Lovin' You, Slowly
by Zhie Hikaru
Summary: [Last Chapter] /Wu Yifan punya segalanya; kepintaran, kekayaan, ketampanan, kekuasaan, dan kehormatan. Bahkan untuk wanita pun ia sudah memiliki yang paling cantik. Sementara Huang Zitao hanyalah seorang gadis biasa, dengan kesederhanaan dan kehangatannya. Lantas, apa yang akan terjadi jika kedua karakter berbeda ini bertemu?/KRISTAO/GS/
1. Chapter 1

"_**Loving You, Slowly"**_

_Casts:_

_**Wu Yifan**__, __**Huang Zitao**__, __**Byun Baekhyun**__, __**Park Chanyeol**__, __**Oh Sehun**__, and others._

.

_**Disclaimer: **__semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya._

_**Warning: **__**REMAKE**__ from MY Old FanFiction "When Love Changes Everything", __Genderswitch__. __South Korea!View__. No bashing characters. Typo(s). Etc._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Catatan:**_

_Nama marga untuk wanita Korea maupun China yang telah menikah tidak akan berubah sekalipun ia telah menikah. Info lebih lengkap silakan cari di Google, ya. ^^_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Zhie Hikaru©2014**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Cinta itu hadir ketika kau muncul dikehidupanku. Kemudian c__inta__ itu__ mengubah segalanya,__ hingga __yang ada hanya curahan kasih dan sayang tanpa batas._

_Cintalah yang membuat kita menjadi seperti ini._

_Karena cinta, mampu mengubah segalanya._

_Segalanya pun menjadi lebih __indah.__"_

.

.

**[[]]**

Matahari telah melayang tinggi diatas langit sebagi penanda bahwa hari itu sudah cukup siang. Seharusnya, waktu seperti ini dihabiskan oleh kebanyakan orang dengan bekerja, belajar, maupun kegiatan lainnya. Hanya orang yang benar-benar malas yang masih setia dengan tempat tidurnya. Salah satu dari orang pemalas itu adalah sosok yang masih bergumul dengan selimutnya itu.

Namanya Wu Yifan; anak tunggal dari pasangan Wu Hankyung dan Kim Heechul itu masih nampak tertidur pulas diatas ranjang super besarnya. Tanpa peduli sinar matahari yang sudah menyengat dan menimbulkan hawa panas. _Toh_, ia memakai pendingin ruangan sehingga sengatan matahari macam itu tak akan berpengaruh terhadap suhu di kamar apartemen milik satu-satunya pewaris Wu Group tersebut.

Wu Group? Ah, Siapa yang tak tahu Wu Group, eoh? Perusahan yang bergerak dibidang tekstil, perhotelan, dan juga restoran itu sudah sangat terkenal di seantero Asia bahkan dunia sebagai salah satu perusahan tersukses. Sementara Wu Yifan, adalah selaku pewaris tunggal dari seluruh kekayaan itu. Ia adalah pria yang termasuk dalam kategori yang paling diincar oleh wanita manapun. Siapa yang tak tertarik? Wu Yifan itu kaya, berwajah luar biasa tampan, dan lagi otaknya juga brilian. Sifat dinginnya benar-benar membuat wanita terpesona melihatnya. Meski agak sombong dan bertindak semaunya, _toh_, tak mengurangi semua nilai plus yang ia miliki. Ia terlalu dipuja oleh semua orangdisekelilingnya—_terlebih wanita._

Heechul sedari tadi terus mengetuk pintu apartemen sang anak tapi sama sekali tak ada sahutan. Merasa tak dihiraukan, Heechul kemudian masuk menerobos ke dalam menggunakan kunci pintu cadangan yang ia miliki. Ia pun hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala melihat ruangan yang sangat berantakan. Baju-baju dan beberapa kaleng minuman serta makanan berserakan begitu saja di lantai. Sungguh, apartemen ini seperti kapal pecah saja.

Sambil berjalan menuju kamar sang anak, Heechul memunguti beberapa lembar pakaian Yifan. Pintu kamar itu tidak tertutup sempurna sehingga dari luar Heechul dapat melihat isi kamar tersebut. Dilihatnya keadaan sang anak yang masih dengan lelapnya tertidur diatas ranjangnya. Bahkan pemandangan yang Heechul lihat tak jauh berbeda antara kamar dan ruangan lain di apartemen itu. Berantakan.

Heechul lalu mendekati tempat tidur Yifan. Perlahan ia goyangkan tubuh itu guna membangunkan lelakicerdas namun pemalas itu.

"Yifan-_ah_, bangun. Kau mau tidur sampai kapan, hm? Ini sudah siang, Nak."

Kenyataan bahwa rahimnya diangkat akibat kanker, membuat Heechul sangat menyayangi dan begitu memanjakan putera satu-satunya itu. Bahkan Heechul sempat menentang kemauan Yifan ketika lelaki itu ingin tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Dengan alasan sudah dewasa, diusianya yang baru menginjak dua puluh tahun itu, Heechul tetap menganggap bahwa Yifan tetaplah Yifan kecilnya yang sampai kapanpun akan selalu manja padanya. Itulah kesalahan Heechul. Terlalu berlebihan dalam menyayangi anak semata wayangnya.

Merasa ada yang mengganggu, tapi Wu Yifan hanya bergerak sedikit sambil melenguh. Sebentar kemudian ia kembali tertidur dengan pulasnya. Heechul yang gemas kemudian mencubit kedua belah pipi sang anak dan menggoyang-goyangkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Hei, cepat bangun. Memangnya kau tidak ada kuliah?"

Yifan terlonjak dari atas ranjangnya. Matanya bersungut kala melihat sang ibulah ternyata yang mengacaukan tidur nyenyaknya. Wu Yifan bersungut. "Ibu kenapa, _sih_? Aku masih mengantuk!"

"Tapi kau—"

Yifan kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas bantal seraya menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, memilih mengacuhkan sang ibu. "Aish, lebih baik Ibu pergi saja. Ibu hanya menggangguku."

"Tapi, Nak—"

"Berisik!"

Heechul mengelus dadanya melihat tingkah laku anak semata wayangnya yang sungguh sangat tidak sopan meski terhadap ibunya sendiri. Dibandingkan dengan dulu, Wu Yifan yang sekarang sungguh jauh berbeda; lebih banyak marah dan semakin bertindak semaunya. Tapi sebagai ibu, Heechul tetap bersabar menghadapinya.

Tidak ingin mengganggu lagi, Heechul akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Wu Yifan. Langkahnya terhenti di dapur. Dilihatnya meja makan yang kosong melompong tanpa ada sajian apapun. Heechul kemudian meraih lemari pendingin dan benar saja tebakannya. Didalamnya hanya ada makanan instan dan daging. Anaknya itu memang membenci sayuran karena itu ia tak akan pernah sudi menyimpannya di dalam sana.

Heechul melirik jam tangan berwarna perak yang melingkar manis dilengan kirinya. Sudah pukul sebelas lebih. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membuatkan sarapan atau—makan siang—untuk Wu Yifan dengan bahan yang ada. Dengan cekatan ia memasak hingga tanpa sadar sang anak yang kini sudah bangun tengah memperhatikannya dari depan pintu.

"Apa yang Ibu lakukan?"

Heechul menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum manis. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Ibu buatkan spageti—."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan pergi keluar sekarang."

Menatap kepergian Yifan, Heechul menjatuhkan spatulanya. Air mata kini menggenang dibalik mata kecilnya. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa berdenyut nyeri—sakit. Heechul sadar, semakin lama sikap Wu Yifan semakin menjadi, semakin tidak menghargainya sebagai seorang ibu. Heechul merasakan itu.

Tapi ia tetap berusaha _mengabaikan _perasaan itu.

"Oh Tuhan, kuatkan aku."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa, kan? Lagi pula tak ada salahnya merayakannya di apartemenmu yang sangat luas itu, Wu." ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeruput bir kalengnya. Sementara lawan bicaranya, Wu Yifan, duduk dihadapannya sambil memangku seorang gadis yang terus menciumi lehernya.

"_Up to you._" sahut Wu Yifan lalu balas mencium bibir gadisnya.

Park Chanyeol tersenyum puas. "Itu baru Wu Yifan."

Yifan tersenyum disela ciumannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Baiklah, lebih baik aku pergi dari pada _milik_ku semakin panas melihat kalian berdua. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Wu." Chanyeol pergi sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Wu Yifan tak perlu repot-repot membalas lambaian Chanyeol. Gadis yang ada dipangkuannya jauh lebih menarik.

Yifan semakin ganas mencium leher sang gadis. Percaya atau tidak, saat ini keduanya ada di kafetaria SM _University_. Universitas tempat keduanya—dan tentu saja Chanyeol juga—menuntut ilmu. Yang benar saja? Bahkan seujujurnya Wu Yifan sama sekali tak berniat untuk belajar disini. Jika bukan karena ancaman sang ayah yang akan mencabut semua fasilitasnya jika ia tak mau meneruskan pendidikannya, demi apa Wu Yifan tak akan mau berada ditempat membosankan seperti ini.

"_H-Honey_ aku a-ada kelas..." gadis itu melenguh disela ucapannya. Gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun yang tengah Yifan kencani sejak sebulan yang lalu.

"Persetan dengan kuliahmu. Aku tak peduli." Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kafetaria itu memang ramai, tapi Wu Yifan tak akan peduli. Semua orang juga tahu bahwa _cassanova_ satu ini selalu bertindak semaunya. Lagipula, takkan ada yang berani menegeur apalagi melawan Yifan. Materi punya kekuasaan _lebih_ disini.

"T-tidak bisa_, _Yifan. Aku sudah—ukh, bolos berkali-kali, dan kali ini Dosen Han tak akan memaafkanku jika ukh—" Baekhyun benar-benar kesulitan dengan mulutnya.

Wu Yifan tak bergeming, tetap pada _kegiatannya_.

"_Honey?"_

"..."

"_Ho_—_"_

**BRAK****!**

Tanpa disangka, juga tanpa berperasaan, Wu Yifan melepaskan pangkuannya atas Baekhyun begitu saja hingga gadis itu terjatuh ke atas lantai kafetaria. Beberapa mahasiswa yang melihat kejadian itu berusaha menahan tawa melihat gadis yang terkenal '_lincah'_ itu ditelantarkan oleh Wu Yifan begitu saja.

"Kau benar-benar berisik!"

Selesai mengumpat, Yifan berlalu pergi begitu saja tanpa peduli dengan gadisnya yang kini menganga sempurna disana.

"Aish, Wu Yifan. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

Heechul dan beberapa pelayan terlihat sibuk di dapur kediaman keluarga Wu yang besar. Saat ini mereka tengah menyiapkan berbagai kue dan makanan yang kesemuanya adalah kesukaan Wu Yifan.

Hari ini, adalah hari ulang tahun Wu Yifan yang keduapuluh. Karena itulah, Heechul dan pelayannya sibuk menyiapkan pesta itu. Bukan pesta yang besar, memang, hanya perayaan kecil. Heechul sangat tahu bahwa anaknya itu, sejak berusia tiga belas tahun, Yifan tidak pernah mau lagi dibuatkan pesta ulang tahun. Terlalu kekanakan, ucap Wu Yifan saat itu—padahal usianya sendiri masih sangat muda. Karena itulah, hari ini pun Heechul hanya menyiapkan pesta kecil di rumahnya. Satu hal, ia sangat berharap kali ini Wu Yifan tak akan mengecewakannya lagi. Karena beberapa tahun terakhir, Yifan tak pernah sekalipun datang ke rumah saat Heechul menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuknya; Yifan lebih memilih pergi bersama teman-temannya. Meninggalkan Heechul yang biasanya akan meniup sendiri lilin ulang tahun anaknya. Suaminya? Lelaki itu sama saja. Terlalu sibuk hanya untuk sekedar berada di rumah barang sebentar saja. Hanya terkadang Hankyung bisa ikut merayakan, itupun karena Heechul memaksa.

"Nyonya, kuenya sudah matang." ucap Bibi Shim, kepala pelayan dikediaman Wu.

Heechul segera menghampiri. Ia tersenyum sumringah melihat kue yang berukuran besar itu. "Pasti kue ini sangat enak. Wu Yifan akan menyukainya." Pelayan yang ada di dapur ikut tersenyum melihat Nyonya mereka tersenyum bahagia.

"Ayo, kita hias bersama-sama." ajak Heechul.

Dengan riang, Heechul bersama pelayannya menghias kue tiga tingkat itu. Terakhir, lilin berbentuk angka dua puluh diletakkan dipuncak kue. Ya, ulang tahun Wu Yifan yang keduapuluh.

'Kau semakin dewasa, Nak.' batin Heechul. Matanya nanar menatap kue itu. Berharap, Heechul sangat berharap bahwa untuk malam ini anaknya tidak akan mengecewakannya; seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

**[****20.00 PM KST****]**

"Wow! Apartemen ini benar-benar mewah." seru pria berambut kecokelatan saat memasuki apartemen Yifan. Disusul kemudian beberapa lelakidan gadis lain memasuki apartemen itu.

Wu Yifan hanya tersenyum jijik. "Norak sekali, kau." ucapnya, tak peduli jika kata-katanya itu menyinggung atau tidak; karena memang kata-kata _pedas_ adalah salah satu ciri khas dari seorang Wu Yifan.

"_C'mon baby_, cepat keluarkan birnya!" perintah pria bernama Min Ho entah pada siapa. Yang jelas ia tahu Wu Yifan pasti memiliki bir di apartemennya. Tidak mungkin tidak.

"Tuan Wu ini tidak punya bir, bodoh!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggetok kepala Min Ho.

"_What?_ Yang benar saja?"

Wu Yifan lagi-lagi tersenyum meremehkan. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap gadisnya. "Ambilkan _wine_nya, _Honey_."

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian menghilang dibalik ruangan yang ternyata adalah sebuah bar mini milik kekasihnya. Mengambil beberapa _wine_ kualitas terbaik yang Yifan simpan dilemari kaca sana serta beberapa gelas bertungkai panjang—hingga akhirnya ia memanggil bantuan untuk membantunya melakukan itu karena kedua tangannya saja tidak cukup untuk membawa gelas dan botol _wine _sekaligus. Matanya mengedip nakal pada Chanyeol yang datang membantu. "_Thanks_."

"Tidak ada kue ulang tahun?" pertanyaan Jongin justru membuat Wu Yifan dan yang lain tertawa.

"Yang benar saja? Itu terlalu kekanakkan." sahut Barbara, gadis berdarah Inggris-Korea yang tengah memeluk kekasihnya, Minho. Yang lain mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang gadis itu ucapkan.

Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda." ucapnya.

Minho ingin ikut angkat bicara tapi kehadiran Baekhyun menginterupsinya.

"_Wine_nya datang!" Baekhyun menenteng sebotol _Château-Mouton_ bersama Chanyeol disebelahnya yang membawa beberapa gelas.

Masing-masing dari mereka lalu mengambil gelas diletakkan oleh Chanyeol di atas meja ruang tamu tempat mereka berkumpul saat ini. Baekhyun lalu menuangkan _wine_ yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke dalam gelas dihadapan Yifan, dan satu lagi ia tuangkan ke dalam gelas lain. Setelahnya, ia meletakkan botol _wine _itu ke atas meja dan ia pun beralih ke dalam pangkuan sang kekasih.

"Kau tidak menuangkannya untuk kami?" tanya Minho, bermaksud pada Baekhyun; lengkap dengan senyum miringnya.

Baekhyun memutar mata. "Tidak ada layanan khusus kecuali untuk _Honey_ku seorang." lalu menarik leher Yifan dan menciumnya. Menyisakan manusia lain yang melihat adegan itu, hanya bisa memutar mata. Yifan dan Baekhyun memang terlalu suka mengumbar kemesraan.

Akhirnya, Minho menuang sendiri _wine _itu ke dalam gelasnya.

"Hei, tempat ini terlalu sepi. Dimana _music player_mu, Wu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dengan ujung dagunya Wu Yifan menunjuk _music player_ yang terletak di atas meja tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Chanyeol segera menghampirinya, menyalakan pemutar musik—dan seketika, musik yang menghentak pun mengisi ruangan yang rasa-rasanya sekarang mirip dengan diskotik.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Honey." _bisik Baekhyun setelah melepas ciuman panasnya pada Wu Yifan. Wu Yifan pun menjawab dengan seringainya untuk kemudian menarik kembali leher Baekhyun dan mencium gadis itu beringas.

"Keluarkan _barang_nya sekarang, Sayang." ucap Jongin pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Mengangguk, Hyun Mi segera mengeluarkan _barang_ yang diminta oleh Jongin dari dalam tasnya.

"Ini baru namanya hidup!"

Dan malam itu apartemen Wu Yifan benar-benar ramai oleh manusia-manusia muda yang sibuk berpesta minuman dan—_drugs._

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak menelponnya saja? Kita tidak perlu repot menjemputnya seperti ini." ucap Hankyung, tapi pandangannya tetap fokus ke depan karena saat ini ia tengah menyetir mobil. Heechul, sang istri yang duduk disampingnya nampak mencebilkan bibirnya. Lihatlah wanita itu, meski sudah berumur empatpuluh lima tahun, wajah cantiknya yang alami itu tak berkurang sedikit pun.

"Kau tahu sendiri Yifan tak akan mendengarkan kalau hanya menelponnya. Itulah sebabnya aku mengajakmu menjemputnya." sahut Heechul.

Hankyung geleng-geleng kepala. "Yifan itu sudah dewasa, Sayang. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan sampai seperti ini."

"Tidak. Bagiku Yifan tetaplah Yifan kecil kita. Aku akan tetap seperti ini selagi aku masih bisa melakukannya." ucap Heechul.

Hankyung menghela nafas. Meski istrinya itu perempuan yang lembut, tapi disisi lain ia juga keras kepala. Kalau sudah begini, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam dan menurut saja apa kemauan istri tercintanya itu.

.

.

.

Tak lama berselang, Hankyung dan Heechul akhirnya sampai juga di apartemen Yifan. Berdiri di depan pintu, keduanya mengernyitkan dahi ketika mendengar suara musik yang amat keras berasal dari dalam apartemen sang anak.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Hankyung menatap sang istri disampingnya penuh tanya.

Heechul menggeleng. Lalu mencoba membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu. Seketika, telinga keduanya semakin dipengakkan oleh suara musik yang menghentak. Tanpa banyak bicara, Hankyung langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam lebih dahulu dan Heechul mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Betapa terkejutnya sepasang suami istri itu melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Ruang tamu itu, penuh dengan sosok yang _menjijikkan_. Botol _wine _tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai; ada juga yang masih berisi di atas meja, ada puntung rokok, dan—_oh_! bungkusan putih apa itu yang berserakan diatas meja dan lantai?

Tetapi, dibandingkan dengan semua yang berserakan itu, ada hal yang lebih parah, hingga membuat Wu Hankyung benar-benar naik pitam, yakni; perempuan yang ada diruangan itu, semuanya bertelanjang dada. Sambil bergelayut menjijikkan diatas pangkuan pria mereka masing-masing yang nampak nikmat memejamkan mata. Heechul bersumpah saat ini ia benar-benar merasa mual dan hampir saja muntah ditempatnya berdiri.

Hankyung benar-benar murka. Dengan beringas ia mematikan _music player_ yang ada, setelahnya ia menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras—tangannya bahkan memerah kemudian. Membuat mereka yang bergumul diatas sofa sana yang awalnya tak menyadari kehadiran Hankyung dan Heechul, kini mematung dengan mata terbelalak. Para lelaki terlihat gugup melihat kepala keluarga Wu yang murka sedangkan para perempuan segera memakai kembali pakaian mereka.

"Dimana Yifan?"

Pertanyaan itu lebih terdengar seperti bentakan di telinga mereka. Tapi taka da satupun yang berani menjawabnya. Semuanya diam dengan kepaal tertunduk.

Hankyung menarik napasnya kasar sebelum berteriak; "DIMANA WU YIFAN?!"

Akhirnya, dengan gugup Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah kamar Wu Yifan.

Hankyung memejamkan matanya sebentar sambil menarik nafas, lalu berjalan menuju kamar Wu Yifan. Heechul merasakan kini matanya mulai memanas. Diikutinya langkah sang suami, dalam hati ia berharap tak akan melihat yang lebih dari ini tapi—

**BRAK****!**

—sepertinya Heechul salah.

"KURANG AJAR KAU, WU YIFAN! KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA DARI KAMARMU!"

Heechul tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan Hankyung. Teriakan sang suami cukup membuat Heechul merasa seperti terkena serangan jantung tiba-tiba, terlebih ditambah dengan _pemandangan_ di dalam kamar sana, tepatnya dari atas ranjang itu, nampak Wu Yifan dan Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk _bergulat_ di atas ranjang, sekarang menjadi gelagapan. Keduanya segera beranjak dari posisi mereka yang benar-benar tidak beradap; dan cukup membuat Kim Heechul merasa bahwa ia akan benar-benar terkena serangan jantung.

Jika Baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati karena tertangkap basah tengah bercinta dengan anak pemilik Wu Group tersebut, maka lain halnya dengan anak Tuan Wu itu sendiri. Wu Yifan hanya menghela nafas seraya memutar bola matanya bosan.

'Mengganggu saja.' batin Yifan.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan ini, Wu Yifan!" seru Hankyung. Semuanya kini tengah berkumpul diruang tamu; tak terkecuali teman-teman Wu Yifan. Semuanya masih lengkap disana, yang tentunya sudah dalam keadaan yang lebih beradab.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan?" sahut Wu Yifan.

Baekhyun yang ketakutan berusaha mencari perlindungan dengan merangkul lengan Barbara disebelahnya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia benar-benar takut melihat Tuan Wu yang tengah marah besar itu.

**PLAK****!**

Tamparan keras dari Hankyung cukup untuk membuat Wu Yifan terjungkal ke belakang. Meninggalkan bekas memerah disebelah pipi kanannya, bahkan tangan keras sang ayah sudah cukup untuk merobek sudut bibirnya. Wu Yifan memejamkan mata sejenak demi merasakan nyeri yang menjalar sampai ke kepalanya. Mengusap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah, lelaki itu justru tertawa sendiri melihat likuid merah yang sekarang menempel di ibu jarinya.

Heechul tak sanggup lagi menahan air mata. Ia kini terisak. Tapi ia tak mampu menahan Hankyung yang tengah marah besar seperti ini.

"KAU!" mata nampak Hankyung berkilat marah. "KELUAR DARI TEMPAT INI!."

Heechul terbelalak.

"Dan jangan kembali lagi!"

Wu Yifan termangu untuk beberapa saat, namun sejurus kemudian ia hanya tersenyum. Dengan sempoyongan, ia berjalan meraih kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa. Tanpa biacara sepatah katapun ia segera pergi dari apartemennya. Meninggalkan mereka semua, seperti apa yang diucapkan oleh sang ayah. Bahkan tak sedikitpun mempedulikan sang ibuyang berusaha mencegahnya namun dihalangi oleh Hankyung.

Pintu tertutup rapat, dan Wu Yifan benar-benar pergi.

Heechul yang tak sanggup lagi menahan kesedihannya, jatuh tak sadarkan diri dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Teman-teman Wu Yifan pun segera pergi dari apartemen itu.

.

.

.

Wu Yifan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak peduli dengan kemungkinan bahwa bisa saja ia akan menabrak pengemudi lain karena jalanan Seoul malam ini masih sangat ramai. Ia terus menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Umpatan-umpatan dari orang lain pun terdengar mengutuk Wu Yifan yang ugal-ugalan.

"Brengsek!" umpat Yifan.

Pertama kalinya ia mendapat tamparan dari sang ayah dan semua itu terjadi tepat dihadapan teman-temannya. Rasanya harga dirinya benar-benar jatuh sudah. _Well_, ego Wu Yifan jauh lebih mendominasi dari pada akalnya sekarang. Demi apapun juga, seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah terhina oleh siapapun termasuk oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Tapi hari ini?

"_F***__!"_

Wu Yifan menambah laju mobilnya. Entah kemana ia akan pergi ia tak peduli. Ia sudah diusir oleh ayahnya sendiri dan dipermalukan dihadapan teman-temannya. Pergi jauh adalah pilihan terbaik.

Yifan sama sekali tak mengurangi kecepatannya barang sedikit pun meski saat ini ia tengah memasuki kawasana jalan raya yang cukup sempit. Bahkan untuk penerangan jalan sekalipun dapat dikatakan tidak baik—remang. Semakin jauh ia melaju, semakin sempit jalanan yang ia lalui. Tapi akal sehatnya benar-benar tidak berfungsi bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berkendara dengan lebih normal. Kalap, Yifan sangat diliputi amarah sekarang. Semakin ia berpikir, hanya bayang-bayang perbuatan sang ayah yang melayang di kepalanya, membuatnya otaknya berkabut. Tamparan dari sang ayah sepertinya benar-benar membuat kepalanya _cidera_—tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain apa yang telah Hankyung lakukan. Cukup untuk membuat Yifan membanting stir dengan lebih menggila. Sangat gila, sampai untuk menghindari sebuah tikungan pun Yifan sudah tidak bisa lagi menghindarinya hingga—

**BRAK!**

—mobil itu kehilangan keseimbangannya hingga akhirnya terjun bebas ke dalam jurang sedalam tiga meter dan menabrak sebatang pohon yang sangat besar.

Yifan merasa pusing yang teramat sangat dibagian kepalanya sementara tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak sama sekali. Kepalanya terasa semakin berat akibat benturan pada stir mobil. Meski jurang ini termasuk dangkal, namun tubrukan dengan batang pohon tadi sudah sangat keras hingga berdampak banyak pada Yifan. Melenguh, Yifan berusaha bernapas sebaik mungkin namun rasanya begitu sesak. Bahkan hanya sesaat ketika ia merasa melihat bahwa sosok ayah dan ibunya berdiri tak jauh darinya, mulutnya bergetar ingin mengucapkan sepatah kata. Tapi sayangnya, gelap itu lebih dahulu mengambil alih semua kesadarannya.

.

.

**[[]]**

.

.

"Sepertinya ia mengalami gegar otak ringan. Meski luka-luka fisik tidak terlalu parah, tapi saya tetap menyarankan agar sebaiknya segera membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk mendapat perawatan lebih intensif." ucap dokter Kim sambil merapikan_ spigmomanometer_ dan beberapa perlengkapan pertolongan luka.

"Apakah ada tulang yang patah, Dokter_?"_ tanya seorang gadis yang duduk disamping dokter itu.

Dokter Kim tersenyum menatap gadis itu. "Tidak, Zitao-_ya_, tidak ada yang patah."

Gadis yang dipanggil Zitao itu pun manggut-manggut dengan mulut membulat membentuk huruf O.

"Baiklah, saya rasa pemeriksaannya sudah cukup. Berikan obat ini padanya dan usahakan ia selalu meminumnya dengan teratur. Jika ada apa-apa, kalian bisa menghubungi saya lagi." Dokter Kim bersiap-siap untuk pergi setelah menyerahkan beberapa macam obat kepada Zitao.

"Terima kasih banyak Dokter Kim." ucap seorang lelaki yang tak lain adalah ayah Zitao.

Dokter Kim mengangguk. "Sama-sama, Tuan Huang. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Mari saya antarkan." Tuan Huang lalu mengantar doketr Kim sampai ke depan.

Sepeninggal Tuan Huang dan dokter Kim, kini diruangan sederhana itu hanya ada pria yang terbaring lemah dengan perban yang melekat di kepala, lengan, dan bahunya. Ada Zitao dan juga ibunya.

"Kasihan sekali anak ini." ucap ibu Zitao yang bernama Qian—Song Qian.

"Ya, Bu. Bahkan bibirnya sampai pecah dan membengkak." Zitao menunjuk wajah pria yang tak lain adalah Wu Yifan.

Tuan Huang atau lengkapnya Huang Zhou Mi telah kembali dari mengantar dokter Kim. Beliau lalu ikut duduk disamping sang istri. Ikut pula memperhatikan Wu Yifan yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Jadi, dimana Ayah menemukannya?" tanya Zitao.

Zhou Mi menatap anak semata wayangnya itu sekilas sebelum mulai bercerita. Ia menemukan Wu Yifan tepat setelah mobil itu menabrak pohon dan jatuh ke jurang dangkal. Saat itu, kebetulan sekali bahwa Zhou Mi baru saja pulang dari rumah Tuan Oh. Melihat ada mobil yang terjatuh, segera saja ia menghampirinya dan berdoa bahwa siapapun pengemudi atau orang yang berada di dalamnya tetap selamat. Setelah bersusah payah, akhirnya Zhou Mi berhasil mengeluarkan Yifan yang terjepit bagian depan mobil yang rusak. Setelahnya, Zhou Mi segera membawa Wu Yifan ke rumahnya lalu memanggil dokter Kim untuk mengobati Wu Yifan.

"Sepertinya karena jurang ditikungan sana." ucap Song Qian.

Zhou Mi mengangguk setuju. "Kupikir juga begitu. Terlebih ini sudah malam dan lampu jalanan sangat minim disana. "

Zitao meletakkan bungkusan obat yang tadi diberikan oleh dokter Kim ke dekat Wu Yifan, lalu berbalik menatap kedua orang tuanya. "Ayah, Ibu, sebaiknya kalian istirahat. Orangini biar Zitao yang menjaganya." ucap perempuanmanis itu.

Song Qian tersenyum lalu mengelus surai hitam sebahu milik sang anak. "Baiklah, kami akan istirahat. Tapi kau juga tidak perlu begadang untuk menjaganya.Mengerti?_"_

Zitao mengangguk. "Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam." sahut Zhou Mi dan Song Qian kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Zitao lalu merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh lemah Wu Yifan. Ditutupinya tubuh kurus itu sampai sebatas leher. Tatapannya berhenti saat ia menatap wajah tirus itu. Kulit putih yang mulus, bibir tebal yang nampak pucat, serta hidung mancungnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Andai saja mata itu terbuka, mungkin maniknya pun juga indah, batin Zitao.

"Tampan..." lirih Zitao.

"Di-dimana ini?"

"E-eh?"

.

.

.

[_to be continue_]

_**.**_

_**.**_

Okeoke, ini FF _remake_ dari FF lama saia yang berjudul _"When Love Changes Everything"_, dengan _pair_ KyuMin. Saia lagi nge_feel_ banget sama _pair_ KrisTao dan tiba-tiba saja kepingin bikin ini versi mereka. Kalo ada yang udah baca versi KyuMin, jelas ini gak ada beda, kok. Mungkin cuma tokoh dan tata bahasa serta penulisan saja yang saia perbaiki. Selebihnya sama saja. _But_, sekali-kali pingin ngeliat karakter Kris yang rada _bad_ kayaknya asyik juga. Walaupun si Babang bilang _"Galaxy 'badboy' isn't my style"_, —biarin aja. Mwahahaha!

.

.

.

_**Sign,**_

_**Zhie Hikaru **_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Loving You, Slowly"**_

_Cast:_

_**Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, OC,**__ and others._

.

_**Disclaimer: **__semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya._

_**Warning: **__**REMAKE**__ from MY Old FanFiction "When Love Changes Everything", __Genderswitch__. __South Korea!View__. No bashing characters. Typo(s). Etc._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Catatan:**_

_Nama marga untuk wanita Korea maupun China yang telah menikah tidak akan berubah sekalipun ia telah menikah. Info lebih lengkap silakan cari di Google, ya. ^^_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Zhie Hikaru©2015**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Cinta itu hadir ketika kau muncul dikehidupanku. Kemudian c__inta__ itu__ mengubah segalanya,__ hingga __yang ada hanya curahan kasih dan sayang tanpa batas._

_Cintalah yang membuat kita menjadi seperti ini._

_Karena cinta, mampu mengubah segalanya._

_Segalanya pun menjadi lebih __indah.__"_

.

.

**[[**크리스타오**]]**

**.**

**.**

Zitao tengah berusaha menyuapkan sesendok bubur itu untuk seorang Wu Yifan sebagai menu sarapan pagi ini—akhirnya Zitao dan keluarganya mengetahui siapa nama lelaki itu setelah Yifan memberitahukannya dengan enggan semalam—. Yifan yang pada dasarnya masih tidak bisa beraktifitas dengan normal, setelah sadar dari pingsannya kemarin malam saja, lelaki itu langsung muntah-muntah dan mengeluh kepalanya sakit. Panik, Zitao langsung berlari memanggil Dokter Kim. Setelah diperiksa, dokter menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah manifestasi klinik dari gegar otak yang didapatnya—hanya gegar otak ringan dan tidak akan sampai membuatnya kehilangan memori. Setelah meminum obat pereda nyeri, Yifan pun bisa merasa sedikit lebih baikan; lantas bisa beristirahat semalam.

Dan pagi ini, lelaki itu harus makan demi memulihkan kondisinya; Zitao membuatkannya bubur. Tidak mungkin menyuruh lelaki itu makan sendiri, Zitao pun dengan murah hati mengambil alih sendok itu untuk kemudian menyodorkan sesuap bubur untuk si pemuda. Harusnya ini mudah dilakukan jika hanya sekedar memakan bubur, terlebih Yifan itu bukanlah seorang bayi yang tidak bisa makan karena belum tahu caranya menggunakan sendok. Lagi pula rahang lelaki itu tak bermasalah sehingga ia masih bisa mengunyah dengan baik. Itu seharusnya. Tapi ini Yifan. Wu Yifan! Perlukah ditekankan lagi siapa orang ini?

"Sudah kubilang aku tak suka bubur!"

Mangkuk tak berdosa yang berisi bubur itu terlempar begitu saja ke atas lantai setelah dihempaskan oleh _tangan_ _agung_ milik _Tuan __Wu__ Yang Terhormat_.

Zitao menatap bubur yang kini berhamburan dilantai dengan tatapan tak percaya. Seumur hidup, meskipun Zitao merasa tidak suka dengan suatu makanan, ia tidak pernah memperlakukan makanan itu seperti ini; membuangnya. Karena ia tahu betul bagaimana sulitnya mendapatkan walau itu hanya sebutir nasi.

Tapi tidak dengan lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Lihatlah, dengan wajah angkuhnya, lelaki itu justru dengan sengaja menumpahkan semangkuk bubur yang sudah susah payah Zitao buatkan. Demi Tuhan, Zitao seakan merasa kebencian kini menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Ditatapnya tajam Yifan yang malah membuang muka.

"Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau tak suka dengan makanan ini." Zitao mengambil mangkuk bubur itu. "Tapi bisakah kau bersikap lebih sopan dengan TIDAK melemparnya DIHADAPAN orang yang telah membuatkannya untukmu?!"

Sungguh, Zitao tidak akan bisa menahan diri melihat lelaki ini membuang-buang makanan. Terlebih hal itu dilakukan langsung dihadapannya. Zitao yakin bahwa lelaki ini pastilah orang yang sombong dan keras kepala! Benar-benar sifat yang buruk!

Yifan melirik Zitao dengan ujung matanya. Ia tersenyum meremehkan—khasnya. "Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu membuatnya."

Zitao merasa seakan kepalanya sebentar lagi akan meledak jika ia terus meladeni orang sombong dihadapannya. Ia harus segera pergi sebelum membuat ribut satu desa dengan suaranya yang menggelegar ketika berteriak marah. Menarik napas berat, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku TIDAK akan membuatkan makanan apapun lagi untukmu, _T__uan__ Yang Tidak Tahu Terima Kasih_!" Setelah berkata demikian Zitao langsung pergi meninggalkan Yifan.

Yifan hanya tersenyum miring melihat tingkah gadis yang menurutnya aneh itu, lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diatas _futon_. _Well,_ tubuhnya masih terasa remuk akibat kecelakaan kemarin malam. Ia pun berusaha untuk tidur.

**...**

Huang Zitao adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Huang Zhou Mi dan Song Qian. Keluarga kecil ini sebenarnya berdarah asli China, hanya saja Zhou Mi dan istrinya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea Selatan setelah menikah—bahkan Zitao sekalipun lahir di Negeri Ginseng ini alih-alih di tanah ibu kedua orang tuanya —; ketika Zhou Mi mendapat tawaran oleh sahabatnya untuk bekerja di sebuah pabrik kopi di Seoul. Namun, pekerjaan itu tidak bertahan lama karena beberapa tahun kemudian pabrik itu mengalami pailit. Zhou Min dan istrinya tidak serta merta kembali ke China, melainkan memilih menetap di salah satu pedesaan dan sangat bersyukur karena sahabat lamanya yang lain menawarkan untuk mengelola salah satu lahan perladangannya. Awalnya hanya menggarap lahan temannya, tapi setelah tahun ke tahun, keduanya mulai mengumpulkan uang dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli lahan tersebut.

Sampai sekarang pun keluarga Huang terus mengembangkan usaha mereka dengan menggarap lahan tambahan yang disewa dari Tuan Oh juga—Tuan Oh adalah Tuan Tanah di desa ini—. Sayuran-mayur memang menjadi mayoritas utama mata pencaharian warga di desa tersebut. Zitao juga sering membantu orang tuanya di ladang. Bersama-sama mereka menggarap lahan sewaan tersebut, namun beberapa tahun terakhir perkebunan di desa sering di serang hama ganas hingga menyebabkan hasil panen menurun drastis. Bahkan ada dari beberapa petani yang terpaksa menjual tanah mereka dan memilih pindah tempat tinggal karena merasa ladang mereka tidak ada harapan. Ladang sayur milik keluarga Zitao juga mengalami hal yang sama. Sehingga beberapa tahun belakangan Zitao harus mengalami masalah keuangan yang cukup serius. Akhirnya, setelah lulus sekolah menengah atas, Zitao memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi dengan alasan biaya. Kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa melarang karena memang mereka tidak punya dana pendidikan yang cukup untuk puteri tunggal mereka tersebut. Jadi, Zitao hanya bisa meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia akan membantu di ladang dan yakin bahwa keadaan sulit ini akan segera berakhir.

**...**

Hari ini, pagi-pagi sekali kedua orang tua Zitao sudah berangkat ke pasar untuk menjual sayuran hasil panen mereka kemarin. Biasanya Zitao juga akan ikut ke pasar untuk membantu, tapi karena ada seseorang yang terpaksa harus dijaga, Song Qian kemudian menyuruh puterinya untuk tetap tinggal di rumah merawat Yifan. Tapi demi Tuhan! Zitao sungguh lebih memilih berada di ladang seharian dari pada harus berada di rumah dengan Yifan bersamanya. _Tidak_! Ia benar-benar membenci sosok asing yang sangat sombong itu.

"Benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih!" gerutu Zitao sambil mencuci mangkuk bekas bubur tadi. "Tahu seperti itu, lebih baik Ayah tidak usah membawa orang macam dia saja ke rumah." dan meletakkan mangkuk itu ke rak piring.

Zitao baru saja mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi kecil didapur ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu. Zitao segera berlari keluar. Saat berlalu menuju pintu depan, Zitao melihat Yifan masih tertidur.

Rumah Zitao tidak luas. Hanya ada dua kamar dan sebuah ruang tamu yang berbatasan dinding dengan dapur. Karena itulah Yifan dibaringkan di ruang tamu karena hanya ruangan itu yang cukup untuk menampungnya.

Zitao meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

"Hai, Zitao!" sapa seorang lelaki yang nampaknya seumuran dengan Zitao, sambil menenteng sebuah kantong plastik berwarna putih di tangan kanannya.

"Sehun? Ayo masuk."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sehun itu pun masuk mengikuti Zitao. Keduanya lalu duduk di kursi ruang tamu, membelakangi Yifan yang berbaring di atas _futon _dibelakang mereka.

"Ini." Sehun menyerahkan kantong plastik yang tadi ia bawa pada Zitao.

Zitao menerima bungkusan itu. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Sehun-_ah_. Kaulihat sendiri, kan? Dengan postur tubuhnya yang seperti itu, jelas pakaian Ayah tidak akan ada yang pas untuknya." lalu membukanya. "Ini... benar tak terpakai lagi?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Tak apa." Ia lalu berbalik untuk melihat Yifan. "Jadi dia orangnya?"

Zitao ikut berbalik menatap Yifan dan mengangguk. "Iya, Ayahyang menolongnya semalam. Mobilnya masuk ke dalam jurang dangkal ditikungan tajam sana."

Sehun mengamati wajah Yifan. "Sepertinya bukan orang sini."

Zitao mengangguk. "Kalau dilihat dari penampilan, sepertinya dia dari kota. Pakaiannya saja bagus begitu. Ayah bilang mobilnya juga tampilan mobil mahal."

Sehun manggut-manggut. Keduanya kemudian berbalik duduk seperti semula. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dokter Kim bilang kemungkinan ia mengalami gegar otak ringan, namun tidak sampai mengalami amnesia karena setelah ia siuman ia masih ingat semua. Mungkin satu atau dua minggu untuk perawatan, sedangkan untuk penyembuhan jelas akan membutuhkan waktu, terlebih untuk luka fisiknya." jelas Zitao, namun setelah itu gadis berusia dua puluh tahun tersebut malah menghembuskan napas panjang.

Sehun mengernyit. "Ada apa?"

Zitao menatap Sehun. Lelaki ini, Oh Sehun, adalah sahabat Zitao sejak kecil karena mereka sama-sama lahir dan tumbuh di desa ini. Sehun adalah anak dari Tuan Oh dimana ayah Zitao membeli lahan dari beliau. Jika Zitao tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya, maka Sehun saat ini tengah belajar di SM _University_ dengan mengambil Fakultas Seni Jurusan _Dance_—sesuai dengan hobinya. Menari dan bermain piano adalah keahlian Sehun. Saat Sehun menari adalah yang paling Zitao sukai karena gerakan lelaki itu benar-benar lincah dan penuh irama. Sementara permainan pianonya juga sangat bagus. Zitao bahkan suatu kali pernah menyarankan Sehun untuk mengikuti audisi di sebuah agensi kenamaan di kota, namun lelaki itu menolak. Sehun memang tidak berniat untuk menjadi seorang _entertainer_. Lelaki itu hanya tertarik untuk mengikuti kompetisi _dance _jika memang ia ingin. Dibandingkan menjadi artis, Sehun sebenarnya lebih ingin menjadi seorang instruktur tari.

Semenjak kuliah, Sehun memang jarang berada di desa—kampung halamannya. Kegiatannya di kampus memang cukup padat, hingga paling sering ia pulang dua atau tiga minggu sekali. Kecuali untuk libur musim panas, jika memang tidak ada kegiatan di kampus, maka Sehun pasti akan pulang. Jarak antara desa dengan universitas cukup jauh. Karena itu, Sehun memilih tinggal di asrama yang disediakan oleh pihak kampus bagi mahasiswa yang bertempat tinggal di luar kota atau bahkan luar negeri. Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini ia jadi lebih sering pulang ke rumah dikarenakan ayahnya, Oh Siwon, sedang menurun kesehatannya.

Zitao menghela napas. "Kau tahu, kurasa anak ini tidak akan cepat sembuh."

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti. "Ada apa? Apa terjadi komplikasi?"

Zitao menggeleng. "Hah... kalau saja kau tahu, merawat orang macam Wu Yifan lebih sulit daripada memanen berhektar-hektar sayuran."

Sehun justru terkekeh mendengar penuturan Zitao yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. "Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya sampai kau mengeluh seperti ini?"

Zitao menatap Sehun. "Dia itu menyebalkan, Sehun-_ah_. Banyak tingkah. Dia juga orang yang sombong."

"Begitukah? Wah, berarti dia menyusahkan sekali." ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum geli.

Zitao mengangguk. "Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan begitu?"

Merasa ada suara-suara yang mengganggu, Yifan membuka mata dan berusaha mendudukkan dirinya di atas _futon_. Zitao dan Sehun cukup terkejut melihat pada Yifan yang terbangun.

"Kau bangun?" tanya Zitao.

Yifan menatap Zitao tak suka. "Kalian berisik!"

Sehun agak terkejut sementara Zitao memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kalau begitu maafkan kami jika kau merasa terganggu." ucap Zitao. Yifan hanya diam.

Teringat sesuatu, Zitao lantas beranjak dari kursi dan mendekati Yifan, lalu menyerahkan kantong plastik berwarna putih yang tadi dibawa Sehun pada lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Yifan.

"Bubur!" ucap Zitao asal. "Tentu saja itu pakaian. Sehun yang membawakannya untukmu." lanjutnya.

Yifan mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

Zitao cengo. "Memangnya pakaian diciptakan untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk kaupakai." Entahlah, rasanya Zitao benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak marah-marah saat berbicara dengan lelaki ini.

Dengan enggan Yifan mengeluarkan satu lembar dari pakaian itu dan menentengnya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Kau menyuruhku memakai pakaian seperti ini?"

Zitao mendelik. "Apa maksudmu dengan '_pakaian seperti ini'?"_

Yifan tersenyum miring. "Kau buta? Pakaian ini sudah lusuh! Badanku bisa alergi memakai kain bekas seperti ini!" lalu melempar baju itu ke lantai tepat dihadapan Zitao; bahkan Sehun juga melihatnya dengan jelas.

Zitao menatap pakaian itu dengan mata terbelalak, sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum dari balik kursi sana.

Zitao mengambil bungkusan itu; masih tidak percaya bahwa Yifan baru saja melemparkan pakaian yang sudah dibawakan repot oleh Sehun. Dengan kasar, ia letakkan lagi kantong itu di depan Yifan.

"Dengar ya, _Tuan-Yang-Tidak-Tahu-Terima-Kasih_! Jika kau tidak mau memakai pakaian ini, itu terserahmu! Itu artinya kau memilih bertelanjang atau hanya memakai baju kotormu itu." Zitao lalu menarik tangan Sehun. "Kita pergi, Sehun." Keduanya pun meninggalkan Yifan sendiri.

Sepeninggal Zitao dan Sehun, Yifan terdiam. Ditatapnya pada baju dan celana yang melekat di tubuhnya, pada dasarnya apa yang dikatakan Zitao memang benar; tidak mungkin jika ia hanya akan memakai pakaiannya yang kotor, mustahil juga jika ia melepasnya dan hanya bertelanjang. Beralih menatap pada bungkusan yang ada dihadapannya, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa gatal tapi saat ia hendak menggaruknya, tangannya terasa sakit luar biasa.

"Aish! Aku yakin bahkan kain itu sudah jadi sarang kutu."

Dan kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas _futon_. Sesaat kemudian lelaki itu justru merintih karena kepalanya harus berdenyut nyeri akibat terhentak oleh ulahnya sendiri.

"Sialan!"

**...**

"Kuharap kau tidak akan tersinggung." ucap Zitao. Saat ini ia dan Sehun duduk di pelataran rumah.

Sehun tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak sahabatnya. "Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Jujur saja, baru kali ini rasanya aku tidak rela saat menolong seseorang." gumam Zitao. Sehun yang gemas justru menarik pipi Zitao.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun?!" Zitao meringis sambil mengusap-usap pipinya.

Sehun terkekeh. "Mengeluh itu bukan sikap Zitao yang kukenal."

Zitao memcebilkan bibirnya. "Tapi kau lihat sendiri, kan bagaimana sikapnya tadi? Sangat tidak sopan. Ia bahkan tidak berterima kasih padamu."

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Zitao gemas. "Sudahlah..."

.

.

[[]]

.

.

Heechul terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Disampingnya, sang suami dengan setia menemani sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Keadaannya yang tiba-tiba menurun, lantas berakibat pada fisik maupun emosionalnya. Bisa dikatakan bahwa syok kemarin malam cukup berdampak pada kesehatan wanita bermarga Kim tersebut. Sehingga Hankyung sendiri yang meminta kepada dokter untuk tetap merawat istri tercintanya sekalipun dokter mengatakan bahwa siang ini pun Heechul sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. _Tidak, tidak_, Hankyung hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan istrinya sebelum keadaannya benar-benar _pulih_ menurutnya.

Heechul berusaha duduk dibantu oleh Hankyung. "Kau sudah menemukan Yifan, Sayang?" Heechul selalu bertanya seperti itu semenjak ia sadar dari pingsannya, tapi tetap dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Hankyung.

" A-aku mengkhawatirkannya..." Heechul mulai terisak lagi.

Hankyung lalu memeluk sang istri. "Tenanglah, Sayang."

"A-aku tidak mungkin bisa tenang jika anakku—aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaannya di luar sana."

Hankyung melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Heechul intens. "Dengar Sayang, Yifan itu sudah keterlaluan. Sudah sewajarnya ia merenungkan kesalahannya."

"Tapi—"

Hankyung menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Heechul. "Sudahlah..."

Heechul lalu memeluk suaminya erat. 'Kau dimana, Yifan-_ah_?' lirihnya dalam hati.

.

.

[**[]**]

.

.

Ini sudah hari kelima Yifan berada di rumah keluarga Huang. Kondisinya memang masih belum sembuh total, tapi sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia sudah bisa berjalan-jalan sekarang meski terkadang masih merasa pusing di kepalanya. Zitao bahkan harus memanggil Dokter Kim lagi karena Yifan sangat susah disuruh untuk minum obat. Setelah dibujuk dengan susah payah oleh Dokter Kim, akhirnya Yifan mau meminum obat-obat itu.

Yifan juga sudah mau memakan bubur yang dibuatkan oleh Zitao. Meski masih kesal karena buburnya pernah dilempar oleh lelaki itu, Zitao tidak punya pilihan lain. Jika bukan dia yang membuatkan makanan untuk pria itu lalu siapa lagi? Ibunya? Tidak! Zitao tak mau membuat repot ibunya. Cukup ia saja yang menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan lelaki kelebihan tinggi badan itu.

Saat ini, keluarga Huang beserta Yifan tengah duduk bersila didapur mengelilingi meja makan persegi itu untuk menikmati santapan makan malam mereka. Doker Kim bilang Yifan sudah boleh memakan makanan padat selain bubur karena itulah ia ikut duduk ditengah-tengah keluarga kecil itu menyantap makan malam. Matanya mengernyit melihat hidangan dihadapannya. _Sayur_; kebanyakan dari masakan itu berbahan sayur, sedangkan Yifan benci sayuran.

"Silakan dimakan, Yifan-_ssi_. Maaf hanya ini yang bisa kami hidangkan." ucap Song Qian lembut.

Kini mereka sudah tahu siapa dan darimana Yifan berasal setelah lelaki itu bercerita sedikit; sangat sedikit. Selama ini, Song Qian dan Zhou Mi memang jarang berada di rumah karena kesibukan mereka di ladang dan juga di pasar. Sementara ketika malam hari, mereka pun jarang berinteraksi karena Zhou Mi dan Song Qian lebih memilih beristirahat setelah seharian penuh bekerja. Karena itu, untuk sikap menyebalkan Yifan, hanya Zitao yang mengetahui dan menghadapinya.

Yifan tak bergeming. Terlihat jelas pandangan tidak sukanya saat ia menatap makanan tersebut. Song Qian bukan tidak tahu itu tapi ia diam saja dan tetap tersenyum. Memang hanya itu yang bisa ia masak. Lagi pula semua itu memang makanan mereka sehari-hari. Semenjak penghasilan di ladang berkurang, dampaknya juga mempengaruhi pada menu konsumsi mereka sehari-hari. Sungguh, jika ladang mereka masih juga dalam keadaan sulit, maka keluarga kecil Huang pastilah akan pailit juga.

Sementara Yifan masih terus menatap makanan itu dengan khidmat, Zhou Mi dan Zitao bahkan sudah hampir menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Song Qian kemudian berinisiatif untuk mengambilkan makanan itu dan meletakkannya ke atas piring Yifan.

"Makanlah." ucap Song Qian. Ia lalu memakan makanannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak suka sayur." ucap Yifan.

Zitao dan Zhou Mi telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Zitao menghela napas bosan melihat sikap Yifan.

"Silakan saja jika kau tidak suka sayur tapi disini kau akan mati kelaparan jika tidak memakannya." ucap Zitao.

"Zitao, jangan berbicara seperti itu!" tegur Song Qian.

Zhou Mi meneguk air putihnya yang sisa setengah gelas sampai habis. "Tapi sayur itu bersih dan segar karena kami mengambilnya langsung dari ladang kami sendiri." jelas Zhou Mi setelah meletakkan gelasnya ke atas meja makan.

"Tapi aku tidak suka!" Yifan lalu pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang menatapnya bingung.

Zitao menatap orang tuanya sungkan. Pasti orang tuanya terkejut dan merasa tersinggung. Zitao benar-benar tidak tega melihat orang tuanya diperlakukan seperti itu. "Ja-jangan dipikirkan, Ibu, Ayah. Nanti juga dia akan makan kalau sudah lapar." ucap Zitao, berusaha menetralkan suasana. Tidak ingn membuat orang tuanya sedih karena sikap angkuh Yifan.

"Sebaiknya Ayah dan Ibu istirahat. Biar Zitao yang membersihkan ini." uZitao.

Zhou Mi dan Song Qian mengangguk kemudian beranjak pergi. Zitao segera membersihkan tempat makan dan menyimpan kembali beberapa mangkuk sayuran dan nasi yang masih tersisa. Saat mengambil piring yang tadi seharusnya dipakai oleh Yifan, Zitao kembali merenggut kesal.

"Pantas saja tubuhnya kurus begitu. Aku yakin dia hanya makan _junk food_." Lantas menumpuk semua piring yang sudah dipakai dan meletakkan ke dalam bak cuci piring, Zitao pun mulai membersihkannya. Masih dengan gerutuan di dalam kepala yang kesemuanya ia tujukan pada si _Tuan Tiang Kepala Pirang _itu.

—_Ha! Bertambah lagi julukannya atas seorang Wu Yifan._

.

.

[[]]

.

.

"Benarkah masih tak ada kabar tentang Yifan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Saat ini keduanya tengah duduk sambil menikmati secangkir kopi di kafetaria kampus.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku bahkan sangsi kalau dia masih hidup."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Hanya perasaanku saja."

"Kau keterlaluan. Apa kau mengharapkan sahabatmu sendiri mati?" Baekhyun meminum kopinya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik tepat di telinga sebelah kanan Baekhyun. "Lalu kau akan menjadi milikku, mengapa tidak?"—dan menjilat cuping telinga itu.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kau memang licik, Park Chanyeol." Gadis itu pun balas melumat bibir Chanyeol ganas.

"_Just like _Wu Yifan_, Darling__."_

Disatu sisi, seseorang yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu nampak termenung. Lelaki berkaca mata bingkai tebal itu nampak sedang berpikir; matanya menerawang ke arah kiri.

"Wu Yifan?" mengerutkan dahi, "Rasanya... aku pernah mendengar nama itu."

Tapi sejenak kemudian ia hanya mengangkat bahu. Tidak, ia yakin bahwa ia memang pernah mendengar nama itu; Wu Yifan. Hanya saja ia tidak ingat dimana pernah mendengarnya.

Menggedikkan bahu kedua kalinya, lelaki itu pun kemudian menjauh dari kafetaria yang mulai ramai sambil menenteng buku catatan yang bertuliskan namanya pada bagian sampul.

—Oh Sehun.

.

.

**[[]]**

.

.

Zitao agak terkejut dengan menu makan malam kali ini. Dihadapannya, kini tersaji beberapa masakan berbahan dasar _galbi. _Bukannya Zitao tidak pernah makan makanan seperti itu. Hanya saja, bukankah harga daging itu cukup mahal? —itu daging sapi, oh! Ia tahu persis bahwa keadaan keuangan keluarganya saat ini bisa dikatakan sedang krisis. Lantas, mengapa ibunya malah membeli makanan mahal macam ini?

"Tuan Oh yang memberikannya saat Ibu bertemu dengannya di pasar tadi." ungkap Song Qian. Zitao pun hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Karena makan malam kali ini tidak semua makanannya terdiri dari sayur, Yifan pun akhirnya ikut menikmati makanan itu meski awalnya masih enggan. Namun, Song Qian berhasil membujuknya dengan lembut. Meski ego Yifan itu setinggi langit, ia masih _waras_ untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya mati kelaparan.

Makan malam pun berlangsung ramai dengan sesekali candaan terlontar dari bibir Zitao dan Zhou Mi. Membuat Song Qian tersenyum melihat tingkah anak dan suaminya. Sementara Yifan, lelaki itu hanya diam dan memilih fokus pada makanannya saja. Tak tertarik sama sekali dengan pembicaraan yang menurutnya sangat membosankan itu.

'Selesaikan makanmu dan segera pergi dari sini!' batin Yifan.

.

.

**[[]]**

.

.

_Se__puluh_ hari sudah Yifan berada di desa yang sampai sekarang ia tak tahu namanya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah jarak antara desa ini dan kota Seoul memakan waktu kurang lebih tiga jam perjalanan; itu yang ia dengar dari Zhou Mi saat Zitao berbicara dengan ayahnya itu entah membahas apa. Yifan berpikir, sebegitu kalutnya 'kah ia malam itu hingga tak sadar sudah pergi sejauh ini dari rumahnya?

Omong-omong soal rumah, jujur saja, Yifan benar-benar merindukan apartemennya. Semua fasilitas disana tentu jauh lebih baik dari tempat ia berada sekarang. Ingin pulang? Tentu saja. Tapi sialnya, mobilnya rusak akibat kecelakaan tersebut. Bahkan Yifan yakin mobilnya itu sudah pantas masuk tempat pembuangan sampah.

Menghubungi temannya di Seoul pun percuma karena ia sama sekali tak membawa ponselnya saat pergi malam itu. Meski di rumah Zitao masih ada telepon rumah tapi tak ada gunanya karena Yifan tidak hafal dengan satupun nomor telepon temannya—ia tidak akan repot menghafal hal macam itu.

Frustasi memang terjebak ditempat yang amat-sangat-minim dengan _kenyamanan_ seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak mungkin pergi dari tempat ini dan pergi ke Seoul dengan berjalan kaki. Tidak, jika ia keluar dari rumah maka ia hanya akan mati terlantar diluar sana—ia tidak punya uang sepeser pun sekarang; jangankan uang, dompet saja tidak ada. Menjadi pengemis, mungkin? Oh tidak, terima kasih. Terlalu menyedihkan. Lagi pula ia sudah diusir oleh ayahnya, bukan? Sudahlah, berpikir untuk pulang sama saja dengan menjatuhkan harga dirinya semakin dalam. Bahkan dihadapan ayahnya sendiri, ego Yifan masihlah terlalu tinggi.

Seminggu lebih di kediaman Huang, Yifan mulai mengenal siapa keluarga yang kini merawatnya. Lelaki itu, Zhou Mi, kepala keluarga Huang. Menurut Yifan ia adalah orang yang tegas tapi tenang. Berbeda dengan ayahnya, Wu Hankyung, yang cenderung lebih tempramen. Sedangkan wanita itu, Song Qian; Yifan akui dia sangat cantik, tak mengalahkan kecantikan ibunya sendiri, Kim Heechul, meski Yifan tahu persis wajah wanita itu tak terpoles oleh kosmetik sedikit pun. Pribadinya yang lembut, mengingatkan Yifan pada sang ibu yang selalu memanjakannya. Heechul selalu menuruti kemauannya apapun yang ia inginkan. Tapi Yifan juga tahu persis alasan dibalik ibunya melakukan semua itu; karen Yifan adalah_ satu-satunya anak yang bisa dilahirkan._

Lalu, gadis itu, Huang Zitao. Satu kata untuknya; _p__emarah_.

Selama ini, saat Yifan hanya berdua dengan Zitao di rumah, gadis itu sering sekali memarahinya. Namun sikapnya itu akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat jika sudah berada dihadapan kedua orang tuanya; _munafik_, menurut Yifan.

Tapi tidak bisa Yifan pungkiri bahwa Zitao, gadis itu, dia... cantik. Dia tinggi, kulitnya putih mulus tanpa cela. Meski lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang yang sangat kekurangan tidur, namun tak membuat bahwa gadis itu menjadi jelek. Justru menjadi kesan lucu tersendiri dengan matanya yang sipit itu. Semakin diperhatikan, Yifan tahu bahwa rona merah di kedua pipi gadis itu adalah bukan karena campur tangan kosmetik. Singkatnya, kecantikan seorang Huang Zitao itu adalah kecantikan yang alami. Diam-diam, Yifan memperhatikan ketika gadis itu ada didekatnya. Seperti saat ini, Zitao sedang membersihkan halaman rumahnya dari ranting dan dedaunan yang berserakan, sementara Yifan duduk di pelataran rumah menatap gadis itu. Sementara Zhou Mi dan Song Qian pagi-pagi sekali sudah pergi ke ladang sayur.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Kau ingin membantu?" ucap Zitao. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah sapu lidi yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan halaman dari daun-daun kering yang berguguran.

Yifan menatap Zitao tak percaya. Membantu? Membersihkan halaman? Yang benar saja. Bahkan saat di rumahnya di Seoul Yifan sama sekali tak pernah peduli dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi Zitao ini malah menawarkan padanya untuk membantu membersihkan halaman yang tidak terlalu luas ini? _Big thanks but no thanks_.

"Aku tak tertarik." sahut Yifan.

Zitao mendengus. Lelaki pirang itu selalu sukses membuatnya naik darah. Sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Karena kesal, Zitao pun mengayunkan sapunya lebih kencang dari tadi. Membuat debu-debu bertebaran dan akhirnya mengenai mata Yifan.

"Aw! Apa yang kaulakukan, bodoh?!"

Zitao menutup mulutnya. Tidak, ia tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Ia hanya terlalu kesal sampai lepas kontrol. Ia pun kemudian menghampiri Yifan yang terlihat mengucek-ngucek matanya yang kini mulai memerah. Sangat perih sepertinya.

"M-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud— "

Yifan menepis tangan Zitao yang menyentuh tangannya. "Tentu saja. Kau pasti sengaja melakukannya."

"A-aku..."

Yifan tak mempedulikan Zitao yang berdiri dihadapannya. Ia terus mengucek matanya yang kini semakin memerah. Zitao yang melihatnya lantas menarik tangan Yifan. Membuat lelaki itu menatapnya tajam.

"Mau apa kau?"

Zitao duduk disamping Yifan. "Jangan dikucek seperti itu, nanti matamu akan semakin memerah." Gadis itu lalu meangkup wajah Yifan dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai mendekatkannya dengan wajahnya sendiri.

Yifan terbelalak. "Ma-mau apa?" ucap Yifan gugup. Gugup? Yang benar saja. Seorang Wu Yifan tak pernah gugup apalagi dihadapan seorang wanita.

Zitao memutar mata. "Apa? Aku hanya ingin meniup matamu. Itu yang selalu dilakukan orang jika matanya kemasukan debu. Kau tidak tahu?"

Yifan melepas tangan Zitao. Membuat gadis itu mendelik tajam padanya. "Tidak perlu." ucap Yifan. Zitao mendengus kesal.

Yifan masih meringis karena perih di matanya dan sekali lagi ia mengucek mata itu. Lihatlah, matanya sudah memerah sempurna saat ini. Menyeramkan. Anak kecil pasti akan lari jika melihatnya. "Ukh, sialan!" umpatnya.

Zitao yang tidak tega, sekali lagi menarik wajah Yifan. Berniat meniup mata itu lagi.

"Sudah kubilang tidak—"

"Diamlah! Kau terus mengucek matamu sampai merah begini. Apa kau mau matamu buta?"

Yifan terdiam.

Merasa Yifan tak lagi melawan, Zitao pun mendekatkan mulutnya ke mata Yifan, bersiap meniupnya dan—

"Aw!" Yifan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Zitao seraya memegang kepalanya. "Kenapa memukul kepalaku?" sungut Yifan.

"Karena kau menutup matamu, bodoh!" sahut Zitao. Ya, padahal tadi tinggal sedikit lagi Zitao akan meniup mata itu kalau saja Yifan tidak tiba-tiba menutup matanya; dan itu membuat Zitao kesal.

"Refleks." ucap Yifan singkat.

"Aish, kau ini."

Zitao kembali menarik wajah Yifan. "Kali ini jangan ditutup, mengerti?!"

Entah sadar atau tidak Yifan baru saja mengangguk atas perintah Zitao tersebut.

Zitao baru akan meniup mata itu ketika suara seseorang menginterupsinya. Dapat Zitao dan Yifan lihat seseorang yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari hadapan mereka dengan tatapan... _tatapan apa itu_?

"Se-Sehun..."

.

.

.

.

[_to_be _continue_]

.

.

Saia ucapkan terima kasih untuk tanggapan kalian terhadap FF ini ^^. Bagaimana dengan _chapter _ini?

.

Psstt, adakah yang berharap seperti saia bahwa pilemnya Babang Alien (_baca_: Wu Yifan) tayang di Indonesia? Hiks, (T_T)

.

.

.

_Sign,_

_**Z hie Hikaru**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Loving You, Slowly"**_

_Cast:_

_**Wu Yifan**__, __**Huang Zitao**__, __**Byun Baekhyun**__, __**Park Chanyeol**__, __**Oh Sehun**__, and others._

.

_**Disclaimer: **__semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya._

_**Warning: **__**REMAKE**__ from MY Old FanFiction "When Love Changes Everything", __Genderswitch__. __South Korea!View__. No bashing characters. Typo(s). Etc._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Zhie Hikaru©2014**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Cinta itu hadir ketika kau muncul dikehidupanku. Kemudian c__inta__ itu__ mengubah segalanya,__ hingga __yang ada hanya curahan kasih dan sayang tanpa batas._

_Cintalah yang membuat kita menjadi seperti ini._

_Karena cinta, mampu mengubah segalanya._

_Segalanya pun menjadi lebih __indah.__"_

.

.

**[**크리스타오**]**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun?" gumam Zitao, sementara Yifan hanya diam. Posisi keduanya masih sama yakni dengan Zitao yang memegang dua sisi wajah Yifan dengan kedua tangannya; dan keduanya yang sama-sama sedang menatap Sehun disana.

Zitao yang pertama sadar akan posisinya yang _tidak biasa_ itu segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Yifan. Ia jadi sedikit canggug menatap Sehun.

"Ada apa, Sehun?" tanya Zitao.

Sehun yang tadi sempat terbengong melihat keadaan _tidak biasa_ didepannya pun kembali tersadar. Ia lalu tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebuah rantang di tangan kanannya.

"Ibu membuat banyak _Samgyetang_ dan menyuruhku membawakannya untukmu juga." Sehun lalu menyerahkan rantang itu dan Zitao menerimanya.

"Wah, Bibi baik sekali! Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, ya. Kita akan makan bersama—dan jangan menolak!" seru Zitao saat melihat gelagat Sehun yang sudah mengangkat sebelah tangannya; sepertinya ingin menolak. Sehun pun nyengir.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkannya dulu. Kau mengobrollah dengan Yifan." Setelahnya, Zitao meninggalkan Sehun dan Yifan berdua.

Sepeninggal Zitao, Yifan dan Sehun hanya diam. Sehun kemudian mengambil duduk disebelah Yifan. Sedikit mengambil jarak dari lelaki yang menurutnya masih asing itu. Sejenak, Sehun jadi teringat bahwa kemarin saat di kampus ia sempat mendengar Chanyeol menyebut nama Wu Yifan. Apakah tadi Zitao memanggil lelaki itu dengan nama panggilan Yifan?

"Jadi, namamu Yifan?" Memang, Sehun masih belum tahu nama Yifan. Ia tidak sempat membicangkan hal itu dengan Zitao.

Yifan tak menjawab. Hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah Sehun yang duduk disampingnya.

Meski tak dijawab, Sehun mencoba kembali bertanya. "Apa kau mengenal Park Chanyeol?"

Yifan langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun ketika mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut. Sedikit membuat Sehun terkejut karena pergerakan Yifan yang tiba-tiba.

"Dimana kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yifan.

"Untuk satu atau dua materi aku sekelas dengannya." sahut Sehun.

Yifan kembali menatap ke depan.

Sehun pun semakin penasaran dengan sosok disampingnya ini. "Kau mengenalnya juga?"

"Kenapa kau banyak bertanya?" sahut Yifan.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya penasaran."

Yifan memutar mata. "Kau bertemu dengannya?" kali ini ia yang balik bertanya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Hanya tidak sengaja mendengarnya menyebutkan namamu saat sedang di kafetaria bersama—"

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Zitao muncul didepan pintu. "Ayo masuk. Makanannya sudah siap." ucapnya, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menunggu kedua lelaki itu.

"Ayo! Lebih baik masuk sekarang sebelum gadis itu memanggilmu dengan berteriak." canda Sehun.

Keduanya pun kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

...

Selesai makan, Sehun pun pamit untuk pulang. Zitao lalu mengantarkan Sehun sampai ke depan. Saat itulah, dilihatnya beberapa orang ramai sambil membopong seseorang yang tak lain adalah ayahnya; Huang Zhou Mi. Dibelakang orang-orang itu terlihat Song Qian yang menangis. Zitao segera menghampiri sang ibu, sedangkan sang ayah yang tak sadarkan diri langsung dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah oleh orang-orang yang membopongnya. Sehun yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berlari menuju kediaman Dokter Kim dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia kembali bersama sang dokter.

Zhou Mi dibaringkan diatas _futon_ yang sebenarnya masih dipakai oleh Yifan untuk tidur. Yifan yang saat itu baru selesai menggosok gigi, bingung melihat keadaan rumah yang tiba-tiba ramai. Setelah mengamati beberapa saat, akhirnya Yifan mengerti bahwa ayahnya Zitao tengah pingsan sehingga orang-orang ribut.

"Ibu, sebenarnya ada apa?Ayah kenapa?" tanya Zitao. Rumah sudah tidak seramai tadi karena orang-orang yang mengantarkan Tuan Huang sudah pergi. Hanya ada Zitao dan ibunya serta Sehun juga Yifan. Sementara Dokter Kim masih sibuk memeriksa keadaan Tuan Huang.

Song Qian masih terisak. "T-tadi, di ladang A-ayahmu tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Ibu panik. Beruntung ada orang yang mau menolong lalu mereka membawa Ayahmu pulang."

"Ibu..." Zitao pun merengkuh tubuh kurus sang ibu ke dalam pelukannya.

Dokter Kim baru saja selesai memeriksa Zhou Mi. Setelah membetulkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh ringkih Zhou Mi, Dokter Kim berbalik menghadap Zitao dan Song Qian. Sehun dan Yifan duduk disisi lain ruang tamu itu.

"Ba-bagaimana keadaan Ayah, Dokter?" tanya Zitao. Matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

Dokter Kim tersenyum terlebih dahulu. "Tuan Huang terkena stroke." Mereka yang mendengar hal itu nampak terkejut terhadap apa yang baru saja Dokter Kim ucapkan.

"Tapi hanya stroke ringan. Memang untuk beberapa waktu bagian tubuh sebelah kanan Tuan Huang tidak akan bisa digerakkan sendiri olehnya. Ini terjadi karena peningkatan tekanan darah yang naik secara drastis dan tiba-tiba. Terlebih kadar kolesterol Tuan Huang juga tinggi." jelas Dokter Kim.

"Sebelum ini, apakah Tuan Huang banyak memakan makanan yang berlemak?" tanya dokter Kim kemudian.

Song Qian dan Zitao terdiam. Song Qian ingat, beberapa waktu lalu Zhou Mi sempat memakan daging yang ia masak untuk makan malam. Tapi, itu sudah lewat beberapa hari yang lalu, bukan?

"Waktu itu dia memakan makan daging sapi. Tapi itu sudah beberapa waktu yang lalu." tutur Song Qian. Dokter Kim mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. Beliau kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus obat dari dalam kotak obatnya.

"Ada kemungkinan mengkonsumsi daging itu adalah salah satu faktor penyebab tekanan darah Tuan Huang naik. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan pula faktor lain yang mempengaruhinya." Dokter Kim memasukkan alat pengukur tekanan darah ke dalam tasnya.

"Ini." Dokter Kim menyerahkan dua bungkus obat kepada Zitao. "Berikan pada Ayahmu dengan teratur dua kali sehari. Selain itu, kalian juga harus benar-benar mengawasi pola makan beliau agar tidak memakan makanan yang berisiko meningkatkan tekanan darahnya lagi. Memberi beliau sayur dan buah-buahan akan lebih baik. Kalian juga bisa membuatkan jus seledri. Itu baik untuk tekanan darah Tuan Huang yang tinggi. Kalian menanamnya di kebun, bukan?"

Zitao dan Song Qian mengangguk.

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan tubuh Ayah yang tidak bisa bergerak itu, Dokter?" tanya Zitao.

Dokter Kim kembali tersenyum. "Kalian harus rajin melakukan _fisioterapi _untuk beliau. Ajaklah beliau untuk selalu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kalian boleh membantu dengan mengangkat tangan atau kakinya tapi lebih utamakan untuk Tuan Huang melakukannya sendiri. Itu untuk membantu mengembalikan kerja otot yang lemas. Dengan begitu, kurasa untuk beberapa waktu beliau akan sembuh."

Zitao tersenyum mendengarnya begitu pula Song Qian.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Kau harus rajin merawat Ayahmu agar beliau cepat sembuh, Zitao-_ya_." pesan Dokter Kim.

Zitao mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak Dokter Kim."

Dokter Kim pun pamit untuk pulang.

Zitao duduk disamping ayahnya yang terbaring lemah. Diusapnya surai hitam sang ayah yang nampak mulai ditumbuhi rambut berwarna putih itu. "Ayah... cepat sembuh, ya. Zitao sangat mengkhawatirkan Ayah. Aku menyayangimu." Sebutir air mata mengalir dari obsidian Zitao, diikuti dengan tetesan-tetesan lainnya. Sehun kemudian mendekati Zitao dan mengusap punggung gadis itu; mencoba menenangkan. Sementara Yifan masih diam ditempatnya, duduk agak jauh dibelakang yang lain. Matanya awas menatap ke arah Tuan Huang yang terbaring lemah.

Sebenarnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Yifan melihat seseorang yang terkulai lemas karena penyakit seperti itu. Terlebih ini adalah orang tua, atau tepatnya ayah Zitao. Entah mengapa Yifan jadi teringat sosok sang ayah yang memiliki penyakit _hipertensi_—tekanan darah tinggi. Ia jadi berpikir, apa mungkin ayahnya juga bisa mengalami hal demikian seperti yang dialami Tuan Huang ini? Memikirkan hal itu, membuat Yifan kini... tertunduk.

.

.

[[]]

.

.

"Nyonya, sudah waktunya makan malam. Tuan sudah menunggu."

"..."

"Nyonya?"

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit mengetuk pintu kamar majikannya, tapi seperti yang terlihat, tak ada sedikit pun sahutan dari sang Nyonya yang terus dipanggil. Bibi Shim sebenarnya sudah ingin menyerah. Heechul, majikannya, tidak pernah mau menghiraukan setiap panggilannnya. Tidak hanya saat makan malam seperti ini. Saat sarapan, makan siang, atau yang lainnya, Heechul tetap akan mengacuhkannya. Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, ia selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar. Tak ada yang berhasil membujuknya bahkan sang suami sekalipun.

Saat Bibi Shim sudah benar-benar menyerah dan berniat kembali ke dapur, Hankyung muncul dihadapannya. "T-Tuan..."

"Kembalilah ke dapur. Biar aku yang mengurusnya." ucap Hankyung.

Bibi Shim mengangguk. Membungkuk sebentar, ia pun beranjak kembali ke dapur.

Hankyung menghela napas. Sudah seminggu lebih istrinya bersikap seperti ini dan Hankyung tahu betul apa penyebab Heechul bersikap demikian. _Yifan_, putera mereka satu-satunya.

Sebenarnya, Hankyung tidak setega itu untuk membiarkan anak semata wayangnya berada diluar sana. Hanya karena ia ingin memberikan sedikit pelajar, ia membiarkan Yifan pergi.

Jujur saja, tidak sulit bagi Hankyung untuk menyuruh bawahannya mencari keberadaan Yifan. Terbukti, dua hari yang lalu, Hankyung sudah mendapat laporan dari salah satu anak buahnya bahwa saat ini Yifan tengah berada di Gyeongsan, daerah pinggiran metropolitan Daegu yang masih bernuansa desa. Hanya saja, ia masih belum memberitahu istrinya.

Tapi, melihat keadaan Heechul yang demikian, masihkah ia akan merahasiakannya dari sang istri?

"Heechul-_ah_, maafkan aku." lirih Hankyung.

.

.

[[]]

.

.

_[__Dua hari setelah peristiwa __Huang __Zhou Mi jatuh pingsan__]_

"Kau yakin akan pergi sendiri, Zitao?" tanya Song Qian pada Zitao.

Zitao mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut menatap sang ibu. "Ibu, tenang saja. Serahkan pada Zitao. Ibu di rumah saja menjaga Ayah."

Song Qian menghela napas. Zitao anaknya memaksa untuk pergi ke ladang sendiri sementara sang ibu berada di rumah merawat sang ayah yang masih terbaring lemah. Hari ini ada beberapa sayuran yang bisa dipanen, karena itu harus ada yang pergi ke ladang untuk mengerjakannya.

"Ya! Sudah siap." seru Zitao. "Ibu, aku pergi dulu."

Song Qian mengangguk. "Pulanglah sebelum sore, Nak."

"Baik, Ibu."

Saat itu, Yifan yang sepertinya baru mandi, lewat didepan Zitao. "Kau!" seru Zitao. "Ikut aku."

Yifan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kemana?"

"Ke _Hollywood_." sahut Zitao asal lalu berjalan meninggalkan Yifan yang masih diam di tempatnya.

Zitao sudah sampai di pintu depan sementara Yifan masih asyik mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Melihatnya, membuat Zitao mendengus kesal.

"Hei, Wu Yifan! Cepat ikut aku!" titah Zitao.

Yifan berdecak kesal. Demi Tuhan, apa gadis itu benar-benar ingin mengajaknya ke _Hollywood_? Akhirnya Yifan pun menghampiri gadis yang tengah berkacak pinggang itu. "Apa maumu?"

Zitao berdecak. "Kau ini, sudah lama berada disini masih saja bersikap sedingin itu." gumam Zitao. Yifan mendelik.

Zitao memutar bola matanya. "Oke, oke. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi ke ladang bersamaku. Kau dengar?"

"Oh..." Yifan bembeo ria tapi— "A-apa kau bilang?! Ke ladang?" Yifan menatap gadis itu horor dengan kedua mata terbelalak.

Zitao menyeringai.

**...**

Dan disinilah mereka. Di ladang. Zitao dan Yifan. Benar-benar. Seperti bukan Yifan saja.

Hari ini, Zitao berencana untuk memanen cabai merah. Beberapa sayuran lain seperti; kentang, kubis, dan juga seledri akan di panen besok. Begitulah jadwal yang sudah dibuat oleh gadis berusia dua puluh tahun tersebut.

Zitao menoleh pada Yifan yang ada disampingnya, wajah lelaki itu nampak memerah. Ho, kepanasan, kah? Padahal mereka baru saja tiba di ladang dan belum melakukan apapun.

"Kau tidak tahan panas?" tanya Zitao melihat Yifan yang terus mengusap keringat yang mengalir di lehernya. Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas pagi dan sinar matahari juga cukup menyengat di atas sana.

Yifan melirik Zitao dengan ekor matanya. "Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan kau mengajakku ke tempat ini? Bagus sekali."

Zitao terkekeh. "Hei, Tuan Wu. Bukankah tidak ada salahnya untukmu sekali-sekali membantu? Berbuat baiklah sedikit."

"Merepotkan." sahut Yifan.

Zitao mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Aish, kau ini menyebalkan sekali."

Gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan Yifan menuju ke barisan cabai merah yang sudah memerah semua dan mulai memetiknya satu persatu. Mau tak mau, Yifan pun mengikutinya.

Zitao sudah memetik cukup banyak cabai dengan tangannya yang lihai sementara Yifan masih diam termangu menatap cabai-cabai itu sambil sesekali mengelap keringatnya lagi. Zitao yang melihat Yifan hanya berdiam saja, mendengus kesal.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin membantuku, ya? Ya sudah, pulang saja sana." gertak Zitao. Sambil komat-kamit tak karuan ia kembali memetik cabai-cabai itu. Sementara Yifan? Astaga, lelaki satu benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan!

...

Sehun tengah berjalan melewati ladang Zitao dan berhenti ketika melihat sosok gadis itu yang berada ditengah tanaman cabai. Sehun tersenyum lalu berniat menghampirinya. Tapi, senyumnya pudar seketika manakala ia menyadari dengan siapa Zitao disana.

"Yifan?" Sehun menatap awas sosok itu yang ternyata kini tengah menatapnya juga. "Apa yang dia lakukan? Bersama Zitao?"

Zitao yang melihat sosok Sehun pun melambaikan tangannya tinggi. Sehun yang melihatnya kemudian balas melambaikan tangan. Ia lalu menghampiri gadis itu.

"Sehun darimana?" Zitao bertanya pada Sehun yang sekarang sudah ikut turun bergabung ke tengah ladang cabai bersama dirinya dan Yifan.

"Aku baru saja dari ladang melihat sayuran yang kata Ayah sudah siap dipanen. Tapi kurasa belum." sahut Sehun.

Zitao mengangguk. "Oh, ya, bagaimana keadaan Paman? Apakah sudah baikan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Iya, sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Hanya saja belum diizinkan oleh Dokter Kim untuk kembali ke ladang. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi sampai keadaannya membaik, Ayah sudah boleh berkebun lagi.

Zitao tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah."

"Paman Huang sendiri bagaimana?" Sehun balik bertanya.

Zitao menggeleng. "Sampai hari ini masih kesulitan menggerakkan tangannya."

Sehun menyentuh pundak sahabatnya. "Tenang saja, aku yakin Paman akan segera sembuh. Lagi pula Dokter Kim mengatakan bahwa Paman hanya mengalami stroke ringan, kan? Teruslah membantu Ayahmu menggerakkan tangannya. Aku yakin beliau pasti akan segera sembuh."

Zitao tersenyum menatap Sehun, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih, Sehun-_ah_."

—dan untuk beberapa waktu, nampaknya Zitao dan Sehun telah melupakan kehadiran sesosok lain ditengah mereka; keduanya larut dalam perbincangan mereka sendiri—bahkan nampak asyik bercanda juga. Tanpa menghiraukan sosok Wu Yifan yang mulai bersungut-sungut tak jelas.

Yifan mendelik. _'Aku diacuhkan? Yang benar saja! Wu Yifan tidak pernah diacuhkan oleh siapapun!'_

"Zitao-_ya,"_ Sehun memanggil Zitao, dan gadis itu pun menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu tidak, perbedaan cabai ini dan pipi wanita?"

Yifan yang tengah mencuri dengar—meski nyatanya ia berdiri tepat disebelah Zitao, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Perbedaan cabai dan pipi wanita? Apa maksudnya?_

Zitao menggeleng. "Maksudnya?"

Sehun berdeham terlebih dahulu, lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Cabai ini, akan memerah kalau memang sudah waktunya matang. Tapi kalau pipi wanita, akan memerah jika..."

"Eh?"

—_Eh?_

Baik Zitao maupun Yifan sama-sama terbelalak atas apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh lelaki bermarga Oh itu.

"Benar, kan? Wajahmu memerah, Zitao-_ya._" Sehun tersenyum sumringah. Sementara Zitao?

Wow! Sepertinya memang benar adanya apa yang Sehun katakan tadi. Lihatlah wajah gadis bermarga Huang itu_. _Benar-benar merah!_—tentu saja, memangnya gadis mana yang tidak memerah jika tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang lelaki yang menicum pipinya? _Seperti yang Sehun lakukan pada Zitao tadi. Dan Zitao benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang.

Sehun yang pada awalnya tersenyum-senyum juga terkekeh, sadar bahwa Zitao sama sekali tidak bergerak. Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja jadi hening. Dengan sebelah tangan menyentuh pipinya, kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Ehm, Sehun jadi tidak enak hati.

Sehun menatap Zitao khawatir. "Zi-Zitao? Kau... baik-baik saja?"—_sepertinya aku berlebihan._

Zitao masih tak bergeming. Sampai kemudian Sehun melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah gadis itu, Zitao tersentak dan akhirnya tersadar juga—dan tiba-tiba saja auranya seolah terasa _menggelap_.

Sehun mundur beberapa langkah. "Zitao kau—"

"Sepertinya aku sakit kepala." Zitao menyela. Sehun terdiam.

Setelah bicara demikian, Zitao segera mengemasi cabai-cabai yang tadi sudah dipetiknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang plastik yang lebih besar. "Berikan punyamu, Yifan."

Yifan mengerjap. Hanya menatap pada Zitao, rasanya masih bingung dengan sikap Zitao yang tiba-tiba berubah dingin seperti itu.

Melihat Yifan yang hanya berdiam diri, Zitao memutar mata. "Yifan? Kau mendengarku, kan?"

Tersentak, langsung saja Yifan menyerahkan cabai yang tadi ia petik pada Zitao dan gadis itu langsung memasukkannya ke dalam wadah yang tadi berisi cabai petikkannya—menyatukannya hasil petikan Yifan yang sedikit ke dalam wadah yang sama dengannya. selanjutnya, gadis itu mengangkat keranjangnya. Menoleh pada Yifan; "Sebaiknya kita pulang."

Yifan mengangguk.

Zitao mulai berjalan, saat berlalu melewati Sehun, ia masih sempat mengatakan; "Kau juga, Sehun-_ah_."

Sehun mengangguk kikuk.

Akhirnya, ketiganya pun pulang bersama. Masih dengan Zitao yang hanya diam disepanjang jalan; hal itu sukses membuat Yifan mengerutkan dahi, sementara Sehun memilih berjalan dibelakang keduanya saja karena dalam hati ia yakin bahwa Zitao pasti kesal karena perbuatannya tadi. Ah, padahal Sehun hanya berniat untuk bercanda, sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Zitao akan marah.

Sehun menjambak rambut belakangnya. _'Aku bodoh.'_

.

.

[[]]

.

.

[Keeseokan hari]

"Ibu, kami pulang!" seru Zitao sambil masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti oleh Yifan. Song Qian pun menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan senyum. Zitao langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping _futon_ sang ayah, menemani beliau yang kini sudah bisa berjalan seperti biasa, namun tangannya masih sedikit kesulitan untuk digerakkan. Sementara Yifan menghilang dibalik pintu dapur.

Song Qian meletakkan secangkir teh hangat untuk sang suami lalu menatap Zitao. "Lelah, Sayang?"

Zitao menggeleng. "Hari ini aku senang sekali Ibu, Ayah."

"Hm, ada apa? Sepertinya menyenangkan?" tanya Zhou Mi.

Zitao mengangguk disertai senyuman lebarnya. "Ayah benar. Hari ini aku saaaangat senang. Ayah, Ibu tahu kenapa? Karena semua sayuran kita laku terjual." ungkap Zitao girang.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah, terima kasih, Nak." Song Qian bangga dengan anaknya.

Zitao nyengir. "Sebenarnya... itu karena Yifan." Zitao mengatakannya tepat saat Yifan kembali dari dapur. Zhou Mi dan Song Qian pun berpaling menatap ke arah pemuda itu, sedangkan yang ditatap justru terdiam—cengo—ditempatnya.

Zitao terkekeh. "Bibi-bibi di pasar heboh karena katanya wajah Yifan sangat tampan. Seketika itu juga berbondong-bondong bibi-bibi lainnya datang dan membeli sayuran kita sambil terus—"

"S-sudahlah! Tidak usah diceritakan sedetail itu!" potong Yifan. Hei, wajahnya memerah. Kepanasan lagi, kah?

Zhou Mi dan Song Qian pun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ah, kalau begitu terima kasih banyak, Yifan." ucap Song Qian dengan senyum termanisnya.

Yifan tercekat ketika mendengar Song Qian mengucapkan kata _terima kasih_ padanya. Hatinya bergetar hanya dengan mendengar satu kata yang murni tertuju padanya itu. Ia memang sering mendapat ucapan seperti itu dari teman-temannya. Tapi entah mengapa, rasanya sangat berbeda ketika wanita ini yang mengucapkannya; bagaimana Yifan menjelaskannya? Ucapan itu terasa begitu... tulus. Membuat Yifan merasa seperti telah melakukan sesuatu yang besar—padahal yang ia lakukan pun tidak ada, hanya sekedar menemani Zitao ke pasar, _that's all__._

Zitao pun ikut tersenyum. Dalam hati, ia berpikir bahwa sebenarnya Yifan itu tidak seangkuh dan sedingin yang selama ini terlihat. Jauh didalam, Yifan itu adalah masih memiliki sifat hangat dan... pemalu.

_Ah, lucunya._

.

.

**[[]]**

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu, secara perlahan sikap Yifan nampak mulai berubah. Lelaki itu sekarang bersikap jauh lebih baik. Dia tidak lagi terlihat dingin seperti biasanya. Meski sikap sombongnya terkadang masih nampak, tapi sungguh, Yifan yang sekarang bahkan sudah mau membantu Zhou Mi meski hanya sekedar mengangkat karung berisi sayuran itu—syukurlah, sekarang ayah Huang Zitao itu akhirnya sembuh juga dari penyakitnya—. Tapi Yifan melakukannya _tanpa_ diminta. Wow, benar-benar perubahan besar. Sepertinya, tinggal dengan keluarga kecil Huang telah memberikan banyak perubahan bagi Yifan. Pemuda itu bahkan sudah mulai jarang terlibat adu mulut dengan Zitao. Keduanya terlihat sedikit lebih akur dari sebelumnya. _Sedikit._

Seperti saat ini, Yifan tengah menemani Zitao memancing di sungai yang airnya sangat jernih. Sementara Zitao asyik memancing, Yifan justru asyik merendam kakinya di dalam air yang sangat segar itu; dan hal itu sukses membuat Zitao mendengus kesal. Pasalnya, Yifan sama sekali tidak membantu dengan pancingan yang ada disebelah duduknya, sementara kedua kakinya yang panjang itu hanya membuat gaduh air sungai dan membuat Zitao benar-benar kesulitan dengan memancingnya.

"Bisa kau tenangkan kakimu itu, Tuan Wu?"

Namun Yifan hanya cuek bebek, bahkan semakin iseng mengepak-ngepakkan kakinya di dalam air.

Zitao benar-benar kesal. Dilepaskannya pancingan di tangannya, gadis itu lantas berdiri dari duduknya diatas batu sungau yang besar, berkacak pinggang, kedua matanya menatap tajam pada sosok lelaki berambut pirang disebelahnya—tapi Yifan masih _sok_ cuek saja.

Zitao menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tiba-tiba saja ide jahil terlintas di kepala cantiknya. "Ah, sepertinya aku lupa mengatakan kalau sungai ini banyak lintahnya—"

"HUAA!"—dan sukses membuat seorang seorang Wu Yifan terjungkal ke belakang.

"Pff—bwahahaha!"—dan sukses juga membuat Huang Zitao tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, gadis mata panda itu lantas kembali meraih alat pancingnya untuk kemudian melabuhkan kembali mata kailnya ke dalam sungai. Nah, sekarang sudah lebih tenang tanpa _kicauan_ kedua kaki si Tiang.

Yifan mendengus. Beruntung sekali bahwa yang ada di belakangnya tadi hanyalah tanah dan rumputnya yang tidak seberapa tebal. Bayangkan saja kalau itu adalah batu? Bisa-bisa Yifan akan mengalami gegar otak lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Omong-omong, sekarang keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik; tinggal menunggu bekas lukanya menghilang saja.

Yifan menoleh pada belakang baju dan celana yang sekarang kotor, ia mendengus. Sementara melihat Zitao yang hanya peduli pada pancingannya membuatnya semakin kesal. Gadis satu ini memang selalu jahat padanya!

"Aku mau pulang!" seru Yifan.

"Pulang saja sendiri!" sahut Zitao. "kalau kau ingat jalan."

Yifan tidak jadi melangkahkan kakinya, sadar bahwa ia memang tidak hafal jalan. Seingatnya tadi melewati beberapa tanjakan dan tikungan atau apa, ah, Yifan benar-benar lupa. Jadi, bagaimana ia bisa pulang?

"Memangnya kau tidak mau pulang?"

Zitao menoleh pada Yifan. "Kita bahkan belum mendapatkan seekor ikan pun, bagaimana bisa kau mengajakku pulang?"

Yifan mendengus. "Aku tidak makan ikan!"

"Tapi aku makan!" balas Zitao.

Yifan menghela napas. Percuma berdebat dengan gadis satu ini. Zitao tak akan pernah mengalah atau menuruti apapun yang ia katakan. Tsk, buang-buang tenaga saja jika ia terus meladeninya. Akhirnya, Yifan kembali memijaki batu besar yang tadi ia duduki. Menghela napas, dengan setengah hati terpaksa mengambil pancingannya, lalu melempar mata kailnya ke dalam sungai, akhirnya ia ikut memancing juga.

Zitao menilik dari ujung mata, dan tersenyum tanpa Yifan melihatnya. Sekarang saja, Yifan jadi terlihat lebih bisa diandalkan dengan pancingannya. Ha, semoga saja mereka dapat banyak ikan hari ini.

...

Yifan mendengus. Sudah hampir setengah hari berlalu mereka habiskan untuk memancing. Tangkapan mereka memang tidak terlalu banyak tapi sungguh, Yifan sudah bosan sekarang. Ia ingin sekali pulang; mandi, ganti baju, makan, dan tidur! Tapi gadis Huang ini tak sedikitpun menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan berhenti memancing. Dibandingkan pulang, Zitao justru mengajak Yifan berpindah lokasi ke sisi sungai yang lainnya demi mendapat _spot_ yang lebih baik, katanya. Ah, ini sudah sangat siang; dan benar-benar panas.

Yifan yang bosan, benar-benar sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan pancingannya. Dilemparnya asal kailnya, lalu alat itu ia letakkan begitu saja disampingnya. Ditatapnya ke sekitar, sepanjang pesisir sungai ini banyak batu yang besar. Hampir menyerupai kali sebenarnya, tapi rasanya tidak cocok disebut kali jika bentuknya lebih luas seperti ini. Banyak pohon dan rumput berjejer, memberi kesan hijau yang sangat nyaman untuk dipandang; udara disini juga sangat segar. Sejenak, Yifan memejamkan mata demi menghirup oksigen yang terasa begitu menyenangkan. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum terukir di bibir tebalnya.

Zitao menoleh ke samping, tepat saat Wu Yifan mengukir senyumnya yang—oh, entah mengapa cukup untuk membuat seorang Huang Zitao terpana. Sungguh, senyum seorang Wu Yifan yang memang baru pertama ini dilihat olehnya, ternyata sangatlah mempesona.

Sadar akan dirinya yang tengah diperhatikan, Yifan menoleh ke samping kanan; tepat pada Zitao yang masih menatap padanya. Mengerutkan dahi, Yifan bingung sendiri melihat gadis Huang itu melamun ke arahnya. Rasanya jadi _keki_ sendiri ketika seorang gadis menatapnya seintens itu. "Ada apa?"

"Eh?" Zitao yang tersadar, buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk. _Uh, tadi itu benar-benar memalukan._

Yifan mengangkat bahu. Untuk sesaat suasana jadi hening begitu saja.

Yifan menunduk, menatap refleksi dirinya yang tercermin pada air sungai dibawah kakinya. "Sehun itu... kulihat sepertinya ia menyukaimu."

Zitao sedikit tersentak, menggerakkan kepalanya kaku, lalu meletakkan pancingannya ke samping. Menghela napas, tidak menyangka kalau Yifan akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. "Ke-kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

Yifan menggedikkan bahunya. "Hanya mengatakan apa yang kuamati."

Zitao terdiam sejenak. Setelah perasaannya lebih stabil, ia kembali mengambil alat pancingnya karena benangnya nampak bergerak liar. Dikiranya ada ikan yang menyambar umpannya, tapi nyatanya hanya rumput yang tersangkut. Zitao menarik pancingnya untuk melepaskan rumput itu. "Kau benar, Sehun memang menyukaiku."

Yifan hampir terpeleset ketika ia baru saja mencoba berdiri dari atas batu kali yang tadi ia diduduki. Beruntung ia masih punya keseimbangan tubuh yang kuat. Zitao agak terkejut dengan hal itu tapi Yifan memberi isyarat bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Selanjutnya, lelaki itu mengambil duduk di atas batu kali yang lebih dekat dengan gadis Huang.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Yifan menatap pada gadis disampingnya.

Zitao mengangguk. "Sehun pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku."

Yifan terdiam sejenak, kedua maniknya menatap lurus ke arah sungai, coba memerhatikan ujung pancingnya, namun rasanya ada yang tidak biasa. "Berarti kalian..."

Zitao menggeleng. "Aku menolaknya."

Yifan menatap Zitao kali ini. "Kenapa?"

Zitao menatap Yifan, sebenarnya agak bingung juga karena lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja jadi banyak bicara seperti ini, bahkan lebih banyak bertanya juga. Namun Zitao hanya melihatnya sambil tersenyum. "Dia sahabatku dan aku tidak ingin merusak hal itu." ungkap Zitao.

"Memangnya kau sama sekali tidak menyukainya?"

Zitao hanya menggelengkan kepala tanpa mengucapkan kata lebih banyak lagi. Entahlah, rasanya aneh saja tiba-tiba ia membicarakan hal ini dengan Yifan; bagaimanapun juga Zitao tetap merasa bahwa lelaki disebelahnya ini adalah seorang yang asing. Ia tidak begitu mengenal dengan baik bagaimana Yifan sesungguhnya. Apakah jahat, ataukah baik. Terlebih karena perubahan sifat Yifan yang akhir-akhir ini membuat Zitao semakin bingung. Sebenarnya, mana yang menjadi sifat Wu Yifan sebenarnya?

"Hei, umpanku sudah habis." ucap Yifan, seraya memperlihatkan wadah tempat umpan pancingnya yang memang sudah kosong. Tidak sesuai dengan beberapa ekor yang ia dapat, umpannya justru habis tak bersisa.

Zitao melihat pada wadah umpan miliknya, niatnya ingin berbagi dengan lelaki itu, tapi nyatanya miliknya juga sudah habis. Menghela napas. Kalau begini ceritanya, mereka tidak bisa memancing lagi. Tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali pulang. Dengan tangkapan seadanya, paling tidak beberapa ekor ikan yang ia dapat, digabung dengan tangkapan Yifan, masihlah cukup untuk makan malam sampai sarapan besok pagi. Zitao pun segera membereskan alat pancingnya dan mengajak Yifan pulang.

Zitao berjalan lebih dulu sementara Yifan masih membereskan alat pancingnya. Sambil bersenandung, dengan riang Zitao memijaki satu demi satu bebatuan sungai yang besar. Sialnya, karena alas kaki itu yang tadi menginjak tanah, membuat pijakan Zitao pada batu terakhir terasa licin—Zitao kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Yifan terbelalak. "Zitao!"

Zitao sudah menututup kedua matanya. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi tapi—tidak ada rasa sakit seperti yang ia bayangkan?

'_Apa aku di surga_?'

"Zitao! Hei! Buka matamu."

'_Tapi itu terdengar seperti suara Yifan?'_

Zitao lalu membuka matanya dengan pelan. Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia ketika hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah hazel Yifan yang, astaga! Sangat dekat dengannya. Zitao membelalakkan mata.

Wajah keduanya begitu dekat. Saking dekatnya, Zitao bahkan bisa merasakan hangatnya hembusan napas Yifan yang menerpa wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bahwa wajahnya terasa menghangat dan tubuhnya jadi menegang kaku namun gemetar juga—lemas kemudian.

'_Te-terlalu dekat!'_

Ketika Zitao kehilangan keseimbangannya dari atas batu dan hampir terjatuh, Yifan bergerak cepat untuk menahan gadis itu dengan segera meraih pinggangnya. Berkat tumpuan kaki Yifan yang cukup kuat, keseimbangan Zitao pun bisa dipertahankan dan gadis itu tak jadi terjatuh. Sungguh, Yifan merasa bahwa jantungnya hampir saja copot jika gadis Huang ini benar-benar terjatuh karena dipastikan bahwa Zitao akan membentur bebatuan keras yang ada disekelilingnya. Bisa-bisa kepala gadis itu retak—dan itu benar-benar menyeramkan ketika Yifan membayangkannya. Sungguh, kejadian sepersekian detik tadi sangatlah menengangkan bagi keduanya.

Tapi sekarang ada hal lain yang _lebih parah_ dari sekedar terjatuh. Wajah mereka, wajah Zitao dan Yifan, sekarang—oh, itu sangat dekat. Saking dekatnya, bahkan hidung mereka sudah nampak hampir bersentuhan.

Selain itu, posisi mereka yang juga _tidak biasa_; kedua lengan Yifan melingkar erat pada pinggang ramping Zitao, sedangkan kedua tangan gadis itu berada di dada Yifan, mencengkeram erat kaos cokelat yang lelaki itu kenakan. Jika ada seseorang yang melihat keadaan mereka saat ini, pastilah orang itu akan berpikir yang _bukan-bukan _tentang posisi Zitao dan Yifan sekarang.

Keduanya masih terus mempertahankan posisinya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya saling menatap dengan mata yang sama-sama melebar—terbelalak. Dengan jarak sedekat itu Yifan bisa melihat semburat merah menghiasi kedua belah pipi Zitao. Manis sekali, pikirnya.

Suasana ini tidaklah biasa—dan Yifan merasa sangat sulit untuk mengendalikan pikirannya. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, pemuda Wu itu malah memiringkan wajahnya ke arah kanan. Membuat hidung keduanya yang tadi hanya hampir bersentuhan sekarang sudah benar-benar bersentuhan. Refleks, Zitao malah menutup keduanya matanya, dan Yifan mengikutinya; menutup kedua hazelnya juga.

Kedua bibir itu menempel sempurna—untuk posisi mereka yang tak akan ada siapapun dapat menghalanginya, keduanya benar-benar berciuman disana. Yifan bisa merasakan tubuh Zitao yang gemetar. Namun hal itu tak serta-merta membuatnya tersadar untuk melepaskan gadis itu, justru ia merasa bahwa bibir gadis ini teramat pas untuknya. Yifan tersenyum disela ciumannya.

'_Manis.'_ batin Yifan.

Zitao tak bergerak. Ia sadar apa yang tengah mereka perbuat sekarang tapi ia tetap tak bisa bergeming. Ia ingin berontak tapi otaknya seperti tak sinkron dengan tubuhnya. Ciuman ini memutus semua neuronnya untuk menghantarkan respon agar ia bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ini membuatnya kaku. Tubuhnya benar-benar kaku—dan tegang juga.

Merasa Zitao hanya diam, Yifan semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Dihisapnya bibir bagian atas gadis itu. Membuat tubuh Zitao semakin bergetar. Yifan baru akan menerobos masuk melalui celah bibir Zitao dengan lidahnya; saat itulah Zitao langsung mendorong Yifan hingga lelaki itu jatuh terduduk di atas batu kali yang besar tepat berada dibelakangnya. Rasa sakit lantas menjalari bagian belakang tubuh lelaki itu.

"Ma-maaf," lirih Zitao melihat Yifan yang nampak kesakitan.

Yifan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Tak apa." lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Ki-kita pulang." Zitao tergugup—masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Yifan menggaruk belakang kepalanya kemudian mengangguk.

Zitao baru akan mengangkat ember tempat ia menaruh ikan hasil pancingannya ketika tangan Yifan menghalanginya. "Biar aku saja." ucap Yifan.

Zitao mengangguk dan segera berpaling dari lelaki itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tidak bisa berlama-lama melihat Yifan karena jantungnya yang kembali berdetak kencang. Itu benar-benar membuat Zitao gugup. Lantas, ia pun memilih berjalan lebih dulu dengan Yifan mengikuti di belakangnya.

Selama perjalanan pulang itu, keduanya hanya diam. Tak ada yang mau bicara. Sepertinya _kejadian_ tadi benar-benar membuat keduanya menjadi canggung sekarang.

.

.

[**[]**]

.

.

Hankyung duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kebesarannya di kantor. Tangan kanannya kemudian tergerak untuk memijit pelipisnya; pusing. Sementara di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah proposal yang baru saja diserahkan oleh sekretaris yang ada dihadapannya. Hankyung menghela napas.

"Kapan rapat proyek baru ini dilakukan?" tanya Hankyung pada sekretarisnya itu.

"Hari Rabu, jam tiga siang, _Sajangnim_." sahut sekretaris itu.

Hankyung kembali menghela napas lalu meletakkan proposal itu ke atas meja kerjanya. "Baiklah. Terima kasih atas kerjamu hari ini. Kau boleh kembali."

"_Ye, Sajangnim_." Sekretaris itu lalu menunduk memberi hormat. Baru saja ia sampai didepan pintu, Hankyung kembali memanggilnya.

"Tolong suruh Joonmyeon ke ruanganku." perintah Hankyung. Sekeretarisnya pun mengangguk dan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, orang yang disebut sebagai Joonmyeon itu pun masuk ke dalam ruangan Hankyung.

"_Ye, Sajangnim_. Anda memanggil saya?" tanya Joonmyeon sopan.

Hankyung tersenyum lalu mempersilakan Joonmyeon duduk di sofa tamu. Hankyung sendiri juga ikut duduk di sofa itu, berseberangan dengan Joonmyeon.

"Tidak usah formal begitu, Joonmyeon-_ah_. Panggil saja aku Pamankarena saat ini aku memanggilmu bukan untuk masalah perusahaan." ucap Hankyung.

Joonmyeon pun tersenyum. "Baiklah, Paman."

Joonmyeon adalah suami dari keponakan Hankyung yang bernama Wu Yixing dan sengaja ia pekerjakan di perusahaan pusat Wu Grup di Seoul ini. Hankyung sangat percaya pada Joonmyeon karena pria berusia duapuluh tujuh tahun ini adalah pria yang baik, bertalenta, dan berdedikasi tinggi.

"Bagaimana dengan Yifan?" tanya Hankyung tanpa basa-basi. Selama ini, Joonmyeon adalah seseorang yang ditugaskan oleh Hankyung untuk memantau keadaan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Yifan saat ini tinggal bersama keluarga Huang, Paman. Mereka adalah petani sayuran di desa itu. Dan perlu paman ketahui, keadaan Yifan sekarang sudah membaik." jelas Joonmyeon.

Hankyung mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak atas kerja kerasmu. Tapi, aku ingin kau menyiapkan semuanya segera."

"_Ye?"_

Hankyung menatap Joonmyeon lekat. "Besok, bawa Yifan pulang."

.

.

.

[_**tobecontinue**_]

.

.

Oh iya, maaf kalau FF ini _gak _ ada perbedaan cerita sama yang KyuMin versi. Saia _gak_ tahu harus menambahkan plot apa, jadi ya... disamain aja. Hehehe... ^^

.

.

_Sign,_

**Z hie Hikaru**


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Loving You, Slowly"**_

_Cast:_

_**Wu Yifan**__, __**Huang Zitao**__, __**Byun Baekhyun**__, __**Park Chanyeol**__, __**Oh Sehun**__, and others._

.

_**Disclaimer: **__semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya._

_**Warning: **__**REMAKE**__ from MY Old FanFiction "When Love Changes Everything", __Genderswitch__. __South Korea!View__. No bashing characters. Typo(s). Etc._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Zhie Hikaru©2015**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Cinta itu hadir ketika kau muncul dikehidupanku. Kemudian c__inta__ itu__ mengubah segalanya,__ hingga __yang ada hanya curahan kasih dan sayang tanpa batas._

_Cintalah yang membuat kita menjadi seperti ini._

_Karena cinta, mampu mengubah segalanya._

_Segalanya pun menjadi lebih __indah.__"_

.

.

**[**크리스타오**]**

**.**

**.**

Keluarga Huang beserta Yifan baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Satu perubahan lagi dari seorang Wu Yifan. Pemuda itu bahkan sekarang mulai menyukai untuk memakan beberapa sayuran. Terbukti dari makan malam tadi, ia bahkan menghabiskan sepiring _japchae _yang dibuatkan oleh Song Qian. Padahal selama ini, bahkan saat Heechul yang notabeni adalah ibu kandung Yifan sendiri yang memasak, Yifan tak akan pernah mau memakan sayuran itu.

Selesai makan malam itu, Yifan lalu mendudukkan dirinya dipelataran rumah. Menengadah ke atas, menatap langit kelam disana. Malam ini, langit benar-benar indah. Bintang-bintang yang bertaburan menjadi penghias gelapnya cakrawala. Meski bulan tidak nampak, tetap tak mengurangi keindahan lukisan nyata ciptaan Tuhan tersebut.

Yifan menghembuskan napas panjang. Menatap langit seperti ini adalah salah satu hobi ibunya.

Dulu, saat Yifan masih kecil, hampir setiap malam sang ibu akan mengajaknya duduk dibalkon kamar sambil memerhatikan langit. Persis seperti yang Yifan lakukan saat ini. Dari ibunya juga Yifan mengetahui beberapa konstelasi bintang seperti _Big Dipper, Scorpion, __Crux__,_dan masih banyak yang lainnya yang Yifan tidak begitu mengingatnya. Tapi dari semua rasi bintang itu, Yifan paling suka saat ibunya menjelaskan tentang rasi _Big Dipper._

Ibunya mengatakan, rasi bintang _Big Dipper_ itu adalah yang sangat penting untuk dilihat, karena rasi itu dapat menunjukkan dimana Bintang Utara berada. Bintang Utara selalu menunjukkan arah utara. Jadi, jika kita menemukan Bintang Utara, maka kita akan dapat menemukan arah utara dan kemudian kita juga bisa menentukan dimana arah selatan, timur, dan barat. Dengan begitu, kita dapat menemukan jalan saat tersesat.

Heechul menjelaskan pada Yifan bahwa jika suatu saat Yifan berada dalam keadaan yang menyulitkan atau dalam masalah yang membuatnya merasa _tersesat_, maka Yifan harus menemukan _Bintang Utaranya_. Perlahan, dengan Yifan menemukan _Bintang Utaranya_, dengan sendirinya ia akan terarah untuk menuju pada selatan, barat, dan timur. Maka Yifan akan bisa terbebas dan menemukan jalan keluar dari masalahnya. Yifan yang saat itu masih berumur sepuluh tahun, sebenarnya tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh sang ibu. Sedangkan Heechul hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut surai kecokelatan sang anak, lalu berkata, _"Kau akan mengerti __ini __dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, __Nak__."_

Bahkan sejujurnya, diusianya yang keduapuluh tahun ini pun, Yifan masih belum mengerti apa kiranya _Bintang Utara_ yang ibunya maksud itu. Benar-benar seperti sebuah teka-teki yang sangat sulit untuk dipecahkan, pikir Yifan.

Sementara Yifan sibuk mengamati langit sambil mengenang masa lalunya, dari depan pintu berdiri Zitao yang justru mengamati pemuda itu sedari tadi. Karena penasaran, Zitao kemudian mengambil duduk disamping Yifan. Tapi lelaki itu tak juga menyadari kehadirannya, masih sibuk menatap langit di atas sana.

Zitao yang bingung, kemudian mengikuti Yifan untuk menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat bintang yang bertaburan diatas sana. Sangat indah.

"Indah sekali, ya."

Yifan terkejut mendengar ucapan Zitao barusan. Zitao lalu tersenyum ke arah Yifan yang kemudian juga dibalas dengan senyuman oleh lelaki itu. Lalu, keduanya kembali ke posisi tadi; menatap langit diatas sana.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu, Yifan?" tanya Zitao. Tatapannya masih lekat ke atas sana.

Yifan menghela napas. "Hm, Ibuku_._" sahut Yifan.

Zitao menekuk kedua kakinya lalu memeluknya. "Kau... ingin pulang?" Sedikit rasa tidak rela terselip saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir _plum_nya.

Yifan menggeleng.

Zitao menatap Yifan, bingung. "Tapi bukankah kau merindukan Ibumu?"

Yifan ikut menekuk dan memeluk kakinya sama seperti yang dilakukan Zitao. "Aku memang merindukannya. Tapi aku tidak ingin pulang."

"Kenapa?"

Yifan tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, untuk sesaat ia terdiam, dalam hati berpikir apakah tak mengapa jika ia bercerita? Bercerita tentang hidupnya? Namun ketika ia menoleh pada mata Zitao yang teduh, Yifan merasa bahwa hatinya begitu ringan untuk mengatakannya; "Ayah mengusirku."

Selanjutnya, tanpa diminta, Yifan mulai menceritakan kepada Zitao tentang dirinya. Mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ia pendam kepada sosok gadis disampingnya itu. Yifan bercerita tentang hidupnya. Mulai dari sikap kedua orang tuanya yang berubah semenjak perusahan mereka sukses; Ayahnya yang mulai jarang pulang ke rumah; Ibunya juga mulai meninggalkan kebiasaannya melihat langit bersamanya semenjak wanita itu membangun restoran yang juga sukses.

Yifan menceritakan tentang sikapnya yang juga mulai berubah. Dari ia yang dulu ceria, menjadi lelaki yang dingin dan menutup diri. Semua itu ia lakukan karena tempat ia berbagi sudah tidak ada. Orang tuanya tak lagi memperhatikannya seperti dulu. Keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis mereka masing-masing. Karenanya, Yifan pun berusaha mencari kesibukannya sendiri. Yifan mengakui pada Zitao bahwa ia mulai mengkonsumsi alkohol bahkan diusianya yang baru menginjak lima belas tahun. Zitao cukup terkejut mendengarnya; juga benar-benar prihatin untuk hal itu.

Lalu, _insiden_ malam itu. Insiden dimana Yifan diusir dari apartemen oleh ayahnya sendiri, hingga mengalami kecelakaan dan kemudian berakhir ditempat Zitao. Semuanya, Yifan menceritakan semuanya pada Zitao. Cerita yang murni tanpa ada kebohongan dari seorang Wu Yifan.

Dari semua itu, ada satu hal yang dapat Zitao simpulkan—

Yifan itu kesepian.

"Ternyata menjadi kaya itu tidak selalu menyenangkan, ya?"

Yifan terkekeh mendengar penuturan Zitao.

Zitao yang menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, refleks menutup mulutnya. "M-maaf, bukan maksudku menyinggungmu."

Yifan menggeleng. Ia kembali menselonjorkan kakinya. "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Itu sama sekali tak membuatku tersinggung."

Zitao memiringkan wajahnya lucu. "Benarkah?"

Yifan yang gemas melihatnya gadis itu, tiba-tiba saja kedua tangannya tergerak untuk mencubit kedua belah pipi Zitao yang ternyata sedikit tembem itu.

"A-aw! Aish!" Zitao merenggut sambil menggosok-gosok kedua pipinya. "Sakit, Yifan!"

Yifan lagi-lagi terkekeh. "_So_, aku harus minta maaf, begitu?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Zitao.

Yifan tersenyum geli lalu mendekati Zitao. Diraihnya wajah itu dengan kedua tangan besarnya lalu mengusap-usapnya lembut. Zitao mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu mendapati perlakuan Yifan yang menurutnya sangat tidak biasa itu. Semburat merah pun muncul menghiasi wajahnya yang imut.

"Nah, sudah tidak sakit lagi, kan?"

Keduanya terdiam. Kedua obsidian itu saling menatap dalam jarak yang terbilang cukup dekat. Tangan Yifan sendiri masih menempel di wajah Zitao. Yifan, pemuda itu kembali mengusap lembut pipi Zitao yang entah mengapa ia rasa sedikit menghangat. Sementara Zitao sendiri menatap Yifan sendu sambil menikmati hangatnya usapan tangan kasar khas lelaki itu di wajahnya.

Yifan mendekat, menipiskan jarak antara keduanya. Dengan mengikuti nalurinya, Zitao pun memejamkan matanya; seketika terbayang olehnya insiden ciuman di sungai waktu itu tapi—_uh_!

Melihat Zitao yang memejamkan mata, Yifan pun tersenyum. Dikecupnya kening gadis itu lembut lalu mengusap puncak surai hitam itu gemas. "Sudah malam. Tidurlah." ucap Yifan.

Dengan patuh, Zitao pun mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Yifan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Yifan.

Zitao telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Yifan menghela napas. Pemuda itu, bukannya ikut masuk ke dalam rumah, ia malah kembali terlarut dalam kegiatan awalnya tadi; menatap langit. Udara semakin dingin. Tubuh Yifan sendiri sudah mulai bergetar karena angin malam yang menerpa. Tapi tak nampak bahwa lelaki itu akan segera mengakhiri kegiatannya tersebut. Sambil menatap langit, ia malah tersenyum.

"Wajahnya benar-benar menggemaskan." gumamnya—dan senyum itu pun terkembang semakin lebar.

Sementara itu, Zitao yang sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan mata. Ia nampak gusar. Sekali ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, tak lama kemudian ia pun kembali membukanya. Gadis itu nampak tak tenang.

"Aish, Huang Zitao, berhentilah bersikap seperti ini." ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kesal karena tak kunjung bisa tidur, Zitao lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Dengan pipinya yang digembungkan lucu, gadis itu kembali bergumam tak jelas.

"Memangnya apa sebenarnya yang kuharapkan?"

Dan malam itu Zitao benar-benar tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sama sekali.

.

.

**[[]]**

.

.

Siang itu, Zitao tengah menyapu pelatar rumahnya saat dilihatnya seseorang dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan juga kaca mata hitam sedang celingak-celinguk dari tepi jalan di depan rumahnya. Meski penasaran, Zitao hanya berani menatap lelaki itu sekilas saja. Takut bahwa orang itu akan salah paham jika ia terus menatapnya.

Zitao baru akan masuk ke dalam rumah ketika seseorang menyapanya. Zitao pun berbalik menatap orang itu yang tak lain adalah lelaki bersetelan hitam tadi. Dengan ragu, Zitao balas menyapa orang itu.

"Maaf, apa benar ini kediaman Tuan Huang?" tanya orang berjas hitam itu.

Zitao mengangguk. "_Ye_, Anda benar. A-ada apa?"

Orang itu tersenyum lalu melepaskan kacamatanya. "Apa benar disini tinggal seorang bernama Wu Yifan?"

Dalam hati Zitao mulai curiga, apa jangan-jangan lelaki ini adalah agen FBI? Karena sikapnya seperti seorang detektif yang tengah menyelediki suatu kasus. Tapi, untuk apa orang ini mencari Yifan?

Lagi, Zitao mengangguk.

Orang itu kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, bisakah saya bertemu dengannya?"

Zitao baru akan angkat bicara tapi Yifan yang dimaskud sudah lebih dulu muncul dan langsung menginterupsinya.

"Bicara dengan siapa, Zitao?" tanya Yifan.

Melihat sosok Yifan muncul di depan pintu, lelaki tadi kembali tersenyum. Yifan yang melihatnya pun nampak terkejut. Ia menatap orang itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jo-Joonmyeon?"

**..****.**

Yifan dan seseorang yang tadi ia panggil sebagai Joonmyeon itu tengah duduk di ruang tamu, sementara Zitao, gadis itu memilih menyibukkan diri di dapur karena merasa ia tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kedua pemuda itu. Sekaligus memberi privasi kepada keduanya untuk bisa bicara.

"Tidak biasanya." ucap Yifan ketus. Nampak sekali bahwa ia tidak senang melihat kedatangan suami dari kakak sepupunya itu. Bahkan saat bicara, ia sama sekali tak menatap Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku tahu kau tidak suka berbasa-basi jadi aku akan langsung mengatakan intinya saja."

Yifan hanya diam, namun ia mendengarkan itu.

"Paman menyuruhku untuk membawamu pulang." ucap Joonmyeon kemudian.

Mendengarnya, Yifan malah menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya. "Dia ingin aku pulang? Ck, bahkan orang itu sudah mengusirku, jadi kenapa aku harus pulang?"

Joonmyeon mentatap Yifan disampingnya. "Tapi paman ingin kau kembali, Yifan-_ah_."

Yifan balas menatap Joonmyeon. "_Gege__,_ tidak dengar? Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa mereka sudah mengusirku? Aku sudah tidak punya tempat tinggal disana. Aku rasa kau sudah tahu itu."

Joonmyeon kembali menghela napas. "Bukan mereka, Wu Yifan, tapi ayahmu. Karena yang menyuruh kau pergi itu hanya ayahmu, bukan ibumu. Memangnya kau tidak merindukan ibumu?"

Yifan tidak menyahut.

"Yifan, dengarkan aku. Kali ini saja, cobalah mengalah dengan egomu. Pikirkan ibumu. Beliau bahkan sampai jatuh sakit karena terus mengkhawatirkanmu." Joonmyeon mencoba untuk membujuk. Ia tahu adik iparnya ini sedang marah besar pada ayahnya sendiri, tapi Joonmyeon juga tahu betul bahwa Yifan tidak akan bisa semarah itu pada ibunya.

Yifan tertunduk. Sungguh, dalam lubuk hatinya tentu saja ia merindukan sosok wanita yang telah mengantarkannya ke dunia ini. Yifan merindukan ibunya, sangat, dan itu tak bisa ia pungkiri. Bahkan ketika Joonmyeon mengatakan padanya bahwa ibunya smapai jatuh sakit, rasa sesak kini memenuhi rongga dada Wu muda tersebut. Sesak yang menusuk hingga ke hatinya. Yifan... merindukan ibunya.

"Yifan?"

Yifan mendongak, menatap Joonmyeon. "Jika memang mereka ingin aku pulang, katakan pada mereka aku tak akan pulang kecuali—" Yifan memberi jeda. "kecuali mereka sendiri yang datang memintaku kembali." lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Anak itu berlebihan." gumam Joonmyeon. Namun demikian ia tahu satu hal, Yifan tidak akan menolak.

.

.

[**[]**]

.

.

Sehun sedang berada di perpustakaan mencari referensi untuk tugas kuliahnya, saat dilihatnya Chanyeol, seseorang yang menurut Sehun sangat jarang berada di tempat macam perpustakaan ini. Chanyeol nampak serius menatap komputer jinjing dihadapnnya sambil sesekali mengetik sesuatu pada _keyboard_nya. Sehun kemudian menghampirinya.

"Permisi," sapa Sehun.

Chanyeol yang mendengar seseorang tengah menyapanya, menengadahkan kepalanya menatap sosok Sehun yag kini berdiri didepannya. Ia pun balas menyapa.

"Ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun berusaha tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu kau mengenalku atau tidak tapi kita satu kelas di kelas musik modern." sahut Sehun.

Chanyeol pun manggut-manggut. "Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku tidak memperhatikannya."

"Tak apa. Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, tapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Boleh aku duduk?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun bingung. "Oh, kau terlihat begitu berkepentingan. Baiklah, silakan." ucap Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sehun lalu menarik kursi yang berseberangan dengan Chanyeol dan mendudukinya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kautanyakan?"

Sehun menghela napas. "Aku ingin bertanya... tentang Wu Yifan."

…

Ketika ia keluar dari perpustakaan, wajahnya nampak mengerut dan kebingungan. Seharusnya Sehun bisa merasa lebih _terang_ setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Chanyeol. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, ia jadi semakin tidak mengerti. Semakin bingung karena apa yang ia dapat dari Chanyeol, sangat berbeda dengan yang ia dengar dari orang lain yang sempat ia tanyai juga.

Menurut penuturan Chanyeol, Wu Yifan itu pergi dari rumah alias kabur, sedangkan menurut penuturan Jongin, Yifan itu diusir dari rumah oleh ayahnya sendiri. Aneh, kenapa bisa dengan penyebab berbeda seperti itu? Padahal setahu Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin itu, keduanya adalah orang yang dekat dengan Wu Yifan—ia melakukan sedikit penyelidikan lain untuk ini. Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Wu Yifan bisa berada ditempat Zitao seperti sekarang ini?

Namun dari hal itu, yang cukup untuk membuat Sehun heran adalah; gadis itu, Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang waktu itu dilihatnya tengah berciuman panas dengan Chanyeol di kafetaria, ternyata adalah kekasih Wu Yifan. Itu yang Sehun ketahui dari Yeon Rae, teman sekelasnya yang ternyata diam-diam menyukai pemuda Wu tersebut.

Menurut Yeon Rae, Baekhyun itu adalah kekasih yang paling disayangi oleh lelakibermarga Wu itu. Terbukti dari hubungan keduanya yang berjalan cukup lama—_well_, walaupun akhir-akhir ini keduanya tak nampak terlihat bersama seperti biasa. Yeon Rae bilang, seorang Wu Yifan tidak pernah mengencani kekasihnya lebih dari dua minggu. Sedangkan dengan Baekhyun, bahkan Yifan sudah bersama gadis itu lebih dari sebulan. Karena itu, menurut Yeon Rae, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang spesial untuk Wu Yifan. Tapi, jika memang begitu, lalu yang apa maksudnya ketika ia melihat gadis Byun itu bersama Chanyeol? Apa Baekhyun mengkhianati Yifan?

Tiba-tiba saja sosok seorang Huang Zitao adalah yang terlintas dibenak Oh Sehun. Sehun merasa khawatir; khawatir kalau-kalau orang yang ia cintai itu akan—aish! Sehun bahkan tak berani untuk membayangkannya.

Memikirkan sikap Zitao yang akhir-akhir ini berubah, seiring dengan perubahan sikap yang juga drastis oleh Wu Yifan itu, Sehun merasa takut—benar-benar takut. Ia tidak ingin bahwa Zitao akan merasa sakit hati dan tersakiti. Entahlah, rasanya ia bisa merasakan bahwa jika Zitao terus bersama dengan lelaki bermarga Wu itu, maka lelaki itu hanya akan membuat gadis Huang itu kecewa.

—dan Sehun tidak ingin melihat Zitao yang kecewa.

Karena itulah... karena itulah ia tidak menyukainya. Lelaki itu, Wu Yifan;

"Aku benci orang ini!"

.

.

[**[]**]

.

.

Hankyung menggebrak meja kerjanya.

"Anak ini! Sebenarnya apa maunya?!" Hankyung meluap. Baru saja ia mendapat laporan dari Joonmyeon bahwa Yifan tidak ingin pulang kecuali ia, Hankyung, sendiri yang menjemputnya.

Hankyung menatap Joonmyeon yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Rasa bersalah karena telah berteriak dihadapan keponakannya sendiri. Hankyung lalu menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Maaf. Aku hanya terlalu emosi." ucap Hankyung.

Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Paman, bolehkah aku berpendapat?"

Hankyung terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika Paman dan Bibi yang langsung menjemput Yifan."

Hankyung diam.

"Yifan, kurasa anak itu sebenarnya sangat merindukan kalian. Saat bicara dengannya waktu itu, matanya nampak berkaca-kaca setelah kukatakan bahwa bibi sedang sakit karena mengkhawatirkannya." Joonmyeon memberi jeda. "Paman, Yifan itu anak yang baik. Dia hanya butuh lebih banyak perhatian dari kalian agar ia percaya bahwa kalian juga menyayanginya." Joonmyeon tertunduk.

Hankyung menghela napas. "Entahlah, Joonmyeon-_ah_. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa anak itu sangat jauh berbeda dibandingkan saat ia kecil dulu. Yifan yang sekarang benar-benar pembangkang."

Joonmyeon menggeleng. "Bukan pembangkang, Paman. Ia hanya sedang mencari pelarian agar tidak larut dalam kesedihannya."

"Kesedihan?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Ia pasti merasa, maaf, _kehilangan_. Karena Paman dan Bibi terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Karena itulah, dia mencoba mengalihkan semuanya dengan bersikap yang Paman sebut itu sebagai pembangkang hanya agar supaya ia diperhatikan. Itu menurutku, Paman."

Hankyung terdiam. Mencoba meresapi dalam-dalam apa yang telah diucapkan oleh Joonmyeon. Jika benar demikian, berarti selama ini ia sangat tidak peka terhadap anaknya sendiri. Rasa bersalah pun menyelimuti hati seorang Wu Hankyung. Rasa bersalah terhadap anaknya sendiri yang tanpa sadar sudah ia terlantarkan.

"Aku... ayah yang mengecewakan." lirih Hankyung.

.

.

[[]]

.

.

Rupanya, Hankyung benar-benar mendalami semua perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Joonmyeon waktu itu. Karena itulah, ia sekarang berada disini. Berdiri di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang selama ini telah menampung anak semata wayangnya. Bersama sang istri, Hankyung melangkahkan kakinya hingga sampai didepan pintu rumah itu. Hankyung mengetuk beberapa kali daun pintu yang terbuat dari kayu yang nampaknya sudah berumur. Tak berapa lama, muncullah seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Zitao.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Zitao sopan.

Heechul tersenyum melihat gadis itu. "Kami ingin bertemu—"

"Ibu?"

Zitao berbalik ketika mendengar suara Yifan. Dilihatnya lelaki itu yang terpaku menatap ke arah dua orang diluar sana.

'_Ibu__?__'_ batin Zitao.

Heechul yang sudah sangat merindukan sang anak langsung berlari masuk dan memeluk Yifan erat. Tangisnya pun pecah membasahi baju putera semata wayangnya tersebut. "I-Ibu merindukanmu, Nak. Sangat merindukanmu."

"I-Ibu..."

Yifan melihat sang ayah yang masih berdiri di depan sana. Ketika keduanya saling menatap, tampak kecanggungan yang menyelimuti. Hankyung sendiri lebih memilih menoleh ke samping. Merasa kesal namun juga bersalah disaat yang sama. Saat itulah Yifan menghela napas. Sebenarnya, egonya yang tinggi itu tak jauh berbeda dengan ego sang ayah sendiri.

"Tu-Tuan masuklah. Jangan berdiri disitu saja." ucap Zitao.

Meski ragu, Hankyung akhirnya masuk juga ke dalam rumah itu.

...

"Yifan-_ah_, bagaimana keadaanmu? Ibu sangat merindukanmu." ucap Heechul sambil menggenggam kedua tangan sang anak. Air mata masih menggenang dari manik matanya.

Yifan tersenyum lembut dan balas menggenggam erat tangan sang Ibu. "Aku baik, Bu. Ibu bisa melihatnya sendiri."

Heechul menatap anaknya intens. Dilihatnya tiap jengkal tubuh Yifan; _berubah_. Anaknya terlihat lebih baik. Pipi tirusnya tak lagi setirus dulu; nampak lebih berisi. Begitu pula tubuhnya, nampak lebih berisi dari biasanya. Dan satu hal yang paling berubah adalah; mata. Yang dulu selalu memerah karena—_you know_, alkohol, sekarang nampak jauh lebih bersinar. Memancarkan hazel yang nampak _lebih hidup_.

Heechul meraih wajah sang anak. "Syukurlah kau baik, Nak."

"Kita pulang sekarang." ucap Hankyung tiba-tiba. Membuat Yifan dan Zitao cukup terkejut.

Yifan mendelik menatap sang ayah. Tidak! Ia tidak berharap seperti ini. Ia meminta kedua orang tuanya untuk datang langsung menemuinya, bukan untuk seperti ini. Apa kalian mengerti?

Yifan membenci saat ayahnya seperti ini. Saat dimana ayahnya bertindak egois—sekehendak hatinya. Ayahnya itu, dengan begitu saja mengusirnya lalu sekarang memintanya untuk pulang? Yifan hanya ingin ayahnya itu meminta maaf. Hanya itu.

"Aku tidak mau."

Heechul terbelalak. Hankyung menatap anaknya tajam.

"Kenapa bicara begitu, Yifan?" Zitao yang sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi menyaksikan keluarga itu pun akhirnya ikut angkat bicara.

Yifan menatap gadis itu sekilas lalu beralih menatap ayahnya intens. "Aku senang tinggal disini." ucap Yifan.

Heechul menatap anaknya tak percaya. "Yi-Yifan—"

"Aku merasa lebih nyaman berada ditengah keluarga ini daripada di rumahku sendiri." Yifan berusaha menguatkan diri untuk tidak menatap sang Ibu yang nampaknya akan menangis lagi.

"Yifan!" suara Zitao meninggi. Meski sadar bahwa ia tidak seharusnya ikut campur dalam masalah keluarga ini, tapi sungguh ia sangat kesal melihat sikap Yifan yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan. Hei, kedua orang itu ayah dan ibunya, bukan?

Tapi Yifan tak peduli!

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Yifan benar bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Tinggal bersama keluarga Huang memang membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman jika dibandingkan dengan rumahnya sendiri. Disana, dirumahnya yang besar itu, ia hanya diacuhkan. Tidak seperti saat ia berada disini, ia merasa bahwa keberadaannya benar-benar _ada_. Lebih merasa dihargai. Merasa bahwa ia memang bisa diharapkan. Bahkan sekalipun ia hanya seorang asing; Zitao, ayah, dan ibunya, tetap memperlakukannya dengan baik dan tidak pernah sekalipun mengacuhkannya.

Yifan sadar bahwa sebenarnya ia telah keterlaluan pada orang tuanya sendiri, tapi ia hanya ingin kedua orang tuanya menyadari bahwa yang ia butuhkan adalah kasih sayang. Bukan sekedar kecukupan materi yang selama ini selalu mereka berikan.

Heechul kembali menangis.

"Apa maksudmu, Wu Yifan?"

Tuan Wu nampaknya sedang marah, namun Yifan sama sekali tidak merasa takut pada kedua mata yang berkilat itu. Lelaki itu justru menatap berani pada ayahnya yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Mereka, keluarga ini, mereka benar-benar memberikanku bagaimana itu keluarga yang sebenarnya. Mereka selalu memperhatikanku dan tak pernah meninggalkanku meski aku bersikap yang menyusahkan untuk mereka. Sedangkan kalian?" Wu Yifan hanya menatap sang ayah karena ia tak akan sanggup untuk melihat ibunya yang tengah terisak dan coba ditenangkan oleh Zitao.

"Kalian bahkan melupakanku. Kalian hanya menemaniku saat hari ulang tahunku. Apa kalian pikir aku hanya membutuhkan kalian satu hari dalam setahun?" Yifan memberi jeda dalam perkataanku. "Aku membutuhkan kalian lebih dari sekedar kalian mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untukku. Aku membutuhkan kalian lebih dari sekedar materi yang kalian penuhi untukku. Lebih dari semua itu, aku membutuhkan kasih sayang kalian. Aku membutuhkan perhatian kalian. Aku—a-aku,"

Yifan tercekat atas ucapannya sendiri. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak. "Aku merindukan kebersamaan kita. Seperti dulu. Aku merindukan saat dimana kita selalu berkumpul bersama. Aku, Ayah, dan Ibu. Aku merindukan semua itu."

—jatuh.

Air mata itu jatuh tanpa mampu ia tahan. Ini pertama kalinya untuk seorang Wu Yifan menangis dihadapan orang lain; dihadapan orang tuanya, dihadapan Huang Zitao.

Selama ini ia selalu menutupi kesedihannya. Hanya menangis dalam kesendirian, Wu Yifan selalu menyembunyikan semua rasa sakitnya dari orang lain; hanya karena ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai lelaki yang lemah. _Lelaki __ yang menangis itu lemah, bukan?_ —baginya.

Tapi, persetan dengan semua itu!

Yifan baru menyadari, dengan menumpahkan segala kesuh-kesahnya seperti ini, ternyata dapat membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik. Seharusnya, seharusnya ia melakukan ini dari dulu. _Seharusnya__!_

Tapi, yang Yifan harapakan sekarang hanya satu; agar kepada ayah dan ibunya untuk bisa mengerti. Bahwa ia sangat menyayangi mereka dan ia pun ingin keduanya juga menyayanginya, memperhatikannya, seperti dulu...

Biarlah untuk saat ini ia menjadi seorang _lelaki yang lemah._ Air mata itu sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan bagaimana terlukanya seroang Wu Yifan.

Heechul terdiam. Hankyung tertunduk. Zitao? Gadis itu malah ikut berlinang air mata seperti Yifan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sesakit itu ternyata yang Yifan rasakan selama ini.

Yifan terisak. Miris sekali rasanya melihat keadaan lelaki itu saat ini. Yifan nampak begitu rapuh jika dibandingkan dengan Wu Yifan yang selama ini terkenal angkuh dan dingin.

_Benar-benar menyedihkan._

Tangan Heechul kemudian terulur meraih Yifan ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun karena terlalu syok mendengar pengungkapan anaknya itu. Dipeluknya erat putera satu-satunya, Yifan semakin terasa dalam dekapan ibunya.

Hankyung menunduk. "Ma-maafkan, Ayah. Maafkan Ayah yang telah mengecewakanmu. Aku memang Ayah yang gagal." tutur Hankyung. "Maafkan Ayah yang terlambat menyadari semua itu. Maaf..."

Tidak perlu air mata yang mengalir dari manik sang ayah untuk menunjukkan bahwa kepala keluarga Wu itu benar-benar tulus meminta maaf. Yifan tahu betul bagaimana ayahnya.

Perlahan Yifan melepas pelukan sang ibu dan berbalik menghampiri sang ayah lalu—

"Yifan?"

—memeluknya.

"Biarkan begini, Ayah. Aku merindukan saat dimana aku bisa memeluk Ayah seperti ini." lirih Yifan.

Hankyung tersenyum haru mendengarnya dan balas memeluk sang anak erat. Ia bahagia. Ia tahu, Yifan sudah memaafkannya.

"Terima kasih, Nak. Terima kasih. Kau memang yang terbaik." Hankyung mengeratkan pelukannya.

Heechul dan Zitao tersenyum menatap keduanya. Sekilas tadi Zitao berpikir bahwa Yifan yang tengah meledak-ledak dengan perasaannya itu tidak akan memaafkan ayahnya dengan semudah ini. Tapi nyatanya? Ia bersyukur pikirannya itu salah.

'Kau memang yang terbaik, Wu Yifan.' Batin Zitao.

.

.

_~;__It finally begin__;~_

.

.

"Jadi, kalian akan kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi dan istrinya, Song Qian, baru saja kembali dari ladang dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mendapati adegan _satu-rumah-menangis_ saat mereka tiba. Yifan, dengan kedua orang yang memeluknya, juga Zitao. Semuanya menangis ketika Zhou Mi dan Song Qian baru menginjakkan kaki beberapa langkah ke dalam rumah. Lantas saja keduanya kebingungan melihatnya. Mereka akhirnya mengerti setelah Zitao menjelaskan semuanya.

Hankyung mengangguk. "Saya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa tapi, saya benar-benar berterima kasih kepada Huang-_ssi_ sekeluarga yang selama ini sudah menjaga dan merawat anak kami.Kami benar-benar berterima kasih."

Zhou Mi dan Song Qian tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sama-sama, Tuan Wu-_ssi_. Lagi pula Yifan juga banyak membantu kami selama dia tinggal disini." ucap Zhou Mi.

Heechul berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Song Qian mengangguk. "Dia sering membantu kami di ladang. Dia juga sering membantu Zitao menjual sayur yang sudah kami panen ke pasar."

Hankyung dan Heechul yang mendengar semua itu tersenyum lega. Keluarga ini benar-benar sudah mengubah Yifan yang dingin menjadi pribadi yang lebih hangat dan peduli.

"Dan kalian tahu? Karena wajahnya yang tampan, pembeli jadi tidak bosan untuk membeli sayuran pada kmai. Hahahaha!" canda Zhou Mi, membuat tetua itu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ya, ya, anakku memang tampan. Seperti ayahnya. Hahaha!" timpal Hankyung.

_Ada yang bertanya dimana Yifan dan Zitao? _

Kalian tahu? Keduanya malah melarikan diri dari orang tua yang tengah asyik berbincang di dalam. Tidak melarikan diri, _sih_. Hanya saja keduanya lebih memilih mengasingkan diri dan duduk berdua di beranda rumah. Hm, sepertinya _spot_ ini memang menjadi tempat favorit keduanya untuk bersama, ya?

_Ups, ada yang memerah__, sepertinya._

"Yifan, wajahmu memerah?" tanya Zitao. Yifan diam tak menyahut.

Zitao memicingkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum—menyeringai. "Aaa, aku mengerti. Kau pasti malu mendengar ucapan ayahku barusan, kan?"

Yifan membuang muka.

"Hahaha!" Zitao tertawa terbahak. "Kau tahu? Sepertinya sekarang kau benar-benar terkenal dikalangan bibi-bibi itu. Hahaha!"

Yifan mendengus kesal. Dipencetnya hidung Zitao gemas.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kaulakukan?" teriak Zitao setelah berhasil menjauhkan tangan Yifan dari hidungnya.

"Memencet hidungmu, memangnya apalagi?" sahut Yifan.

Zitao mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" sungut Zitao.

Yifan terkekeh. "Hanya padamu."

Zitao menatap Yifan cepat. "Kau bilang apa?"

Yifan menatap Zitao dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. "Memangnya aku bilang apa?"

Zitao merenggut. "Aish, Wu Yifan! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal."

Yifan terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Zitao. "Jika marah-marah terus kau akan cepat tua, _Peach._"

"Eh? Kau memanggilku apa?" Seru Zitao.

"Apa?"

"Coba ulangi tadi kau menyebutku apa?"

Yifan memalingkan wajahnya, tersenyum geli. "Tidak."

Zitao mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tahu kau mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi."

Zitao mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Lagi, Yifan terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan gadis disampingnya itu.

"Lagi pula, panggilan itu memang cocok untuk—"

Song Qian tiba-tiba muncul. "Yifan, Zitao, ayo masuk! Kita makan malam bersama." ucapnya.

Yifan dan Zitao saling menatap sekilas dan kemudian mengangguk bersamaan. Yifan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah lebih dulu sementara Zitao mengikuti dibelakangnya.

**...**

Dua keluarga kecil itu tengah asyik menyantap makan malam sederhana mereka. Tak disangka, Song Qian dan Heechul sangat mudah akrab padahal mereka baru pertama kali ini bertemu. Mungkin karena keduanya memang tipe orang yang supel, jadi mereka sangat mudah akrab satu sama lain. Mereka bahkan memasak makan siang ini bersama.

"Masakan ini enak sekali." gumam Hankyung.

Heechul tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tentu saja. Karena yang memasaknya adalah aku dan Qian sendiri." Lihatlah keakraban dua wanita ini. Bahkan Heechul sudah memanggil Song Qian dengan panggilan seakrab itu. Seakan mereka adalah teman lama.

"Heechuli sangat lihai dalam memasak. Aku hanya membantu sedikit." timpal Song Qian.

"Aish, jangan begitu." Heechul lalu menatap Zitao dan Yifan yang hanya diam. "Kalian berdua kenapa?"

Merasa diperhatikan, Yifan dan Zitao malah saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Ya ampun, Suamiku, coba lihat. Zitao ini benar-benar menggemaskan." seru Heechul.

"UHUK!"

Tiba-tiba saja Yifan tersedak air putih yang ia minum. Membuat semua orang menatapnya bingung.

"Yifan-_ah,_ kau kenapa?" tanya Heechul.

Yifan masih terbatuk akibat tersedak air. "Ya-yang benar saja. Ibu bilang gadis ini menggemaskan? Dia itu sangar, Bu. Sangar!"

Zhou Mi dan Song Qian _cengo_ mendengar penuturan Yifan. Heechul pun sama cengonya. Hanya Hankyung yang nampak tersenyum mendengar ucapan anaknya barusan. Sementara Zitao? Keningnya mulai berkedut-kedut tanda kesal.

'_Si Pirang ini cari masalah, eoh?'_ batin Zitao.

"Yifan, itu tidak sopan! Kenapa bicara begitu?" seru Heechul setelah sadar dari _kecengoaannya_ tadi.

Yifan melirik Zitao sekilas. Lihatlah wajah kesal itu, entah mengapa Yifan sangat senang ketiga melihat wajah kesal Zitao yang menurutnya sangat imut.

"Aku bicara jujur, Bu. Dia itu sering memarahiku. Paman Huang dan Bibi Song saja tidak pernah seperti itu padaku. Hanya dia yang—"

"Hei, Tiang!" seru Zitao. "Dengar, ya. Meskipun aku cerewet seperti ini. Saat kau pulang ke Seoul nanti kujamin kau pasti akan merindukan—"

Zitao langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya setelah menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Dilihatnya, orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Yifan tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa didefinisikan. Zitao pun cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Yifan? Dia hanya diam.

"Ma-maksudku—"

"Hei," seru Heechul.

'_G-gawat.'_ batin Zitao.

"Kalian berdua pacaran, ya?"

"Ha?"

'_Mati aku!'_ Zitao berteriak dalam hati. '_Kenapa jadi salah paham begini?'_

Karena Zitao tak kunjung menjawab, Song Qian pun angkat bicara. "Apa benar, Zitao? Kau dan Yifan berpacaran?"

"A-aaa—k-kami—" Aneh! Zitao merutuki mulutnya yang tiba-tiba tergagap seperti ini. Apa susahnya mengatakan tidak? Tapi mulut sialnya ini tiba-tiba saja tidak sinkron dengan otaknya.

Zitao merasa terpojok karena orang-orang itu semakin menatap dan mengintimidasi kepadanya. Zitao yang terdesak, pun beralih untuk menatap Yifan, memberikan isyarat pada lelaki itu, berharap bahwa Yifan akan menolongnya untuk bisa terbebas dari situasi _kesalahpahaman_ ini tapi—

—sumpah demi seluruh cabai diladangnya! Zitao bisa melihat Yifan tengah menyeringai menatap ke arahnya.

Seketika, Zitao merasa seperti seorang istri yang sedang tertangkap basah oleh mertuanya sedang berselingkuh dibelakang suami.

'_Aku gila!'_ batin Zitao.

.

.

.

[_tobecontinue_]

.

.

_Sign,_

_**Z hie Hikaru**_


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Loving You, Slowly"**_

_Cast:_

_**Wu Yifan**__, __**Huang Zitao**__, __**Byun Baekhyun**__, __**Park Chanyeol**__, __**Oh Sehun**__, and others._

.

_**Disclaimer: **__semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya._

_**Warning: **__**REMAKE**__ from MY Old FanFiction "When Love Changes Everything", __Genderswitch__. __South Korea!View__. No bashing characters. Typo(s). Etc._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Zhie Hikaru©2015**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Cinta itu hadir ketika kau muncul dikehidupanku. Kemudian c__inta__ itu__ mengubah segalanya,__ hingga __yang ada hanya curahan kasih dan sayang tanpa batas._

_Cintalah yang membuat kita menjadi seperti ini._

_Karena cinta, mampu mengubah segalanya._

_Segalanya pun menjadi lebih __indah.__"_

.

.

**[[**크리스타오**]]**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, Zitao, kau dan Yifan benar—"

"Bu, berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak. Aku dan Zitao tak ada hubungan seperti yang kalian bayangkan." Yifan memotong perkataan sang ibu. Para orang tua itu pun nampak menghela napas kecewa mendengar penuturan Yifan. Sementara Zitao malah mengacungkan jempolnya pada lelaki kelebihan tinggi badan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hah, padahal aku sangat senang jika memiliki menantu semanis Zitao." gumam Heechul. Membuat Zitao tersipu malu mendengarnya. Sementara Yifan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan sang ibu.

Song Qian terkekeh juga menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar penutuan Heechul, sembari mengumpulkan satu per satu peralatan makan yang sudah tak terpakai.

"Ibu, biar Zitao saja yang membersihkannya. Kalian semua beristirahatlah." gadis itu lalu mengambil alih piring yang tadi dipegang oleh Song Qian. Melihat sikap Zitao tersebut, Heechul tersenyum lembut.

"Kau benar-benar tipe istri yang baik." ucap Heechul lantang dan lagi-lagi sukses membuat pipi Zitao memerah karenanya. Gugup, gadis itu sampai menjatuhkan mangkuk di tangannya, beruntung karena Yifan memiliki refleks yang cepat untuk menyambutnya. Mangkuk porselen itu pun tak jadi remuk di atas lantai.

Melihat itu, bertambahlah hal yang membuat keempat orang tua disana senyum-senyum melihat kedua anak mereka.

'_Aish,__ ini__memalukan__.' _rutuk Zitao dalam hati.

...

Zitao meletakkan semua peralatan makan yang kotor ke tempat pencucian piring. Dibukanya kran air dan kemudian meletakkan sebuah baskom dibawahnya untuk menampung air yang mengalir. Lalu, ia menumpahkan sabun ke dalam wadah kecil berisi spon cuci piring yang telah diisi dengan sedikit air.

Zitao baru akan mulai menggosok piring yang kotor ketika suara seseorang muncul dari belakang dan mengagetkannya. Piring yang ia pegang pun hampir tergelincir jatuh dari tangannya. Kesal, Zitao berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat siapa kiranya sosok kurang kerjaan yang mengganggunya. Tepat seperti dugaannya! Dibelakangnya kini berdiri sosok Yifan yang sedang tersenyum cerah—seakan—tanpa dosa.

"Mau apa kau?" seru Zitao ketus.

"Membantumu." sahut Yifan singkat.

Zitao terkekeh. "Membantuku? Yang benar sa—"

Yifan merebut piring yang ada di tangan Zitao. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan hal kecil begini?"

Zitao menatap Yifan tajam kemudian merebut piring itu kembali. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu. Ini pekerjaan perempuan. Kau duduk saja sana." ucap Zitao.

Yifan menggedikkan bahunya. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau kubantu." Zitao tak menyahut. "Pekerjaan istri, kan, ya?"

Zitao merasa bahwa pipinya memanas mendengar candaan pemuda Wu. Yakin saja, pipinya pasti memerah sekarang. Kenapa semua orang malam ini sepertinya suka sekali menggodanya? "Berisik!"

Yifan menggedikan bahu, lelaki itu pun kemudian menarik kursi dibelakangnya dan menaruh bokongnya disana. Ia duduk menghadap kepada Zitao sementara gadis itu membelakanginya. Sejenak, Yifan terpaku menatap sosok Zitao dihadapannya. Dipandanginya terus sosok gadis Huang sambil sesekali tersenyum aneh. Seakan bagi Yifan bahwa memandangi gadis yang membelakanginya itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

Zitao meletakkan piring terakhir ke atas rak piring. Setelah merapikan alat mencucinya, Zitao lalu mencuci tangannya dengan sabun dan mengelapnya dengan handuk yang tergantung disamping rak piring. Beres, barulah ia berbalik dan melihat bahwa Yifan sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Lelaki itu bahkan tersenyum—yang bagi Zitao sama mempesonanya dengan senyum yang ia lihat pertama kali di sungai waktu itu.

Omong-omong, Zitao baru sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini Yifan memang jadi lebih sering tersenyum.

Tapi tetap saja, jika dipandangi dengan seintens ini, terlebih dengan senyuman yang seperti itu, membuat Zitao merasa gugup.

"K-kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Suara itu memang sangat pelan, namun masih cukup bisa untuk di dengar oleh Wu Yifan. lelaki itu lantas berdiri dari kursinya. Menghampiri Zitao dengan senyum yang masih terukir di bibirnya.

Melihat Yifan yang mendekat, Zitao refleks menundukkan wajahnya. Mencoba menghindari hazel yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Saking gugupnya, Zitao sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya memelintir ujung bajunya. Ia ingin lari, tapi rasanya lagi-lagi tubuhnya tidak sinkron dengan perintah otaknya.

Yifan sudah berdiri tepat didepan Zitao. Ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya agar sejajar dengan Zitao yang lebih pendek darinya. "Kenapa menunduk?"

Terkejut, Zitao dengan spontan langsung menengadahkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Yifan dan—_itu salah!_ Karena yang barusan gadis itu lakukan hanya membuat gugupnya semakin parah. Wajah Yifan terlalu dekat!

Yifan menatap manik bening dihadapannya tanpa berkedip. Ia baru menyadari kalau bulu mata Zitao itu panjang dan lebat. Sangat pas untuk melingkupi maniknya yang kecil. _Itu benar-benar cantik._

Zitao hendak menundukkan kepalanya lagi namun dicegah oleh Yifan yang memegang ujung dagunya. Alhasil, keduanya pun kembali bertatapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat itu.

"Aku... suka." Yifan meraih wajah Zitao dengan tangannya yang bebas. Membelai pipi mulus itu dengan lembut.

Zitao menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Matamu indah. Aku... suka matamu." Yifan menutup matanya sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Zitao.

Zitao bisa menebak apa yang akan lelaki itu lakukan setelahnya, tapi ia sama sekali tak mengelak—karena ia memang tak mampu. Seluruh tubuhnya selalu seperti ini, tak sinkron dengan otaknya ketika Yifan begitu dekat dengannya. Ini tidak baik! Bahkan hanya dengan ditatap oleh Yifan bisa membuat tubuhnya tidak selaras. Lama-lama, Zitao yakin bahwa ia akan terkena stroke total jikalau lelaki ini terus saja menatapnya dengan seintens itu.

Zitao tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa seperti ini. Dan ia semakin tidak mengerti kenapa hanya dengan Yifan ia bisa menjadi segugup dan selemah ini. Seperti saat ini, ketika lelaki itu—

Yifan menciumnya.

—_lagi._

Dan Zitao hanya membiarkannya.

Separuh dari dirinya ingin berontak untuk menjauhkan Yifan. Tapi disisi lain, gadis itu sebenarnya menyukai apa yang Yifan lakukan padanya. Ciuman lembut lelaki itu, membuatnya seakan merasakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dalam perutnya.

Yifan meraih tengkuk Zitao dan sedikit menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lelaki itu tersenyum disela ciumannya ketika merasakan respon dari Zitao. Terbukti dengan kedua lengan gadis itu yang kini melingkar erat di lehernya. Zitao bahkan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Yifan sehingga membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam.

Merasa mendapat respon baik dari sang gadis, Yifan pun mencoba untuk masuk ke tahap yang lebih lanjut. Dijilatnya bibir atas dan bawah Zitao bergantian—dan betapa senangnya ia karena lagi-lagi mendapat respon yang baik dari Zitao. Gadis itu dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya seakan mengundang Yifan untuk menginvasinya lebih dalam. Yifan pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam dan berani. Saliva yang menetes, diikuti dengan bunyi kecipak aneh yang mereka ciptakan. Membuat suasana benar-benar panas.

Yifan sepertinya sudah kehilangan akalnya karena nafsu yang kini memenuhi dirinya. Lengannya semakin liar menyusuri punggung Zitao yang terbalut terusan berwarna merah muda. Tidak hanya mengelusnya, tapi Yifan sudah mulai mencubit pinggang itu dan membuat Zitao menggelinjang merasakan geli pada bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif.

Dengan beraninya, Yifan memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam baju Zitao dan mulai meraba kulit punggung yang halus tersebut. Zitao sempat mengerang karenanya. Tapi, tindakan Yifan berikutnya membuat gadis itu tersadar bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan sudah berlebihan.

Zitao langsung mendorong tubuh Yifan menjauh darinya. Dengan terengah-engah, Zitao menghapus jejak saliva yang menetes dari celah bibirnya. Napasnya memburu, bibir _plump_nya memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Matanya nanar menatap Yifan dihadapannya.

"I-ini berlebihan." serunya.

Yifan berusaha mengatur napasnya. Sial! Hampir saja ia membuat kesalahan besar. Hampir saja ia lepas kendali karena diselimuti nafsu yang membuncah tinggi. Yifan tertunduk dihadapan Zitao. "Maafkan aku. Maaf."

Zitao sudah bisa bernapas teratur. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih sampai setengah kemudian meneguknya sampai habis. Setelahnya, ia letakkan gelas itu ditempat pencucian piring.

"Lupakan." ucap Zitao sambil berlalu dari hadapan Yifan tapi terhenti ketika lengannya dipegang oleh pemuda itu.

"Ikutlah denganku." ucap Yifan.

Zitao menatapnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Ikutlah bersamaku, ke Seoul."

"A-apa?!"

.

.

_**~;**__listen to my heart, it's callin' you__**;~**_

.

.

"Selamat datang, Tuan, Nyonya, Tuan muda." ucap Bibi Shim setelah membukakan pintu. Memberi hormat untuk menyambut kedatangan majikanya. Dibelakang Bibi Shim, beberapa pelayan pun terlihat menunduk dengan hormatnya.

Heechul tersenyum. Sambil merangkul seorang gadis disampingnya, Heechul pun masuk lebih dulu ke dalam kediaman keluarga Wu yang megah. Diikuti oleh Hankyung dan Yifan. Sementara Zitao itu menatap rumah yang luasnya luar biasa itu dengan tatapan terpesona dan kagum. Gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Huang Zitao. Ya, disinilah ia, bersama Yifan dan kedua orang tua lelaki itu. Zitao ada di kediaman Wu, di Seoul.

_**[Flashback]**_

Ketika malam itu Yifan mengajak Zitao untuk ikut dengannya ke Seoul, Zitao sebenarnya ingin menolak. Tapi lelaki itu kemudian mengutarakan keinginannya tersebut dihadapan ayah dan ibunya serta orang tua Zitao juga. Yifan mengatakan, dengan mengajak Zitao ke Seoul, ia ingin agar wanita itu bekerja di restoran milik ibunya karena menurut Yifan pribadi, Zitao itu pintar memasak. Seingatnya juga bahwa salah satu restoran milik sang ibu memang masih memerlukan seorang koki tambahan, bagi Yifan, itu adalah hal yang tepat jika sang ibu mengizinkan Zitao untuk menempati posisi tersebut—dan Heechul sendiri adalah orang pertama yang menyetujui pendapat tersebut. Sementara Hankyung saat itu hanya diam, tidak berkomentar apapun dengan ide anaknya.

Zhou Mi dan Song Qian nampak berpikir keras. Disatu sisi, mereka berpikir bahwa tawaran Yifan itu ada bagusnya. Lagipula, beberapa kali Song Qian pernah mendengar bahwa puterinya itu bergumam ingin bekerja. Song Qian tahu bahwa diam-diam Zitao pernah beberapa kali melamar pekerjaan, tapi hasilnya nihil. Riwayat pendidikan adalah penyebabnya. Karena itulah akhirnya Zitao berakhir dengan membantu di ladang.

Disisi lainnya, sebenarnya mereka—Zhou Mi dan Song Qian—juga merasa belum sanggup untuk melepas Zitao. Dalam artian, selama ini mereka belum pernah berpisah dari anak semata wayang mereka. Itulah salah satu alasan yang membuat mereka ragu untuk menerima tawaran itu.

"Paman, Bibi, jika kalian mengizinkan Zitao ikut dengan kami, aku berjanji akan menjaga Zitao dengan sebaik mungkin demi kalian."

Meski semua orang disana merasa aneh dengan ucapan Yifan yang nampak terlalu berani, tapi rasa bangga sendiri timbul dalam hati Heechul ketika mendengar ucapan Yifan.

Zhou Mi dan Song Qian terdiam. Sungguh, mereka merasa bahwa Yifan benar-benar tulus dan yakin saat mengatakan itu. Rasa-rasanya mereka memang bisa untuk percaya pada pemuda Wu tersebut.

Akhirnya, Zitao pun diizinkan oleh orang tuanya untuk ikut ke Seoul bersama keluarga Wu. Karena Zitao memang sangat ingin memiliki sebuah pekerjaan yang menurutnya akan bisa meringankan beban orang tuanya. Meski harus terpisah dari orang tuanya, asal bisa membahagiakan mereka, Zitao pun akhirnya menerima tawaran itu.

Keesokan pagi, mereka pun bertolak ke Seoul. Song Qian bahkan berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan air matanya demi tak membuat sang anak bersedih jika melihatnya menangis.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Nak." lirih Song Qian.

_**[**__**End of Flashback**__**]**_

"Semuanya kenalkan, gadis ini namanya Huang Zitao. Mulai sekarang ia akan menjadi anggota baru keluarga ini."

Heechul memperkenalkan Zitao pada pelayan di rumahnya dan mereka pun menunduk hormat. Zitao jadi salah tingkah karenanya. Perlakuan macam ini sangat _tidak biasa_ ia dapatkan.

Para pelayan itu sebenarnya nampak bingung mendengar kata _anggota baru_ yang diucapkan oleh sang majika. Sebagian dari mereka jadi berpikir apakah Zitao itu keluarga jauh dari majikan mereka? Bahkan ada yang berpikir mungkin saja Zitao adalah calon istri Tuan Muda mereka. Ah, yang itu juga bisa terjadi, kan?

"Zitao, Bibi Shim akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar." Heechul lalu berbalik menata Bibi Shim. "Bibi, tolong bantu Zitao, ya." ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum manis.

Bibi Shim mengangguk hormat. "_Ye_, Nyonya." Ia kemudian menghampiri Zitao yang berdiri disamping Heechul. "Mari, Nona. Saya antarkan ke kamara."

Zitao mengangguk. _"Y-ye."_ lalu berjalan mengikuti Bibi Shim sambil menyeret sebuah koper yang ia bawa.

**...**

"Silakan, Nona."

Zitao melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Ia menatap ruangan yang _katanya_ kamar itu. Tapi sungguh Zitao tidak percaya bahwa kamar yang dimaksud adalah ruangan seluas ini—oh, ini bahkan jauh lebih luas dari ruang tamu yang merupakan ruangan paling besar di rumahnya.

Zitao menatap ke sekeliling kamar dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Kamar ini sangat luas. Dengan didominasi oleh warna merah muda, kamar ini benar-benar terlihat sangat menyenangkan dan begitu feminin. Kamar seperti ini adalah kamar idamannya sejak kecil. Kamar yang benar-benar dipenuhi warna cerah yang menyenangkan. Zitao benar-benar menyukai ini. Tanpa sadar, senyum lebar terkembang di bibirnya. Melihat hal tersebut, Bibi Shim ikut tersenyum pula.

"Anda menyukainya, Nona?"

Zitao menoleh pada Bibi Shim dan mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

Zitao meletakkan koper yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke samping ranjang. Gadis itu lalu duduk diatas tempat tidur berukuran _queen size_ yang sangat empuk. Andai tidak ada Bibi Shim, ia mungkin akan melompat-lompat diatas ranjang itu saking senangnya.

"Bibi," panggil Zitao.

"_Ye?"_

"Bo-boleh aku bertanya?"

Bibi Shim tersenyum lembut. "_Ye_. Tentu saja Nona boleh bertanya."

"Apa... Heechul-_ssi_ punya anak selain Yifan?" tanya Zitao.

Bibi Shim menggeleng. "Nyonya hanya mempunyai satu anak yaitu Tuan Muda. Jika Nona bertanya demikian karena melihat kamar ini, maka jawabannya adalah kamar ini memang sengaja Nyonya Kim siapkan untuk menantu ataupun cucu beliau nanti."

"M-menantu? Cucu?" Entah mengapa, Zitao jadi malu mendengar dua kata tersebut.

"_Ye_, Nona."

'_Ya ampun, ini benar-benar berlebihan.'_ batin Zitao.

.

.

[[]]

.

.

"Apa?!"

Sehun sungguh tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. "Pa-Paman dan Bibi pasti bohong, kan?"

Zhou Mi dan Song Qian menggeleng. Sehun menatap kedua orang itu tak percaya.

Lelaki itu tengah berkunjung ke kediaman Huang untuk menjenguk Zitao. Sudah beberapa minggu ia tak bertemu gadis itu dan jujur, itu membuatnya rindu pada sosok Zitao yang periang.

Akan tetapi, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia sampai ke rumah itu dan mendapati hanya ada Zhou Mi dan Song Qian. Zitao tak ada, Yifan pun tak nampak batang hidungnya. Akhirnya, setelah dijelaskan oleh Song Qian, Sehun pun mengetahui bahwa Zitao pergi ke Seoul bersama keluarg Wu. Itulah sebabnya ia berteriak saking tidak percayanya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar.

"Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kalian bisa begitu saja mempercayakan Zitao pada mereka?" Sehun keukeuh. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana Zhou Mi dan Song Qian bisa semudah itu melepas anak mereka dan membiarkannya pergi bersama orang yang tidak dikenal? Tidak dikenal karena memang Wu Yifan itu orang asing!

"Kami mempercayai Yifan." ucap Zhou Mi. Sehun benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin Zitao bahagia." tambah Song Qian.

Dalam hati, Sehun benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia telah gagal mempertahankan Zitao. Lelaki itu tahu bahwa Zitao memang sudah menolaknya, tapi jika untuk melepas Zitao demi Yifan, entah mengapa rasanya itu sangat sulit Sehun lakukan.

'_Aku yang akan membahagiakan Zitao.'_ titah Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

[[]]

.

.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin mengajakku kemana?" tanya Zitao. Saat ini ia sedang berada di dalam mobil Yifan. Menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai. Tapi, gadis itu tidak tahu kemana lelaki itu akan membawanya. Yifan hanya _main seret_ dirinya begitu saja tanpa mau mengatakan sepatah katapun tentang tujuan mereka.

—_menyebalkan!_

Yifan menoleh sekilas pada Zitao yang duduk disampingnya, hanya memberikan senyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

Merasa tak dihiraukan, Zitao pun jadi mencebilkan bibirnya lucu. Kemudian, gadis itu memilih untuk melihat pemandangan kota dari balik jendela. _'Wow, benar-benar hebat.'_ batinnya. Kagum melihat gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi disepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Yifan memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah restoran bernama _Cassiopeia_—restoran milik ibunya. Keduanya lalu masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut dan disambut dengan hormat oleh para pegawai disana.

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Lama sekali tidak melihat Tuan berkunjung kemari." ucap salah satu pegawai disana. Yifan tersenyum menanggapinya.

Tanpa bicara apapun, Yifan menarik tangan Zitao. Menyeret gadis itu masuk ke dapur restoran. Disana, para koki tengah sibuk memasak makanan sesuai pesanan pelanggan. Kegiatan mereka tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat sosok Yifan yang masuk dengan tiba-tiba sambil menggandeng Zitao disampingnya. Mereka pun menunduk memberi hormat.

"Perkenalkan. Ini adalah Huang Zitao." ucap Yifan. Zitao menunduk untuk memberi salam pada para koki dan pegawai yang tengah menatapnya. Zitao jadi gugup.

"Mulai lusa, ia akan ikut bergabung bersama kalian sebagai salah satu koki di restoran ini."

"A-apa?!"Mata Zitao terbuka lebar. Ia terlalu terkejut mendengar penuturan Yifan yang bahkan baru ia ketahui hari ini. "K-kau bercanda?"

Yifan tersenyum manis. "Aku serius."

"T-tapi—"

"Kau tenang saja." sela Yifan. Lelaki itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari seseorang. Tatapannya berhenti pada salah seorang koki wanita diujung dapur. "Kyungsoo-_ssi_, tolong sebentar._" _panggil Yifan.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu pun dengan mengikuti instruksi dari Yifan untuk menghampiri lelaki itu. Gadis itu kini berdiri didepan Yifan dan Zitao. Menunduk sebentar untuk memberi hormat.

"Kyungsoo-_ssi_, kuharap kau bisa membimbing Zitao dengan baik." ucap Yifan.

Baik Zitao maupun keduanya sama-sama terkejut mendengar ucapan Yifan tersebut. Tapi kemudian keduanya mengangguk pasrah.

Satu hal yang tidak bisa hilang dari sifat seorang Wu Yifan adalah; lelaki itu senang bertindak sesuka hati. Memutuskan sesuatu tanpa mendengar pendapat dari orang lain. Sifat jelek memang, tapi, benarkah Yifan selalu bersikap demikian pada setiap orang?

**...**

"Kau itu, kenapa bertindak semaumu, sih? Kau bahkan tidak mengatakannya lebih dulu padaku."

Yifan meminum kopinya. Saat ini keduanya tengah menikmati makan siang di sebuah kafe. Tidak di restoran milik sang ibu karena Yifan bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Zitao. Tidak nyaman rasanya berbicara serius ditempat dimana ia sangat dikenali seperti di restoran milik ibunya. Karena itulah ia membawa Zitao ke kafe favoritnya ini—_Coffee-J__ Cafe._

"Aku yakin kau tak akan menolak." balas Yifan.

Zitao manyun. "Kau ini! Tapi kau—"

"Sudahlah, _Peach_, tidak usah diperdebatkan." sela Yifan. "Lagi pula tujuanku mengajakmu ke Seoul memang untuk ini, kan?".

Zitao pun terdiam, lantas mengangguk halus; membenarkan ucapan Yifan. Ya, tujuannya ikut ke Seoul bersama lelaki ini memang untuk ini—_m__endapat pekerjaan._

Melihat Zitao terdiam, Yifan pun tersenyum.

"Aku juga ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu."

Zitao menatap Yifan yang duduk didepannya. "Apa?"

Tapi lelaki itu justru—menyeringai.

.

.

[[]]

.

.

"Masuklah."

Dengan ragu, Zitao melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Yifan yang sudah beberapa waktu tak ditempati oleh pemiliknya itu. Meski begitu, apartemen itu nampak sangat bersih dan rapi. Yifan sendiri sempat tercengang melihat keadaan apartemennya yang jauh lebih baik dari pada saat ia tinggal disana.

"Jadi, kau tinggal sendiri? Disini?"

Yifan mengangguk.

"Kanapa?" tanya Zitao lagi.

Yifan menatap bingung dengan pertanyaan yang tidak jelas dari Zitao itu. "Kenapa apanya?" tanyanya balik.

Zitao terus memperhatikan isi apartemen. "Maksudku, kenapa kau memilih tinggal sendiri? Bukankah rumahmu sudah sangat besar? Kenapa harus tinggal terpisah dari orang tuamu?"

Yifan tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang tamu. Melihat ruangan ini, Yifan kembali teringat malam dimana ia berpesta untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Pesta yang dipenuhi dengan minuman beralkohol dan obat-obatan terlarang. Teman-temannya yang heboh menari-nari layaknya di klub malam dan ia yang sibuk bercinta dengan—

_Yifan terbelalak._

—astaga! Gadis itu. Byun Baekhyun.

Bagaimana mungkin Yifan bisa melupakan gadis yang selama ini telah mengisi relung hatinya? Bagaimana mungkin Yifan bisa melewatkan sosok yang selalu hadir dalam suka dan dukanya? Sosok yang—sungguh, Yifan cintai itu. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakannya? Byun Baekhyun... kekasihnya.

—_dan jawabannya hanya satu._

Zitao. Gadis itulah yang telah mengalihkan Yifan bahkan dari kekasihnya sendiri. Aish! Apa itu artinya Yifan tak mencintai Baekhyun lagi dan malah berbalik pada sosok Zitao yang saat ini ada dihadapannya dengan wajah yang begitu dekat dengan —

_Apa?!_

"Apa?!"

Yifan memundurkan dirinya ke ujung sofa karena saking kagetnya melihat wajah Zitao yang menatapnya begitu dekat. "A-apa yang kaulakukan?" Yifan berusaha mengatur napasnya yang sedikit memburu karena terkejut.

Zitao memutar bola matanya bosan. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang sedang kaulakukan. Aku terus memanggilmu sedari tadi tapi kau hanya diam seperti patung." Gadis itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa yang tadi Yifan duduki. Sementara Yifan sudah jauh bergeser sampai ke ujung sofa. "Kau melamun, eoh?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku?" Yifan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Melamun?"

Zitao mengangguk.

Yifan menggeleng sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya. "Benarkah?"

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Zitao menatap Yifan dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan; pose yang benar-benar terlihat sangat imut.

Yifan nampak gugup. "Be-berhenti melihatku seperti itu. Aku tak apa. Wajahku memang sudah seperti ini."

Zitao mengangkat bahu mendengar jawaban Yifan. "Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Yifan melirik Zitao dengan ekor matanya. _'Gadis ini ingin membuatku sakit jantung, eoh?'_ batinnya.

Yifan melirik jam tangannya. Sudah jam satu siang dan dia ada kelas tiga puluh menit lagi. _Well_, Yifan memutuskan untuk kembali menjalani kuliah seperti biasa. Meski ia sudah tertinggal banyak kelas, toh, otaknya yang cemerlang itu rasanya tak akan masalah jika harus mengambil kelas khusus. Lelakiitu lalu beranjak dari sofa, berniat untuk pergi. Zitao yang melihatnya pun juga ikut berdiri.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Zitao.

Yifan mengangguk. Ia lalu menyerahkan kunci apartemen dan juga sebuah ponsel pada Zitao.

"Itu kunci apartemen dan ponsel itu, supaya aku lebih mudah menghubungimu. Kau tinggal menekan tombol dua jika ingin menghubungiku." jelas Yifan.

Zitao mengangguk.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau istirahatlah. Siapkan dirimu untuk besok." ucap Yifan. Lelaki itu lalu berjalan, meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

"Yifan!"

Yifan yang sudah akan menutup pintu, berbalik menatap Zitao.

"Te-terima kasih." ucap Zitao.

Yifan tersenyum lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

...

Yifan sudah pergi. Itu artinya Zitao sendirian sekarang. Aish, benar-benar! Apartemen ini jadi terasa sangat sepi karena hanya ada ia seorang disini.

Daripada ia merasa sepi sendiri, akhirnya Zitao menarik kopernya yang tadi ia letakkan disebelah meja. Menggeret benda itu menuju salah satu ruangan yang pintunya tertutup, tadi Yifan sempat memberitahu bahwa itu adalah kamar yang segera setelah ini akan menjadi kamar untuk Zitao.

Menghela napas, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya berat. Membuka pintu berwarna cokelat itu, langkahnya bahkan semakin berat untuk masuk ke dalam sembari membawa barang bawaannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lebih baik seperti ini daripada ia terus merepotkan orang rumah, kan?

Diletakkannya koper itu ke samping tempat tidur besar di tengah ruangan yang pastinya itu adalah milik Yifan. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar; _putih_. Kamar ini didominasi oleh warna putih. Mulai dari cat dinding, gorden, sampai sepreinya pun juga berwarna putih. Tidak ada satu pun barang berwarna merah muda di kamar ini. Jelas saja, ini 'kan kamar lelaki.

Zitao menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Matanya nanar menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih tulang. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba pikiran itu melayang pada ayah dan ibunya di desa. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja, rasa takut menyelimuti.

Disini, ia sendirian. Tidak ada ayah dan ibu yang selalu menemani. Selain sendirian, ia juga tinggal ditempat orang; tepatnya di apartemen milik Wu Yifan.

Ah, mengingat bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di apartemen ini, semua ini adalah ulah lelaki itu; Wu Yifan. Dia bicara dihadapan ibunya—bahkan Zitao juga ada disana saat itu, bahwa lelaki itu ingin agar si gadis Huang tinggal di apartemennya yang memang tak ditempati ini. Alasannya _simple_. Jarak antara apartemen dan restoran dimana Zitao akan bekerja nanti sangat dekat. Hanya dengan berjalan kaki sekitar sepuluh menit, sudah bisa sampai ke restoran tersebut.

Awalnya, itu ditentang oleh Heechul. Tapi, setelah itu Zitao justru ikut angkat bicara bahwa ia setuju dengan apa yang Yifan katakan. Selain bisa menghemat biaya—dibandingkan dengan jarak kediaman Wu dengan restoran, sepuluh menit berjalan kaki jelas lebih hemat dibandingkan dengan berganti bus dua kali—. Selain itu, Zitao juga tidak mau merepotkan keluarga Wu dengan tinggal serumah dengan mereka. Ia benar-benar tidak enak hati dengan Heechul yang begitu memanjakannya seolah bahwa Zitao adalah anak wanita itu sendiri. Zitao tidak terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu. Jadi, biarlah untuk sementara waktu ia tinggal diapartemen milik Yifan. Jika nanti ia sudah memiliki cukup uang, maka Zitao pasti akan mencari tempat tinggal sendiri. Akhirnya, dengan sedikit tidak rela, Heechul pun terpaksa mengizinkan.

_Itulah sebabnya mengapa seorang Huang Zitao berada di sini; di apartemen milik Wu Yifan._

Zitao menguap. Lelah, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ingin tidur.

Diliriknya jam dinding yang terpatri di sebelah depannya; untuk jarum jamnya bahkan baru menunjukkan pukul satu lewat tiga puluh menit di siang ini. Tapi sungguh, rasanya Zitao benar-benar mengantuk.

Mengambil sebuah guling dan memeluknya erat; memejamkan mata untuk tidur di siang ini sepertinya bukanlah pilihan yang salah. Lagi pula ia memang tidak ada kegiatan apapun yang bisa dilakukan. Terkecuali besok, Zitao akan mulai bekerja di restoran milik Heechul. Jadi wajar rasanya untuknya beristirahat yang cukup sekarang supaya besok bisa memulai harinya dengan maksimal.

'_Selamat tidur.'_

.

.

[[]]

.

.

Yifan melangkah dengan cueknya di koridor kampus. Lelaki itu baru saja menemui dosen pembimbing akademiknya. Ia diminta untuk memberikan penjelasan yang masuk akal tentang mengapa ia tidak hadir selama beberapa waktu lamanya di kampus. Yifan pun menjelaskan secara singkat dan padat—dengan sedikit _kebohongan_ disebagian cerita. Juga setelah beberapa waktu berkonsultasi dengan direktur universitas, ia lalu disuruh menemui dosen pembimbingnya—dan, _well_, singkat cerita Yifan dipersilakan kembali mengikuti proses belajar di universitas tersebut.

Lelaki dengan postur tubuh yang sangat tinggi itu—seratus sembilan pulu sentimeter—terus berjalan dengan kedua lengan berada dalam saku celana. Beberapa mahasiswa yang melihatnya menatapnya bingung. Kebanyakan dari mereka bertanya-tanya, kemana Wu Yifan selama ini? Bagaimana tiba-tiba lelaki itu muncul dan berjalan dengan santainya di koridor?

Tapi Yifan cuek saja.

Merasa haus, Yifan kemudian melangkah masuk ke kafetaria kampus. Disana, ia disambut dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus kagum oleh mahasiswa. Yifan berjalan menuju _freezer _minuman. Baru saja lelaki itu ingin menarik pintu lemari pendingin, sapaan seseorang menghentikannya.

"Yi-Yifan?"

Yifan tercekat.

Suara ini, tentu saja. Ia kenal betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Tapi ia masih berdiam diri ditempatnya. Tak ingin berbalik melihat seseorang yang kini sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Yifan, kau—kau kembali?"

Yifan menghela napas. Sedetik kemudian, ia akhirnya membalik tubuhnya. Menatap gadis berambut hitam legam sepunggung yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum penuh kelegaan, berdiri dihadapannya. Gadis itu, Byun Baekhyun. _Kekasihnya_.

Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar melihat sosok dihadapannya yang sudah begitu lama tak ia jumpai. Tanpa ragu maupun malu, gadis itu langsung memeluk Yifan di kafetaria yang kini mulai ramai dengan mahasiswa yang melihat adegan itu. Sebagian menatap kejadian itu jijik, sebagian juga tak tertarik.

Baekhyun masih terus memeluk Yifan, bahkan semakin erat. Sementara lelaki itu hanya diam. Tak berniat membalas pelukan itu. Merasa risih sebenarnya sekarang ia menjadi tontonan banyak pasang mata. Padahal, jika hanya berpelukan seperti ini, itu sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi seorang Wu Yifan. Apalagi Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Jadi, ada apa? Kenapa Yifan sama sekali tak merespon ketika gadis cantik ini memeluknya?

Merasa Yifan tak mengindahkannya, Baekhyun kemudian melepas pelukannya dan mendongak menatap Yifan yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dilihatnya Yifan bahkan sama sekali tak menatapnya. Tatapannya seakan mengambang, menatap selain pada gadis itu. Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

"Yifan, ada apa?"

Yifan tak menyahut. Ia menunduk untuk menatap gadis dihadapannya. Mata Yifan membulat. Entah mengapa, sekilas tadi ia merasa bahwa yang ia lihat bukanlah sosok Baekhyun kekasihnya, melainkan sosok seorang Huang Zitao yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan otaknya, Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Melihat tingkah Yifan yang aneh, Baekhyun pun menjadi bingung. "Yifan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Lagi, Yifan tak hanya diam tak menyahut. Baekhyun semakin kesal. Gadis itu lalu berbalik membelakangi Yifan sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Wu Yifan, kau aneh! Kenapa hanya diam saja? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" sungut Baekhyun.

Yifan menghela napas. Kelebat bayangan Zitao masih mengawang-awang dibenakknya. Tapi, gerutuan dari Baekhyun masih bisa di dengarnya. Menghembuskan napasnya berat, tanpa bicara sepatah kata, ditariknya lengan Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu berjalan keluar dari kafetaria.

Melihat Yifan yang akhirnya tak mengacuhkannya, Baekhyun pun tersenyum senang sambil berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yifan. Tangannya masih ditarik oleh lelaki itu.

"Kita kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." sahut Yifan.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Baiklah. Lagi pula, aku juga ingin bicara banyak denganmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu, _Honey_."

Yifan diam; hanya semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Membuat Baekhyun kesusahan mengejarnya. Gadis itu sampai terseok-seok demi mengikuti langkah Yifan yang lebar.

Kenapa Yifan seperti ini? Padahal lelaki itu tahu betul bahwa Baekhyun tidak memiliki kaki yang panjang layaknya pemuda itu. Tapi kenapa Yifan malah menyeretnya seperti ini?

Kasar! Padahal tidak pernah sebelumnya Yifan memperlakukannya dengan dingin seperti ini. Entah darimana datangnya, Baekhyun sejenak merasa bahwa ada perasaan yang tidak nyaman disudut hatinya. Membuatnya takut, juga waspada.

'_Yifan, kau kenapa?'_

.

.

.

**[tobecontinue]**

.

.

Banyak yang kasihan ye sama si Sehun, mwahahaha~ maapppp, Sehunnya saia nistakan disini—soale si Dedek Thehun udah bahagia noh di FF ane yang lain wkwkwk ^^

Dan soal Luhan... saia tidak menjanjikan, oke? ^^

.

.

_Sign,_

_Zhie'Cassiopeia'Hikaru_


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Loving You, Slowly"**_

_Cast:_

_**Wu Yifan**__, __**Huang Zitao**__, __**Byun Baekhyun**__, __**Park Chanyeol**__, __**Oh Sehun**__, and others._

.

_**Disclaimer: **__semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya._

_**Warning: **__**REMAKE**__ from MY Old FanFiction "When Love Changes Everything", __Genderswitch__. __South Korea!View__. No bashing characters. Typo(s). Etc._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Zhie Hikaru©2015**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Cinta itu hadir ketika kau muncul dikehidupanku. Kemudian c__inta__ itu__ mengubah segalanya,__ hingga __yang ada hanya curahan kasih dan sayang tanpa batas._

_Cintalah yang membuat kita menjadi seperti ini._

_Karena cinta, mampu mengubah segalanya._

_Segalanya pun menjadi lebih __indah.__"_

.

.

**[[**크리스타오**]]**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut hitam legam itu nampak berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di koridor kampus yang ramai. Tak ia pedulikan banyak pasang mata yang menatap jengah terhadapnya. Ia kesal. Sangat kesal. Tujuannya saat ini hanya satu, segera pergi dari universitas yang menyebalkan ini.

Sampai di parkiran, gadis itu langsung menghampiri mobilnya dan tanpa banyak pikir ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dalam kursi kemudi di dalam mobil. Kepalanya menunduk di atas stir. Kedua tangannya yang terjuntai, terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian, bahunya bergetar. Dalam senyap, terdengar jelas suara seraknya yang tertahan. Gadis itu... menangis. Gadis itu, yang tak lain adalah Byun Baekhyun. Kekasih—tidak! Lebih tepatnya adalah _mantan_ kekasih Wu Yifan.

Baru saja gadis malang itu diputuskan secara sepihak oleh pemuda Wu. Lelaki itu memutuskan hubungan mereka saat keduanya tengah berbicara di atas atap. Tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Merasa tak adil, Baekhyun pun menentang keras tindakan Yifan. Tapi sayang, Yifan tetap pada pendiriannya. Baekhyun yang merasa telah dipermainkan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yifan, hingga akhirnya gadis itu berakhir dengan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam mobilnya.

Tiba-tiba, disela tangisnya Baekhyun merasakan mual yang sangat pada perutnya. Entahlah, jika memang itu penyakit lambungnya yang kambuh, tapi rasa sakitnya benar-benar berbeda. Menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya—refleks yang selalu dilakukan seseorang ketika merasakan hal yang sama.

Baekhyun ingin sekali memuntahkan apa yang ada dalam perutnya, tapi tidak bisa. Ia bahkan tak mengkonsumsi apapun seharian ini. Tak ingin mengotori mobilnya, gadis bermarga Byun itu pun memilih keluar dari dalam mobil dan langsung muntah ditempatnya berdiri. Sakit sekali rasanya karena yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya cairan bening kekuningan yang sangat pahit. Saat itu, Baekhyun mulai merasa pusing di kepalanya hingga muntahan kedua yang ia lakukan, sebelum akhirnya pekat hitam yang mengambil alih segalanya.

Baekhyun pingsan.

.

.

[[]]

.

.

"Satu gelas lagi!" teriak seorang lelaki sambil menenteng gelas birnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di _pub_ yang nampak sudah sepi ini. Hanya ada lelaki itu yang masih setia duduk dibangkunya. Entah sudah berapa banyak alkohol yang masuk ke dalam lambungnya. Lelaki itu takkan peduli.

_Bartender_ didepannya nampak ragu untuk menuangkan lagi minuman haram itu karena nampak jelas bahwa lelaki itu sudah sangat mabuk. Lihatlah, bahkan lelaki itu sudah tak sanggup lagi mengangkat wajahnya dari atas meja. Matanya terpejam tapi tangannya masih mengangkat gelas birnya. Mabuk berat.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya tidak bisa memberikan minuman lagi untuk Anda karena Anda sudah terlalu banyak minum. Lagipula, ini sudah waktunya kami untuk tutup."

Pukul empat tepat dan _pub_ harus tutup sekarang. Tapi nampaknya lelaki mabuk itu masih keras kepala untuk mendapatkan minumannya. Hingga akhirnya tak ada pilihan lain oleh _bartender_ tersebut kecuali memanggil petugas keamanan untuk membawa lelaki itu pergi.

Meski umpatan terus keluar dari mulutnya, lelaki mabuk itu akhirnya pasrah ketika sekuriti mengeluarkannya paksa. Ia sudah sangat mabuk. Tak mampu melawan sekalipun tubuhnya diseret begitu karena kesadarannya yang benar-benar di bawah normal. Dengan terseok-seok ia berjalan menuju mobil _sport_ hitamnya. Untunglah lelaki itu tak melupakan mobilnya untuk memilih pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi masalahnya, apa ia masih sanggup untuk menyetir?

Lelaki itu merogoh asal kantung celananya untuk mengambil kunci mobil. Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu mobil, tiba-tiba sakit kepala hebat menyerangnya. Kunci yang tadi ia pegang bahkan terjatuh karena refleksnya memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Saat kesadarannya hampir habis, ia masih sempat melihat siluet seseorang dihadapannya. Berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Wu Yifan?"

Lelaki mabuk itu langsung ambruk di sebelah mobilnya.

.

.

[[]]

.

.

Gadis itu mematut dirinya di depan kaca. Memperhatikan sedetail mungkin penampilannya hari ini; kemeja putih yang telah rapi setelah ia setrika tadi malam, bawahan berupa rok berwarna hitam sebatas lututnya, rambut hitam legamnya sengaja ia gelung agar lebih rapi. Untuk wajah, ia hanya memolesnya dengan bedak tipis dan sedikit _lip ice _pada bibir merah naturalnya. _Simple_—sangat _simple_.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Huang Zitao bekerja di _Cassiopeia Restaurant_ yang tak lain adalah restoran milik Kim Heechul—ibu Wu Yifan. Tentu saja, Zitao ingin tampil sebaik mungkin untuk hari pertamanya ini.

Sekali lagi ia memperhatikan refleksi dirinya pada kaca besar itu. _Sudah pas, tidak?_

Penampilannya memang sangat sederhana. Zitao tahu bahwa penampilannya ini bahkan terlihat lebih seperti orang yang ingin melamar pekerjaan dibandingkan kenyataan bahwa ia adalah salah satu koki yang akan bekerja di restoran milik orang tua Yifan itu. Tapi ia tak peduli. Gadis itu berprinsip bahwa; _penampilan bukan segalanya karena bukan penampilan yang akan membuatmu sukses, melainkan kerja keras._

Dengan tekad yang kuat dan semangat serta motivasi dari orang tuanya setelah ia menelpon kemarin malam, Zitao pun dengan pasti melangkahkan kakinya dari apartemen tersebut. Bersiap menyambut rutinitas baru yang akan ia kerjakan mulai hari ini.

"Huang Zitao, semangat!"

.

.

[[]]

.

.

Yifan mengerjapkan matanya. Belum sempat ia melihat sekeliling, mata itu kembali terpejam ketika merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat di kepalanya. Memejamkan matanya sebentar, ia lalu mencoba lagi untuk membuka matanya. Tapi sayang, pusing itu semakin menjadi. Membuatnya tak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat kepalanya sedikit saja. Saat itu, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok lelaki yang nampak lebih dewasa. Dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya, lelaki itu lalu mendekati Yifan yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Tak usah memaksakan diri." ucap lelaki itu sambil meletakkan nampan ke atas meja di samping ranjang.

Merasa tak asing dengan suara yang baru saja didengarnya, Yifan nekat memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun. Meski pusing itu masih sangat memekakkan kepalanya, tapi lelaki keras kepala itu akhirnya bisa mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup, ia coba menatap orang disampingnya.

"Dimana—ARGH!"

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap keras kepala Yifan. "Kau terlalu keras kepala." Ia lalu meraih secangkir air putih hangat yang tadi ia dan menyerahkannya pada Yifan. "Minumlah."

Meski agak ragu, Yifan akhirnya menerima gelas tersebut dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Kau bisa minum aspirin itu jika kau mau." ucap lelaki itu sambil menatap bungkusan tablet aspirin di atas nampan yang tadi ia bawa.

"Istirahatlah." ucap lelaki itu sesaat sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yifan.

Yifan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Beberapa menit menenangkan diri, Yifan merasa bahwa kepalanya sudah tidak semenyakitkan tadi. Mengatur napas sejenak, dilihatnya ke sekeliling, ia benar ragu dimana ia berada sekarang. Tempat ini asing. Rasanya ia tidak pernah tahu rumah siapa ini.

Menoleh pada meja disampingnya, ada tablet aspirin yang ditinggalkan disana. Yifan meraihnya. Sedikit kesusahan untuk membuka bungkusnya, setelah berhasil, diteguknya obat tersebut lalu menelannya bersama dengan air hangat.

Yifan melenguh. Mencoba berpikir tentang bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di tempat asing ini. Seingatnya bahwa ia semalam sedang menenggak banyak bir di sebuah _pub_, lalu kemudian ia diusir keluar, lalu setelahnya ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Akan tetapi, saat ia memikirkan penyebab bahwa ia mabuk semalam, matanya membulat seketika.

Yifan terbelalak ketika memorinya mengingat satu hal yang sangat membuatnya rasanya ingin mati tak percaya. Apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin sore; suatu kenyataan yang membuat Yifan terpuruk, marah sekaligus kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan—atau tepatnya kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Bukankah selama ini ia selalu _berhati-hati?_ Meski ia memang sudah sering _melakukannya,_ tapi ia masih punya akal sehat yang berfungsi dengan baik untuk tidak _merusak_ dirinya sendiri—apakah suatu pengecualian untuk keadaannya saat ini?

Tapi sungguh, ia selalu berhati-hati. Jadi... bagaimana mungkin?

"_**Byun **__**Baekhyun-ssi hamil."**_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang dibenaknya.

Bohong! Itu pasti hanya sebuah omong kosong! Apa yang Dokter Jung ucapkan sore itu pasti hanya suatu kepalsuan yang disengaja untuk membuatnya hancur. Ya. Itu palsu. Yifan yakin itu.

"_**Usia kehamilannya sudah memasuki bulan kedua."**_

Yifan merenggut. Diremasnya kasar surai keemasannya yang nampak sangat acak-acakan. Penampilan Yifan benar-benar mengenaskan. Apalagi memangnya yang menyebabkan semua ini kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun, mantan kekasihnya.

Yifan memutar memorinya untuk mengingat lebih detail kejadian kemarin.

Sore itu ia memang memutuskan Baekhyun. Entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu. Padahal hari itu adalah hari pertamanya bertemu dengan sang gadis yang sudah sekian lama tak ia jumpai.

Awalnya, Yifan memang merasa merindukan Baekhyun karena memang gadis itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi, entah mengapa, setelah kelebat bayangan Zitao yang tiba-tiba muncul dibenakknya, Yifan mulai merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ia lalu dengan refleks membawa Baekhyun ke atas atap; tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang ingin ia ungkapkan dengan gadis itu. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah Yifan rencanakan, tapi akhirnya ia lakukan juga.

Saat berdua di atap gedung, Yifan hanya diam mendengarkan Baekhyun yang berceloteh tiada henti. Mulai dari pertanyaan; kemana Yifan setelah malam itu, apa saja yang sudah Yifan lakukan, kenapa ia tak pernah menghubungi gadis itu. Tapi Yifan hanya diam, tak menanggapi. Membuat Baekhyun merenggut kesal karena merasa diacuhkan. Akhirnya, Yifan pun angkat bicara.

"_Kita putus."_

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa ada kesulitan apapun. Seakan terlepas dari beban berat yang selama ini membelenggunya, Yifan merasa kelegaan tersendiri ketika ia sudah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Baekhyun yang tentu saja sangat tidak siap dengan semua itu, diam terpaku ditempatnya. Mencoba menelaah ucapan Yifan barusan dan setelah ia berhasil menyadarinya, gadis itu menolak mentah-mentah ucapan Yifan.

Katakanlah Yifan itu brengsek yang dengan mudahnya mematahkan hati seorang wanita. Tapi ia benar-benar merasa lega setelah mengatakannya. Ini aneh! Yifan sadar itu.

"_Aku serius." _

Satu tangan Baekhyun melayang begitu saja. Setelah mendaratkan satu tamparan di wajah Yifan, tanpa berkata apa-apa Baekhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan lelaki itu. Hingga akhirnya Yifan sendiri yang menemukan gadis itu pingsan di samping mobil dan tanpa pikir panjang, Yifan langsung membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Namun kenyataan setelahnya sungguh membuat Yifan mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

_Baekhyun hamil. _

Itulah yang Yifan ketahui dari Dokter Jung yang memeriksa gadis itu. Yang membuat Yifan semakin terkejut adalah bahwa kehamilan Baekhyun bahkan sudah mencapai usia dua bulan.

Tentu saja, Yifan tak akan mengelak bahwa ia dan Baekhyun memang pernah melakukan hubungan intim bahkan sampai beberapa kali. Tapi, yang membuat Yifan merasa janggal adalah, jika memang Baekhyun hamil, mungkinkah itu bayinya? Anaknya?

Jujur saja, selama melakukan hubungan seks dengan Baekhyun maupun gadis-gadisnya yang terdahulu, Yifan selalu menggunakannya; _pengaman_. Bukan sekedar untuk menghindari kasus macam ia alami sekarang. Tapi karena ia memang tak mau repot berurusan lebih jauh dengan setiap gadis yang ia kencani. Yifan selalu berhati-hati. Bahkan, meski Baekhyun itu kekasih yang—_well_, Yifan akui bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yang spesial untuknya, tapi semua itu adalah masa lalu. Mengetahui kehamilan Baekhyun malah membuat Yifan semakin meragukan gadis itu. Bukankah selama ini mereka selalu melakukannya dengan _sadar_ dan _aman_? Jadi, bagaimana bisa gadis itu berbadan dua seperti sekarang? Kecuali, _yeah_, memikirkannya saja membuat Yifan merasa muak. Lelaki itu bersumpah bahwa anak itu bukanlah anaknya. Ia yakin. Sangat yakin dengan hal itu.

"Tentu saja. Bukan aku yang membuatnya seperti itu." gumam Yifan. Seringaian terukir di bibirnya. "Bukan aku yang menghamilinya."

Tanpa Yifan sadari, lelaki yang tak lain adalah pemilik kamar yang saat ini Yifan tempati, nampak memperhatikannya dari balik pintu yang tak tertutup rapat. Setiap ekspresi yang Yifan tunjukkan tak luput dari pandangan lelaki itu. Termasuk apapun yang telah Yifan ucapkan. Semuanya terekam jelas dibenak lelaki itu.

Dengan satu ujung bibir yang tertarik ke atas, lelaki itu berbalik membelakangi pintu dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Seringai semakin nampak di wajah tampannya.

"Kau benar-benar jadi seorang yang brengsek, Wu Yifan."

.

.

[[]]

.

.

Tak terasa, hari pertama Zitao bekerja sebagai salah satu koki di _Cassiopeia Restaurant_ sudah terlewati. Gadis itu tersenyum senang karena berhasil melewati hari pertamanya dengan baik. Ia sudah memasak dengan benar walau hanya berhasil menghidangkan tiga buah masakan khas Korea untuk pelanggannya. Tapi, untuk permulaan, Zitao merasa sangat puas dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Dengan bekerja lebih keras lagi, ia yakin bisa menjadi koki hebat seperti yang pernah ia impikan saat kecil dulu.

Kalian baru tahu? Yeah, tokoh utama kita ini sebenarnya bercita-cita menjadi seorang koki handal. Tapi itu hanya disimpannya dalam angannya sendiri. Tak pernah ia utarakan pada siapa—ah, ada! Ia pernah bercerita pada sahabat kecilnya, Oh Sehun. Dan sekarang, rasanya mimpinya jadi kenyataan sudah. Walaupun belum sepenuhnya berhasil karena ia masih harus banyak belajar. Bahkan, tadi siang ia sempat dimarahi oleh Kyungsoo, koki yang ditugaskan oleh Yifan untuk membimbingnya. Gadis itu marah pada Zitao karena salah memasukkan satu macam bumbu. Tapi itu fatal! Begitulah yang Kyungsoo katakan waktu itu. Sejak detik itu, Zitao berjanji ia akan lebih berhati-hati lagi dalam memasak. Harus!

"Terima kasih banyak untuk kerja keras kalian hari ini." seru seorang gadis yang nampak seumuran dengan Zitao sambil menunduk memberi hormat kepada pegawainya. "Hati-hati di jalan." Matanya yang kecil hampir berubah menjadi sedatar garis dibalik senyumnya yang menawan.

Para pegawai itu pun tersenyum ramah membalas senyuman hangat atasannya. Setelahnya, satu per satu mereka keluar dari restoran itu karena memang jam kerja mereka sudah selesai.

Kini, tinggal sosok dengan mata bening itu dan seorang gadis mata panda berdua di dalam restoran. Mereka adalah Xi Luhan dan Huang Zitao. Mungkin kalian sudah mengenal dengan sosok Huang Zitao. Tapi dengan Xi Luhan?

"Luhan-_ssi_, Anda belum pulang?"

Luhan tersenyum. Gadis itu lalu mengambil duduk di salah satu kursi pelanggan. Dengan isyarat matanya ia mengajak Zitao untuk duduk disampingnya dan gadis itu pun menurut.

"Kau juga belum pulang?" Luhan balik bertanya.

Zitao mencebilkan bibirnya lucu karena bingung melihat gadis di depannya itu yang bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya malah balik bertanya. Melihat Zitao bertingkah imut seperti itu, Luhan malah tertawa.

"Kau ini imut sekali."

Zitao mengerjapkan mata mendengarnya.

Luhan tersenyum ramah. "Aku sengaja pulang lebih larut karena aku ingin merayakan hari pertamamu bekerja di sini sebagai pegawai baru." Ia mengambil bungkusan yang sudah ia letakkan di samping kursi. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kue dari dalam bungkusan itu dan meletakkannya ke atas meja. Sebuah tart cokelat mini.

Zitao menatap Luhan bingung.

Lagi, Luhan tersenyum. "Aku selalu melakukan hal seperti ini setiap ada pegawai baru yang masuk. Aku menganggap mereka semua adalah temanku. Termasuk kau juga." ucapnya.

Meski tidak mengerti, Zitao mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Te-terima kasih. Luhan-_ssi_ sangat baik."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil saja aku Luhan. Mulai sekarang kita adalah teman. Aku akan memanggilmu Zitao. Boleh?"

Zitao menatap lekat gadis bersurai cokelat di depannya. Ia lalu tersenyum sambil mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja, Luhan. Kau boleh memanggilku Zitao."

Luhan pun tersenyum senang atas jawaban Zitao.

...

Xi Luhan, gadis berusia duapuluh lima tahun itu adalah Koki Kepala di restoran milik Kim Heechul ini. Luhan sudah bekerja sejak pertama restoran ini dibuka—sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Gadis ini sangat ramah dan periang. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna kecokelatan yang tergerai indah sebatas punggungnya. Mata kecilnya yang bening, kulit putih bersih, hidung bangir nun mancung, bibir merah alami. Wajahnya sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan wajah Zitao, begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang lebih mungil. Akan tetapi, semua itu menjadi poin penting dimana Luhan justru terlihat sangat manis. Zitao bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan adalah lebih tua empat tahun darinya. Sungguh, Luhan bahkan terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usianya tersebut.

Luhan menamatkan pendidikannya sebagai seorang koki dua setengah tahun yang lalu di Italia. Karena itulah, keahlian gadis ini terutama adalah memasak macam masakan Italia. Tapi, selain itu ia juga pandai memasak masakan lain. Tak terkecuali masakan asli negaranya sendiri, China. Namun setelah bertemu dengan Heechul, wanita itu justru tertarik dengan kemampuan memasaknya yang memang mumpuni, lalu dengan begitu saja mengajarkan kepada Luhan berbagai resep masakan Korea pada gadis yang notabeni ahli dalam masakan Italia. Namun Luhan nampaknya sangat mudah untuk belajar.

Beberapa bulan diajarkan oleh Heechul, Luhan sudah bisa mempraktikkan kemampuannya dengan baik. Akhirnya, Heechul pun memutuskan untuk menjadikan Luhan sebagai salah satu koki untuk cabang restorannya yang baru. Kemudian, setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, Heechul memutuskan untuk menjadikan Luhan sebagai Koki Kepala di cabang restorannya yang ketiga. Melihat kemajuan pesat dari gadis muda berbakat, rasanya bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk Heechul saat itu. Dedikasi Luhan yang baik, Heechul benar-benar bangga pada gadis bermarga Xi tersebut.

Sejak kecil, Luhan memang sudah bercita-cita menjadi seorang koki handal sama seperti mendiang ayahnya. Ayah dan adiknya sudah meninggal sejak enam tahun lalu akibat kecelakaan mobil di malam natal. Sehingga saat ini ia hanya tinggal bersama ibunya.

_Itulah sedikit cerita tentang kehidupan seorang Xi Luhan._

...

"Bagaimana kuenya? Enak tidak?"

Zitao mengangguk sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya. "Ini lebih dari sekedar enak. Ini sangat enak."

Luhan tersenyum puas. "Benarkah? Hahaha, padahal ini pertama kalinya aku membuat kue tart."

Zitao menatap Luhan tak percaya. Pertama kali membuat saja sudah seenak ini? Wow! Luhan benar-benar koki hebat! Seru Zitao dalam hati.

"Luhan, lain kali ajarkan aku membuatnya, ya?"

Luhan mengangguk. Gadis itu melirik jam tangannya. "Kurasa sudah waktunya kita pulang." ucapnya.

Zitao mengangguk. Ia masih mengunyah potongan tartnya. Luhan yang melihatnya pun jadi tersenyum.

"Kalau kau mau kau bisa membawanya pulang."

Zitao menatap Luhan dengan mata berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ayo, sekalian kuantarkan pulang."

Zitao tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Hari pertamanya benar-benar menyenangkan, bukan?

Selanjutnya, Zitao pun diantarkan oleh Luhan pulang ke apartemennya—apartemen Yifan, maksudnya. Jaraknya memang sangat dekat. Tapi Zitao merasa sungkan jika harus menolak tawaran dari orang yang baru dikenalnya ini. Luhan itu baik, tidak mungkin Zitao menolaknya.

Luhan nampak terkejut ketika Zitao mengatakan bahwa apartemen mewah yang ada didepan mereka adalah tempat tinggalnya. Hei, apa benar Zitao tinggal disini?

"Kau tinggal di sini?"

Zitao mengangguk. "I-ya, aku tinggal di sini. Ada apa? Aneh ya?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. "Tidak. Hanya saja, maksudku, Kyungsoo juga tinggal di sani. Apa kalian bertetangga?"

Zitao menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Ah, benarkah? Aku tidak tahu. Aku harus menyapanya nanti.

Luhan mengangguk. "Kalau boleh nanti ajak aku juga, ya. Kita bisa membuat pesta kecil-kecilan. Kyungsoo suka perayaan."

Zitao terkekeh mendengar penuturan Luhan. Ah, gadis satu ini benar-benar supel. Rasanya Zitao tidak akan kesulitan untuk bisa akrab dengannya. Luhan bahkan sudah menyambutnya dengan sangat baik di hari pertama mereka bekerja bersama. Pasti ke depannya akan jauh lebih mudah.

Ini menyenangkan. Memiliki rekan kerja yang seperti Luhan, jelas akan membuat Zitao betah bekerja di restoran. Bagaimana pun juga, suasana kerja yang paling baik adalah dimana kita memiliki rekan-rekan yang nyaman untuk diajak bekerja sama. Itu yang Zitao pelajari dari majalah bisnis yang terselip di bawah rak buku Yifan semalam.

Zitao kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia menunduk sambil mengucapkan _terima kasih_ pada rekan sekaligus teman barunya. Luhan membalas dengan ucapan _selamat malam. _Setelah mobil Luhan menghilang dari balik persimpangan, Zitao pun melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Zitao sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar apartemennya. Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu tapi tiba-tiba pintu itu malah terbuka sendiri. Sontak membuat Zitao terkejut dan tubuhnya refleks mundur kebelakang. Dilihatnya sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya—Wu Yifan, dengan wajah _hidup-segan-mati-tak-mau_.

"Zitao, baru pulang? Masuklah."

Zitao mengerutkan keningnya. Rasa-rasanya ada yang berbeda dengan lelaki itu. tidak tahu, tapi Zitao merasa bahwa tadi Yifan menyapanya dengan sangat lesu. Ada apa? Tapi kemudian ia hanya menuruti perkataan Yifan untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Yifan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa di ruang tamu. Zitao menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zitao.

Yifan menghembuskan napas berat. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin tidur di sini malam ini."

Zitao terbelalak. Yifan menyadari keterkejutan gadis di depannya. Apa Yifan sudah salah bicara? Oh, tentu saja. Ia harus menjelaskan lebih detail apa tujuannya berada disini.

"Maksudku, aku akan tidur di sofa ini dan kau bisa tetap tidur di kamar."

Zitao menatap Yifan semakin bingung. "Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu? Kau terlihat berbeda."

Yifan menatap Zitao lekat. Lelaki itu lalu menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Aku biasa saja."

Merasa Zitao masih memperhatikannya dengan seksama, Yifan lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Aku tak apa. Aku hanya ingin tidur di sini malam ini. Itu saja. Tidak usah berpikiran macam-macam karena aku baik-baik saja."

Zitao masih diam.

Yifan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sebaiknya kau segera istirahat. Kau pasti lelah setelah bekerja di restoran seharian."

Benar apa yang Yifan katakan, Zitao sangat lelah. Gadis itu bahkan sudah berencana untuk mandi setibanya ia di apartemen. Tapi urung karena sosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa memberitahu itu.

Melihat Zitao yang masih diam, Yifan jadi bingung sendiri harus bicara apa.

Hening.

"Aku— "

"—Kau— "

Keduanya malah bicara dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"..."

Hening lagi.

Yifan menghela napas. "Bicaralah." ucapnya kemudian.

Zitao berdeham terlebih dahulu. "Kau bisa tidur di kamar. Biar aku—"

"Tidak." Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tetap tidur di kamar dan aku di sini."

"Tapi ini— "

Zitao tak jadi meneruskan ucapannya ketika dilihatnya Yifan menatap tajam ke arahnya. Gadis itu jadi bergidik ngeri melihatnya. "Ba-baiklah." pasrah Zitao kemudian.

Yifan tersenyum senang. "Istirahatlah, kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Zitao mengangguk lalu berbalik untuk menuju kamar, tapi seruan Yifan menghentikan langkahnya. Zitao pun kembali berbalik menatap lelaki itu. Entah apa yang Yifan lakukan, Zitao melihat Yifan kini berjalan mendekatinya lalu—

—mengecup keningnya?

Zitao mematung ditempatnya. Seketika, gadis bermarga Huang itu bisa merasakan bahwa wajahnya memanas dan dadanya berdebar kencang. Hal sama yang selalu ia rasakan ketika Yifan berada di dekatnya.

Yifan sendiri jadi salah tingkah. Lelaki itu malah menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Bingung sendiri dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Entahlah, rasanya ia selalu tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik untuk melakukan apapun ketika berada di dekat Zitao.

"A-aku ke kamar dulu." ucap Zitao kemudian. Yifan mengangguk. "Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

Sepertinya, malam ini akan ada yang tidak bisa tertidur karena mendengar detak jantung mereka sendiri yang begitu kencang. Perasaan panas dan—malu?

'_Sebenarnya aku kenapa__?'_ batin Yifan dan Zitao bersamaan meski mereka tak melihat satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

[_tobecontinue_]

.

.

Ekhem. Yang kemarin minta Luhan, maap ye, mwahaha. Sebenarnya doi emang udah punya bagiannya sendiri di FF ini. Wkwkwk~ tapi tenang, _MAIN CAST_ tetap Wu Yifan dan Huang Zitao doang, kok :)

.

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca, _mereview_, dan memberi koreksi. Saia memakai _pengganti otomatis_ dalam mengedit FF ini. Jadi, kemungkinan untuk beberapa kata _gak nyambung_ bisa ikut nyelip di tengah kalimat. Seperti; kata _hankyung_ kemarin. _So_, saia sangat berterima kasih bagi kalian yang mau mengkoreksinya, jadi saia bisa segera memperbaikinya :)

.

.

_Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ ^^_

.

.

_Sign,_

**Zhie Hikaru**


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Loving You, Slowly"**_

_Cast:_

_**Wu Yifan**__, __**Huang Zitao**__, __**Byun Baekhyun**__, __**Park Chanyeol**__, __**Oh Sehun**__, and others._

.

_**Disclaimer: **__semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya._

_**Warning: **__**REMAKE**__ from MY Old FanFiction "When Love Changes Everything", __Genderswitch__. __South Korea!View__. No bashing characters. Typo(s). Etc._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Zhie Hikaru©2015**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Cinta itu hadir ketika kau muncul dikehidupanku. Kemudian c__inta__ itu__ mengubah segalanya,__ hingga __yang ada hanya curahan kasih dan sayang tanpa batas._

_Cintalah yang membuat kita menjadi seperti ini._

_Karena cinta, mampu mengubah segalanya._

_Segalanya pun menjadi lebih __indah.__"_

.

.

**[[**크리스타오**]]**

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu berlalu semenjak malam di mana Yifan tidur di apartemen dan Zitao tidak pernah lagi melihat lelaki itu memunculkan batang hidung dihadapannya. Entah kemana Yifan, lelaki itu seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

Zitao sebenarnya sudah berusaha menghubungi Yifan melalui _line_ telpon tapi nihil, telponnya bahkan tak diangkat sama sekali. Lelaki itu, entah kemana ia menghilang, Zitao jadi merasa bahwa sepertinya Wu Yifan tengah menjauhinya. Benarkah begitu?

"Aish, apa yang kupikirkan?" Zitao bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Luhan yang melihat Koki Panda itu menggetuk kepalanya sendiri —ah, sepertinya mereka terlalu cepat akrab bahkan Luhan tidak segan membuat julukan itu pada Zitao—, kemudian mendekatinya. Zitao tak menyadari kehadiran Luhan karena terlalu asyik dengan lamunannya.

"Apa kau ingin membuat sup itu jadi kering?"

"KYAA!"

Zitao tak bisa menahan teriakannya karena saking terkejutnya mendengar suara Luhan disampingnya. Bahkan sendok sup yang sedari tadi ia pegang sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Cepat-cepat gadis itu mengambil sendok tersebut dan menaruhnya ke atas meja sebelum mengambil sendok sup yang baru. Bibirnya manyun ketika dilihatnya panci berisi _bookuhguk_ yang hampir kering tanpa kuah.

"Tsk, aku gagal lagi." lirih Zitao.

Luhan yang merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Zitao, segera menyeretnya pergi. Sambil berlalu, Luhan menyerukan pada Kyungsoo untuk mengambil alih masakan Zitao yang sudah gosong itu.

'_Gadis __ini__ benar-benar__.__'_ batin Kyunsoo.

**...**

Luhan menarik satu kursi untuk diduduki oleh Zitao sementara ia sendiri mengambil kursi lain dan duduk berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Saat ini keduanya berada di dalam ruangan khusus pegawai. Ruangan ini sepi, tentu saja. Karena pegawai yang lain tengah sibuk bekerja. Artinya, mereka punya cukup ruang untuk berbicara, bukan?

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Zitao menatap Luhan tak mengerti. "Apanya yang apa?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini. Aku bertanya padamu kenapa kau malah balik bertanya padaku?"

Zitao mencebilkan bibirnya. Gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu memang selalu bisa menebak perasaannya. Selalu tahu jika Zitao tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Padahal mereka baru dekat, bukan? Luhan memang hebat.

"Jangan bilang tidak ada apa-apa karena aku tahu kau pasti kenapa-kenapa."

Zitao kembali mengatupkan bibirnya. Padahal tadi ia baru saja ingin mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja tapi lagi-lagi, Luhan selalu bisa menebaknya. Menghela napas, Zitao akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara jujur saja. "Aku... khawatir."

Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya ke atas meja. Dagunya ia tumpukan di atas kedua tangannya. "Siapa?"

Zitao terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa menebak setepat itu? Maksudnya, bukankah khawatir itu bisa berarti bukan hanya pada seseorang tapi bisa untuk berbagai hal? Ck, Luhan itu benar-benar wanita ajaib.

Dengan ragu, Zitao pun menjawab. "Yi-Yifan."

**CTIK!—**Zitao terkejut ketika Luhan menjentikkan jarinya."Sudah kuduga." ungkap Luhan.

Zitao menatap Luhan tak percaya. Benarkah Luhan sudah bisa menebaknya? Jadi, semudah itukah dirinya ditebak? Apa ia terlalu mencolok?

"Ka-kau tahu?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Sebenarnya hanya menduga. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar sudah tahu." Zitao cengo mendengarnya.

"A-apa aku semudah itu ditebak?" tanya Zitao. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapinya.

Zitao menghela napas lalu memijit pelan pelipisnya. Rasanya ia sedikit pusing sekarang.

"Mau berbagi?"

Zitao menatap gadis di depannya. Dilihatnya Luhan yang menatapnya dengan senyum hangat khasnya. Zitao tahu, temannya ini selalu bisa mengerti dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Luhan. Kau memang sahabat yang baik." lirih Zitao. Luhan mengangguk melihatnya.

.

.

[[]]

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam ketika Zitao baru saja sampai ke apartemen setelah seharian bekerja di restoran. Gadis itu lalu menghempaskan tubuh letihnya ke atas sofa di ruang tamu. Merenggangkan otot tangannya, berharap bisa mengurangi sedikit saja rasa penatnya. Zitao letih; letih fisik—juga hati.

Kata-kata Luhan saat di restoran tadi kembali tergiang di benaknya. Gadis dengan manik sebening rusa itu mengatakan pada Zitao untuk bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak usah terlalu memaksakan diri dan belajarlah untuk bersikap lebih terbuka.

'_Apa maksudnya?'_ batin Zitao.

Malas berpikir lebih, Zitao kemudian beranjak dari sofa. Ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum beristirahat. Ia butuh tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh menggedor pintu apartemennya. Hei, bukankah ini sudah malam? Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang mengganggunya di saat seperti ini? Lagi pula, di sini ada bel, bukan? Kenapa harus dengan menggebrak pintu seperti itu?

Kembali suara gebrakan itu terdengar dan Zitao masih berdiri terpaku ditempatnya. Tiba-tiba, ia merinding membayangkan jika kemungkinan yang memukul pintu itu adalah perampok—astaga! Yang benar saja?

"Hei, Buka pintunya! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam!"

Teriakan itu berhasil menyadarkan Zitao dari lamunannya. Itu suara perempuan!

"Hei, apa kau tuli? Kubilang buka pintunya, _B****_!"

Zitao terbelalak. Apa-apaan orang itu? Mengatainya seperti itu? Memangnya siapa dia? Dengan perasaan geram Zitao kemudian membuka pintu.

Ketika pintu terbuka, seseorang itu langsung mendorong Zitao dengan kasar hingga terjatuh ke atas lantai. Zitao menatap gadis berambut gelap itu tajam.

"Siapa kau?" Zitao geram. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak marah jika seseorang yang sama sekali tak ia kenal tiba-tiba datang mengganggu waktu beristirahat seperti ini. Tentu saja Zitao sangat kesal!

Gadis itu, dengan mata tajam dan raut wajah yang penuh amarah. Ia menatap Zitao yang tersungkur di lantai sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hei, kau wanita j*****! Di mana kau sembunyikan Yifan, hah?!"

Zitao terbelalak—kebingungan juga. Ia tidak mengenal dan merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini, tapi kenapa perempuan ini malah mengatainya serendah itu? Apa maunya? Zitao benar-benar tidak mengerti. Terlebih tadi dia bicara apa? Yifan? Perempuan ini mencari Yifan?

"Kenapa hanya diam? Kutanya di mana Yifan, bo—"

Seumur hidup, baru kali ini seorang Huang Zitao menampar orang dan itu adalah perempuan; makhluk yang sejenis dengannya. Tapi demi Tuhan, Zitao benar-benar tidak sanggup mendengar bahwa wanita ini terus bicara kotor tentang dirinya. Memangnya mereka saling kenal? Seenaknya wanita ini merendahkan harga dirinya. Zitao tidak bisa membiarkan itu.

"Tolong jaga bicaramu, Nona. Apa kau tidak sadar seberapa rendahnya dirimu menghina orang yang bahkan tidak mengenalmu?"

Nampak gadis yang lebih pendek dari Zitao itu menggeram sambil memegang pipi sebelah kanannya yang tadi ditampar. Pipi itu memerah. Zitao memang menamparnya dengan keras karena gadis itu sudah memancing emosinya terlalu tinggi.

"Tidak usah sok suci kau!" seru wanita itu.

Zitao menarik napas berat. Baru saja ia akan angkat bicara tapi wanita itu sudah lebih dulu menyela.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, di mana kau sembunyikan Yifan, _B****_!"

"MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA? BERANINYA MENGATAIKU SEPERTI ITU, DASAR WANITA RENDAH!" Zitao akhirnya lepas kendali.

Terserahlah, Zitao sudah tak peduli jika memang suara teriakannya barusan telah menganggu tetangga yang tinggal di dekatnya. Zitao hanya benar-benar marah karena wanita ini terus mengatainya dengan tidak senonoh. Demi Tuhan, Zitao bukan wanita macam itu!

Wanita yang tadi mendapat bentakan dari Zitao, sekarang justru nampak terdiam. Ditambah dengan matanya yang memerah dan berkaca-kaca, apakah gadis ini akan menangis?

Zitao terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Perlahan, tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Sepertinya dia benar-benar akan menangis. Melihatnya, Zitao jadi semakin tidak mengerti.

"A-aku hanya bertanya di-di mana kau sembunyikan Yifan..."

_Hei, ada yang salah di sini._Pertama; Zitao tidak mengenal wanita ini. _Kedua;_ gadis ini bertanya di mana ia menyembunyikan Yifan? Menyembunyikan apa? Zitao bahkan tidak tahu di mana keberadaan lelaki itu sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Sungguh, Yifan tak pernah menghubunginya semenjak itu. Jadi, bagaimana bisa gadis ini justru menuduh Zitao telah menyembunyikan seorang Wu Yifan?

"Dengar, Nona. Aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan apa sebenarnya sangkut pautku dengan dirimu. Tapi jika kau bertanya di mana aku menyembunyikan Yifan, maaf, aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana dia berada."

Tiba-tiba, perempuan itu kembali menatap tajam ke arah Zitao. "Kau bohong! Kau pasti tahu di mana Yifan. Kau menyembunyikannya dariku, kan?"

Zitao menggeleng. "Aku sudah bicara yang sebenarnya padamu."

Lalu, gadis itu kembali memasang wajah muram. Sambil tertunduk, gadis itu lalu menutup wajahnya dengn kedua tangannya. Terisak, kali ini ia benar-benar menangis. Sebagai sesama wanita, Zitao tak sanggup melihatnya demikian. Meski ia tak mengenalnya dan tidak tahu menahu penyebab perempuan ini memarahinya, Zitao tetap menarik tubuh mungil gadis itu untuk kemudian memeluknya. Mengusap dengan lembut punggungnya yang terbalut gaun berwarna ungu; biasanya hal ini akan berhasil menenangkan seseorang yang tengah labil seperti ini.

"A-aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya... dengan Yifan."

Zitao melepas dekapannya, menatap iba pada gadis dihadapannya. Meski ragu, ia tetap bertanya. "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

Gadis itu mendongak untuk menatap Zitao. Dengan sebelah tangannya mengusap air matanya, ia mulai berhenti terisak. Zitao menunggu wanita ini menetralkan seraknya untuk kemudian angkat bicara.

"A-aku kekasihnya. Yifan... adalah ayah bayiku."

Satu pernyataan itu sukses membuat Zitao diam membatu dengan mata terbelalak.

Gadis Huang bahkan masih tak bergeming ketika tiba-tiba seorang lelaki masuk ke dalam apartemen dan langsung menarik gadis yang memarahinya tadi ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Zitao hanya menatap keduanya dalam diam.

Zitao melihat dengan jelas ketika lelaki itu mengelus puncak kepala si wanita. Setelah berpelukan sekali lagi, lelaki itu lalu berbalik sambil menggiring gadis itu keluar dari apartemen. Zitao sempat mendengar lelaki itu sepertinya mengucapkan kata maaf padanya tapi ia tak merespon. Zitao hanya diam seperti patung. Satu hal yang masih bisa ia tangkap adalah saat kedua orang itu memanggil nama mereka satu sama lain; Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Setelah kedua sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu, Zitao mulai merasakan bahwa wajahnya memanas dan—basah. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa menangis seperti ini. Yang Zitao tahu hanyalah bahwa ia bisa merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di sini—di dadanya. Seperti ditusuk belati saat wanita itu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah kekasih Yifan. Tubuh Zitao bergetar karena tangisan.

"Ke-kenapa aku seperti ini?"

Zitao tersentak ketika mendengar suara suara pintu yang didobrak begitu saja dari luar. Dengan pandangan yang sedikit kabur karena ditutupi oleh air mata, gadis itu masih bisa mengenali sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu itu. Dengan sedikit terseok, sosok itu mendekati Zitao.

Melihat sosok itu berada dihadapannya, Zitao menggeleng kuat-kuat dan kembali menangis tersedu.

"Zitao..."

Zitao mundur ke belakang. Mencoba menjauhi sosok itu. Lelaki itu, Wu Yifan, orang yang telah menghilang darinya selama dua minggu ini, justru muncul di saat seperti ini. Sungguh, Zitao merasa tetibanya ia merasa sangat tidak ingin melihat lelaki itu sekarang. Tidak, ia hanya merasa bahwa saat ini ia terlalu sakit untuk melihatnya.

Zitao semakin menjauhkan diri sementara Yifan semakin mendekatinya. Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Zitao tak bisa bergerak lagi karena kini punggungnya membentur meja di ruang tamu itu—Zitao masih terduduk. Yifan berjongkok di depannya. Berusaha meraih gadis itu tapi Zitao langsung menepisnya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

"Zitao..." lirih Yifan. Tatapannya nanar dengan mata yang nampak memerah.

**...**

_[Flashback: Beberapa jam sebelumnya]_

Seorang lelaki yang tak lain adalah Wu Yifan, tengah berada di sebuah _pub_ yang sama saat ia pingsan beberapa waktu lalu. Bedanya, saat ini Yifan tidak sendiri. Di sebelah kirinya duduk pula seorang lelaki yang nampak lebih dewasa dari perawakannya. Joonmyeon, kakak sepupu ipar Yifan. Sudah beberapa jam mereka berada di sana dan yang mereka lakukan hanyalah diam tanpa berbicara. Joonmyeon sendiri hanya memilih memerhatikan Yifan yang terus minum dan semakin mabuk. Kenapa ia biarkan? Entahlah, hanya ingin Yifan merasa puas, mungkin.

Yifan baru akan meminum gelas birnya yang entah sudah ke berapa kali tapi kali ini gagal karena tangannya ditepis oleh Joonmyeon, hingga bir itu tumpah ke atas meja dan sebagian membasahi lantai. Mungkin Joonmyeon sudah sampai pada titik jengahnya melihat Yifan yang semakin mabuk hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan kelakuan sinting lelaki yang lebih muda itu.

Yifan menatap Joonmyeon kesal. _"__What the h***__?"_

Tanpa sungkan Joonmyeon menyeret Yifan keluar. Lelaki berambut pirang itu sempat melawan. Tapi apa daya, dalam keadaan mabuk, Yifan tak akan mampu melawan Joonmyeon yang menyeretnya dengan kuat. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat parkir dan Joonmyeon langsung melempar Yifan ke kursi penumpang di mobilnya. Setelahnya, Joonmyeon pun mengemudikan mobil itu dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Aku hanya malas jika harus membawamu dalam keadaan pingsan lagi, _Dongsaeng_!"

—_oh yeah, sedikit klarifikasi di sini. _

Masih ingat malam di mana Yifan mabuk berat dan dilempar keluar oleh sekuriti dari dalam _pub_?

Saat itu, tanpa sengaja Joonmyeon yang melewati tempat itu melihat Yifan dan segera menghampirinya. Baru saja Joonmyeon akan menyapanya tapi Yifan keburu pingsan. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Joonmyeon kecuali membawa adik sepupu istrinyanya itu ke rumahnya. Lelaki itu tahu betul jika membawa Yifan pulang ke rumah Yifan sendiri maka hanya akan membuat masalah menjadi semakin rumit. Meski nyatanya membawa pulang Yifan yang mabuk ke rumahnya bukanlah pilihan yang bagus karena Yixing istrinya langsung mencekokinya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, tapi Joonmyeon jauh lebih bisa mengatasi istrinya sendiri dari pada Paman Wu maupun Bibi Kim.

Joonmyeon yang penasaran mengapa Yifan seperti kembali ke sikap negatifnya dulu, tanpa sengaja mendengar semua gumaman Yifan malam itu. Demi Tuhan, malam itu ia marah besar pada sepupunya itu dan langsung melontari Yifan dengan berbagai pertanyaan serta _ceramah_ _khusus_ kemudian.

Karena merasa percuma jika harus berbohong pada seseorang yang sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil, Yifan pun menceritakan semuanya. Bahkan lelaki itu hanya diam saat lelaki yang lebih tua itu tanpa rasa segan, mengatai dirinya sebagai lelaki brengsek. Sedikit banyak, Yifan merasa bahwa apa yang dikatakan Joonmyeon memang ada benarnya. Tapi tetap saja Yifan membela diri dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mungkin membuat kesalahan seperti _itu_. Ia sangat yakin bahwa bukan ia _penyebabnya._

Joonmyeon menghela napas berat. Setelah puas memarahi Yifan, ia akhirnya melembut dan berjanji akan membantu Wu Muda itu menyelesaikan masalahnya. Jika memang Yifan bersikeras bahwa ia tidak menghamili gadis itu—Byun Baekhyun, maka Joonmyeon akan membantu menemukan siapa sebenarnya orang yang membuat gadis itu demikian. Karena itulah, dua minggu ini Yifan terus bersama Joonmyeon. Orang tuanya tak akan cemas jika lelaki itu bersama kakaknya. Hankyung terlalu percaya pada suami dari keponakannya itu.

_Kembali pada __Joonmyeon dan Yifan __ yang __sekarang__ berada di dalam mobil._

Joonmyeon memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan tepat beberapa meter dari sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis itu. Rumah seseorang yang sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari ini mereka perhatikan; rumah milik Byun Baekhyun?

Aneh melihat mereka melakukan ini?

Tidak. Biasanya yang _mengintai_ rumah Baekhyun seperti ini hanya dilakukan oleh Joonmyeon. Yifan tak ikut campur.

Seperti malam-malam terdahulu, Joonmyeon selalu berada di depan rumah Baekhyun. Memperhatikan dari jarak yang cukup pada sang pemilik rumah yang ternyata kemudian Joonmyeonn ketahui hanya tinggal sendiri. Karena sejauh pengamatan Joonmyeon selama ini, ia tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang keluar dari dalam rumah itu kecuali Baekhyun seorang.

Awalnya, mengintai seperti ini sangatlah membosankan bagi Joonmyeon. Tapi, sejak tiga hari yang lalu, di mana malam itu ia melihat seorang lelaki muda datang ke rumah gadis itu. Ia jadi sedikit bersemangat untuk mengintai rumah Baekhyun. Berharap mungkin ada _sesuatu_ antara Baekhyun dengan lelaki itu. Joonmyeon hanya mengenali bahwa sosok lelaki itu adalah seseorang yang berperawakan tinggi. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena lelaki itu memakai masker yang menutupi hampir separuh wajah. Benar-benar mencurigakan.

Malam ini, Joonmyeon sedikit terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Joonmyeon berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam mobil. Dilihatnya gadis itu tengah memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan lantas pergi entah kemana. Cepat-cepat Joonmyeon menginjak pedal gas untuk mengikuti kemana gadis itu pergi.

Betapa terkejutnya Joonmyeon ketika mengetahui bahwa taksi yang membawa seorang Byun Baekhyun berhenti tepat di depan apartemen di mana Yifan tinggal. Lelaki itu mulai curiga ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun yang nampak tergesa-gesa memasuki bangunan bertingkat banyak tersebut.

Joonmyeon baru keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan berniat untuk menyusul gadis itu pergi, tapi pergerakannya harus tertunda ketika Yifan yang tadi tertidur justru terbangun dan langsung muntah di dalam mobil. Terpaksa, Joonmyeon harus mengurus Yifan terlebih dahulu meski sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran kemana—atau tepatnya apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun di apartemen ini. Joonmyeon benar-benar sangat penasaran.

Lalu, betapa terkejutnya Joonmyeon ketika dilihatnya lelaki yang waktu itu ia lihat datang ke rumah Baekhyun, kini keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan nampak tergesa-gesa memasuki apartemen itu. Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Joonmyeon segera masuk ke dalam apartemen itu sambil menyeret Yifan yang sedikit mulai tersadar dari _teler_nya. Saat itulah, ia dan lelaki itu saling berpapasan saat hendak masuk ke dalam lift. Dilihatnya, lelaki itu tengah merangkul Baekhyun yang menangis. Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya. Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, ia segera masuk ke dalam lift. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu hanya satu; kamar apartemen Yifan.

Sampai di depan pintu dengan nomor sebelas kosong enam itu, Joonmyeon terlonjak karena Yifan tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu dan langsung menghambur masuk ke dalamnya. Joonmyeon membiarkannya. Lelaki itu lebih memilih mengamati keadaan sekitar sambil memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun di gedung apartemen ini dan siapa sebenarnya lelaki yang tadi bersama gadis itu.

_[__End of Flashback__:: Back to normal time]_

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon terlonjak kaget mendengar suara teriakan yang tentu saja ia tahu itu adalah suara perempuan. Siapa? Segera saja ia masuk ke dalam dan mendapati Yifan yang tengah membelakanginya sambil berjongkok di depan meja tamu. Joonmyeon tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas gadis yang terduduk di depan Yifan itu karena tertutupi oleh punggung Yifan.

"Zitao..." lirih Yifan.

Zitao menggeleng. "A-aku mohon..." Zitao terisak. "Aku mohon jauhi aku."

"Kenapa—"

"Aku mohon jauhi aku! Aku tidak mau. Tidak..." Zitao menunduk.

Yifan sebenarnya merasa sangat sedih melihat keadaan Zitao saat ini. Meski ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. "Kau kenapa, _Peach_?"

Joonmyeon masih memperhatikan keduanya.

"Wanita itu—dia bilang dia adalah ke-kekasihmu."

Yifan tersentak. "Siapa, Zitao?"

Zitao menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam._ "_A-aku tidak tahu. Tapi dia... dia..."

"Dia kenapa?" Yifan bergetar. Rasa takut menjalari tubuhnya entah karena apa.

"Dia ha-hamil."

Bagai di tusuk oleh belati yang teramat tajam, Yifan merasa sakit yang teramat sangat menusuk hatinya. Membuat perasaannya hancur berkeping-keping. Takut, inilah yang ia takutkan selama ini. Ia takut jika Zitao mengetahui hal menjijikan ini. Takut gadis itu membencinya. Takut jika Zitao—kecewa padanya.

Ingin sekali rasanya Yifan berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa semua itu bukanlah perbuatannya. Ia ingin menjelaskan pada gadis yang terisak di depannya ini bahwa ia sama sekali tidak berbuat hal demikian. Namun lidahnya terasa begitu kelu bahkan untuk mengucap sepatah kata saja.

Sia-sia sudah ia menjauh dari Zitao selama seminggu ini hanya untuk menghindarinya bertanya _'apakah terjadi sesuatu'_ padanya. Zitao sekarang sudah mengetahui hal ini dan jujur, itu membuat Yifan ketakututan bahwa Zitao akan membencinya—Yifan tidak pernah ingin seorang Huang Zitao untuk membencinya—.

Meski ragu, lelaki bermarga Wu itu tetap memberanikan dirinya untuk meraih pundak gadis yang tertunduk itu. Meraih Zitao ke dalam pelukanya, Yifan bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh gadis itu menegang dan bergetar. Gadis ini menangis.

Aku 'kah penyebabnya?

"Maafkan aku."

Hanya itu yang mampu terucap dari bibir Wu Yifan. Seolah ia telah mengakui semua kesalahnnya. Yifan yakin, kata maaf itu hanya akan membuat Zitao semakin percaya bahwa hal _itu_ adalah benar adanya.

_Yifan__... menghamili Baekhyun._

Tiba-tiba Zitao yang mendorong Yifan yang tengah memeluknya—otomatis membuat rangkulan itu terlepas darinya. Mendongak, dapat terlihat bahwa kedua obsidian kelam Zitao yang merah dan sembab. Yifan tidak kuasa melihatnya.

"Kau bodoh jika meminta maaf padaku." Gadis itu mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Se-seharusnya kau katakan maaf itu padanya dan—" Zitao menelan ludahnya. "dan seharusnya kau bertanggung—"

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA!"

Zitao nampak terkejut oleh teriakan Yifan barusan.

"Aku tidak menghamilinya. Sungguh."

Manik yang tadinya menatap Yifan dengan tatapan penuh keterkejutan, kini perlahan berubah menjadi sayu. Zitao yang menunduk sambil menyembunyikan senyumnya. Senyum? Mengapa gadis itu justru tersenyum?

"Gadis itu datang padaku untuk bertanya di mana aku menyembunyikanmu. Dia terus berteriak dengan kata-kata yang merendahkan harga diriku. Hingga aku lepas kendali dan menamparnya."

Yifan terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tapi kemudian, gadis itu menangis dihadapanku. Ia bilang, ia hanya ingin bertemu denganmu karena dia adalah kekasihmu dan dia sedang hamil."

Yifan menggeleng. "Zitao, kumohon, percayalah padaku. Bukan aku yang—"

"Kau pernah tidur dengannya?"

Yifan tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu yang sangat tidak ia sangka akan terlontar oleh bibir Zitao. Terdiam sejenak, apakah ia harus berkata jujur pada gadis ini?

Mengangguk; memilih untuk jujur. Hanya itu yang akhirnya bisa Wu Yifan lakukan.

Sempat melihat Zitao yang menarik napas berat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya juga nampak kembali berkaca-kaca. "Kau mengaku pernah tidur dengannya tapi kau tidak mengakui bahwa kau—"

"Kumohon, Zitao. Aku tidak melakukannya! Maksudku, bukan aku yang membuatnya seperti itu."

Zitao menatap lelaki di depannya dengan tajam. "Jadi kau ingin bilang ada lelaki lain yang menghamili kekasihmu?"

Yifan refleks mengangguk—dan Zitao langsung menamparnya.

"Aku membencimu, Wu Yifan!"

Satu kata itu bagai vonis mati bagi lelaki bermarga Wu.

_Kenapa jadi seperti ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

[_to_be_continue_]

.

.

Saia _no-comment_ dah _chapter_ yang ini. Wkwkwkwk~

.

_Sign,_

**ZhieCassiopeiaHikaru**


	8. Chapter 8

"_**Loving You, Slowly"**_

_Cast:_

_**Wu Yifan**__, __**Huang Zitao**__, __**Byun Baekhyun**__, __**Park Chanyeol**__, __**Oh Sehun**__, and others._

.

_**Disclaimer: **__semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya._

_**Warning: **__**REMAKE**__ from MY Old FanFiction "When Love Changes Everything", __Genderswitch__. __South Korea!View__. No bashing characters. Typo(s). Etc._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Zhie Hikaru©2015**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Cinta itu hadir ketika kau muncul dikehidupanku. Kemudian c__inta__ itu__ mengubah segalanya,__ hingga __yang ada hanya curahan kasih dan sayang tanpa batas._

_Cintalah yang membuat kita menjadi seperti ini._

_Karena cinta, mampu mengubah segalanya._

_Segalanya pun menjadi lebih __indah.__"_

.

.

**[[**크리스타오**]]**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak kejadian malam itu, Zitao dan Yifan kembali tak pernah lagi saling bertemu. Terhitung sudah seminggu mereka tak saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Entah Zitao yang berusaha menghindar, atau Yifan yang memang sangat terpuruk saat ini. Meski demikian, Zitao tetap bersikap profesional dengan tetap menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang koki di _Cassiopeia Restaurant_. Hanya itu kesibukannya yang bisa membuatnya melupakan apa yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dan Wu Yifan—juga tentang wanita itu.

Saat ini, gadis yang akan menginjak usia duapuluh satu tahun itu tengah menikmati istirahat siangnya—oh, Zitao hanya duduk melamun di ruangan khusus pegawai. Luhan yang melihat betapa murungnya gadis itu akhir-akhir ini, sebenarnya sangat ingin menghampiri dan bertanya langsung pada yang bersangkutan. Tetapi, melihat sikap Zitao yang seperti orang tanpa semangat hidup, entah mengapa membuat Luhan merasa sedikit urung untuk mengganggunya. Meski demikian, tentu saja ia sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Zitao yang sekarang jadi sering melamun. Sangat kentara dengan raut wajahnya yang murung dan lesu. Luhan menghela napas.

Luhan terus memperhatikan Zitao. "Kau tidak ingin berbagi, hm?"

Meski kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan sangat pelan namun tetap tertangkap oleh indra pendengar Zitao. Ia pun berbalik menatap Luhan yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Zitao tersenyum tipis melihat sosok itu. "Ada apa, Luhan?"

Luhan berjalan mendekati Zitao. Berdiri di samping gadis itu. "Kau tahu kau bisa berbagi denganku kapan pun kau mau. Jangan simpan sendiri masalahmu, Zitao."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan. Zitao tahu Luhan selalu baik padanya. Tapi, apakah pantas ia berbagi masalahnya kali ini?

"Kau mau mendengarkanku?"

Luhan menatap Zitao lalu mengangguk kecil diiringi dengan senyum tulus di bibirnya. "Selalu mau mendengarkanmu."

.

.

[[]]

.

.

Joonmyeon menyesap kopinya sambil duduk bersandar di atas sofa berwarna putih di rumahnya. "Jadi, kau hanya akan berdiam diri terus seperti ini?"

Yifan yang duduk di seberangnya menggeleng. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat kacau. Lihatlah lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang menunjukkan betapa lelahnya ia. Bahkan hanya untuk beristirahat sejenak pun ia tak mau. Ia benar-benar kacau.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin menyembunyikan perasaanmu?" Joonmyeon mendesak.

Yifan menatap Joonmyeon. "Bahkan dalam keadaanku yang seperti ini kau masih berpikir bahwa aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya?" Yifan memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Itu tidak mungkin_._"

Joonmyeon diam. Dalam hati ia merasa sangat kasihan melihat kondisi sepupunya itu. Di saat Yifan merasa sudah menemukan seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya, lelaki itu harus terbelenggu dalam masalah yang membelitnya bahkan membuat lelaki itu seakan tak bisa bernapas. Ini kesalahpahaman. Dan kesalahpahaman ini tak mudah untuk diselesaikan.

Joonmyeon menghela napas. Ia sangat ingin membantu Yifan keluar dari masalahnya. Tapi, cara apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kau benar tak ingin bertemu dengan Zitao?"

Yifan menghela napas berat. "Bukan tidak mau, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon terdiam. Ia tahu bagaimana keadaan Yifan saat ini. Juga apa yang lelaki itu rasakan, Joonmyeon mengerti. Hanya saja, rasanya semua ini terlalu sulit untuk diselesaikan dalam sejenak waktu. Semuanya perlu proses.

.

.

[[]]

.

.

"Kau yakin tak mau kuantar?"

Zitao menggeleng menerima tawaran Luhan yang akan mengantarku pulang. Tak mengapa, ia hanya ingin sendiri hari ini. "Terima kasih banyak, Luhan. Aku akan pulang sendiri saja. Terima kasih juga sudah mau mendengarkanku hari ini."

Kulihat Luhan tersenyum. Gadis itu sangat cantik ketika dia tersenyum seperti itu. Sungguh, Zitao merasa iri melihat Luhan yang selalu bisa bersikap ceria meskipun gadis itu mempunyai masalah. Luhan selalu bisa memandang positif tentang kehidupan ini. Sementara dirinya?

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Selamat malam, Zitao."

Zitao mengangguk. "Selamat malam. Hati-hati di jalan."

Setelahnya, Luhan pun melajukan mobilnya berlawanan arah dengan Zitao. Sekarang, tinggallah gadis Huang sendiri. Pulang ke apartemen.

"Yifan..."

Entah mengapa, menyebut namanya saja membuat Zitao merasakan suatu perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Antara kesal, sedih, kecewa, dan juga—

"Zitao?"

Suara itu, aku kenal suara itu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa dia—

"Huang Zitao?"

Zitao yakin bahwa ia sangat mengenal suara itu, karena itulah ia berbalik untuk melihat seseorang yang saat ini berada tepat di depannya. Seseorang itu tersenyum.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku?"

Zitao terpaku. "Sehun..."

**...**

"Kau pindah ke Seoul tapi tidak pernah menghubungiku. Apa kau tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu lagi?"

Saat ini Zitao dan Sehun sudah berada di apartemen—aish! Apartemen milik Yifan. Ya, seseorang yang tadi menyapanya adalah Sehun. Lantas saja, Zitao mengajaknya ke apartemen karena Sehun bilang ingin bicara dengannya. _Well_, Zitao hanya tidak punya tujuan untuk berbicara dengan Sehun di tempat lain. Karena itu ia memilih mengajak lelaki itu ke apartemen saja.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Zitao. Mengambil duduk berseberangan dengan Sehun, lelaki itu nampak tertunduk lesu. Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah? Ah iya, Zitao sadar bahwa ia salah karena tidak memberitahu pada sahabat kecilnya bahwa ia telah pindah ke Seoul. Hm, padahal menurut Zitao, Sehun pasti sudah tahu tentang ia yang sekarang ada di kota ini dari ayah dan ibunya di desa.

"Kau marah?"

Sehun kembali mendongak dan langsung menatap Zitao. Ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak marah padamu. Hanya saja, kenapa kau harus ke Seoul bersama lelaki itu?"

"Maksudmu Yifan?"

"Memangnya ada lelaki lain?"

Zitao tersentak. Ada apa dengan Sehun? "Kenapa cara bicaramu seperti itu?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tak bermaksud menyinggunggmu. Hanya saja, aku ingin jujur padamu. Aku tidak suka kau bersama lelaki itu karena bagiku dia itu bukan lelaki yang baik."

Zitao mendelik, menatap tajam pada Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Kau berkata seakan kau mengenal Yifan dengan sangat jelas. Kenapa bicaramu sekarang begitu menusuk, Oh Sehun?"

Zitao tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa naik darah seperti ini hanya karena Sehun mengatai bahwa Yifan adalah lelaki yang tidak baik. Ia hanya—Zitao merasa tidak terima dengan itu.

"Zitao-_ya__,_ apa kau membelanya?"

"Ya, aku membelanya dari tuduhanmu yang sama sekali tidak benar. Yifan bahkan lebih baik dari yang kau tahu—"

"Kau membelanya begitu karena kau mencintainya?"

Zitao terdiam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ucapan Sehun barusan terlalu mengejutkan. Apakah... benar demikian?

"Jadi benar. Kau memang mencintainya, 'kan?"

Gadis Huang masih terdiam. Benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lalu, yang Zitao lakukan hanyalah menunduk lesu dan membuatnya semakin terlihat membingungkan di hadapan Sehun.

Hening untuk sesaat.

Ketika Zitao mendongak kemudian, yang terlihat adalah Sehun sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Aku mengerti jika kau tidak bisa membuka hatimu untukku. Tapi," Sehun berbalik menatap Zitao. "aku hanya tidak bisa terima kau memilih Wu Yifan itu."

Daun pintu pun tertutup bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok Oh Sehun. Sosoknya pergi, tapi menyisakan satu pertanyaan yang kini memekakkan kepala Zitao.

"A-aku... mencintainya?"

Bahkan Zitao sendiri tak mampu menjawabnya.

.

.

[[]]

.

.

Pagi ini lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus berlari menuju kamar mandi hanya demi memuntahkan isi perutnya yang bahkan sudah kosong karena terus-terusan ia keluarkan. Bahkan yang saat ini gadis itu muntahkan hanyalah cairan bening yang rasanya sangat pahit. Gadis itu mengernyit. Rasanya ia sudah tidak sanggup jika keadaannya terus seperti ini. Di kehamilannya yang memasuki bulan ketiga ini Baekhyun memang tengah mengalami _morning-sickness_ yang jauh lebih parah dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Karena itu kondisinya nampak tidak fit sama sekali dan sedikit pucat.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa. Semenjak gadis itu ia ajak tinggal bersama di apartemennya—tak ada pilihan lain bagi Chanyeol karena ia tidak tega membiarkan Baekhyun dengan kondisinya sekarang jika harus tinggal sendirian—. Baekhyun memang lebih sering tidak mempedulikan dirinya. Baekhyun tak pernah peduli dengan dirinya karena yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah sosok seorang Wu Yifan. Gadis itu terus saja mengutarakan keinginananya untuk bertemu dengan Yifan. Bahkan, Chanyeol hampir mati bosan karena setiap hari mendengar celotehan Baekhyun tentang Pemuda Wu. Chanyeol benci itu.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." ucap Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

"A-aku baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol menarik napas berat. Lelaki itu kemudian beranjak menuju ruang tamu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Sambil memejamkan mata, tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke sandaran sofa. Sekali lagi, ia menghela napas.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol. Mengambil duduk berseberangan dengan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Chanyeol-_ah,_"

"Hm."

"Aku ingin bertemu Yi— "

Baekhyun berjingit karena terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja di hadapannya. Untung saja meja tamu itu terbuat dari kayu. Jika saja terbuat dari kaca mungkin sudah akan pecah karena pukulan Chanyeol yang begitu keras. Gadis itu kini bersungut takut melihat lelaki yang sepertinya tengah naik pitam itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak membahasnya barang sedikit saja?"

"Aku—"

"Aku membenci Yifan, kau tahu!"

Gadis itu terbelalak. "K-kenapa?"

Chanyeol menatap tajam sosok Baekhyun. "Karena aku mencintaimu!"

.

.

[[]]

.

.

Zitao mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Keadaannya nampak berantakan. Semalam, ia sama sekali tak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan ucapan Oh Sehun. Apakah benar yang dikatakan Sehun bahwa ia mencintai Yifan?

Zitao menatap lekat-lekat refleksi dirinya. "Memangnya siapa dirimu sampai jatuh cinta padanya?" gumam gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian, gadis itu tertunduk lesu. Bahunya mulai bergetar dan sejenak kemudian air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua manik beningnya. Zitao kembali menangis; mengulang perbuatannya tadi malam. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya akan semakin nampak menyeramkan di tambah dengan mata yang merah karena tangisan. Gadis itu nampak sangat menyedihkan.

Entah mengapa semenjak kejadian malam itu, Zitao jadi sering menangis dalam kesendiriannya. Memikirkan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya akhir-akhir ini, terlebih peristiwa yang menimpa Yifan.

_Wu __Yifan._

Lelaki itu, entah apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga kini Zitao selalu memikirkannya. Membuatnya terjebak dalam perasaan yang amat membingungkan. Terlalu sulit untuk mendefinisikan meski sebenarnya jawabannya sangat sederhana. Bahkan, hampir sudah terjawab setelah apa yang Sehun katakan.

Cinta.

Zitao mencintai Yifan. Berapa kali pun gadis itu berusaha menekan perasaannya, itu semua tak akan berhasil menutupi kenyataan jika ia memang menyukai lelaki itu. Sudah cukup lama memang sosok seorang Wu Yifan mengambil alih perhatiannya. Tapi Zitao selalu berusaha untuk menyangkalnya.

Tapi kini, dengan adanya kejadian ini, meski Zitao merasa kecewa dengan sosok itu. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia ingin meyakini bahwa Yifan tidak bersalah. Ia masih berharap Yifan mau mengatakan sekali lagi padanya bahwa lelaki itu tak bersalah. Lelaki itu tak mungkin berbuat demikian. Meski terbilang baru mengenal sosoknya, Zitao merasa sudah bisa mengerti Yifan sepenuhnya. Karena Zitao...

"A-aku mencintaimu."

Akhirnya, Zitao pun mengakuinya—paling tidak pada dirinya sendiri—bahwa ia memang mencintai seorang Wu Yifan.

"Mengapa harus dengan cara seperti ini?" Zitao mendongak menatap dirinya sendiri. "Ini menyakitkan, Tuhan."

Zitao kini larut dalam kesedihannya hingga air mata itu terus mengalir dengan derasnya.

Di saat demikian, tiba-tiba ponsel Zitao bergetar beraturan; tanda sebuah panggilan masuk. Zitao meraih ponselnya di atas meja. Dilihatnya pada layar itu sebaris nomor tak di kenal tengah berusaha menghubunginya. Merasa mungkin saja itu adalah sebuah pangggilan penting dari seseorang, Zitao pun menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Halo." sapa Zitao dengan suara serak, namun suara yang jauh lebih serak dari seberang _line_ telepon sana sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya segera bergegas mengemasi barangnya.

...

Zitao tahu betul bahwa melarikan diri bukanlah cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi, itulah yang ia lakukan saat ini; kembali ke tempat orang tuanya dengan maksud untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah meminta izin pada manager restoran, dengan tidak enak hati karena ia baru saja bekerja di sana namun ia malah mengajukan diri untuk mengambil cuti beberapa waktu ke depan—ia mendapatkan izinnya meski hanya untuk tiga hari. Beruntunglah Zitao karena paling tidak ia bisa sedikit menenangkan kepalanya yang akhir-akhir ini terasa sesak karena permasalahnnya yang begitu berbelit-belit. Hanya saja, satu hal yang Zitao sama sekali tidak menduga adalah—

"Terima kasih, Sehun, kau sudah mau menjemput Zitao."

Sehun mengangguk sambil membungkuk sedikit. Lelaki itu memberi salam sebentar lalu beranjak pergi dari kediaman Huang. Tersenyum sekilas pada Zitao tapi gadis itu hanya diam melihatnya.

Ya, Zitao tak menyangka jika ternyata sang ibu—Song Qian—meminta lelaki itu untuk menjemputnya. Bukan, bukan karena Zitao tidak suka. Hanya saja ia masih kesal dengan sikap Sehun waktu itu. Bahkan, sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya, Zitao sama sekali tak mau bicara dengan Sehun. Gadis itu terus mendiamkannya. Meski risih, Sehun sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk itu.

Zitao mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di ruang tamu rumahnya. "Mengapa harus meminta Sehun menjemputku, Bu? Padahal aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Song Qian tersenyum menatap puteri satu-satunya itu. "Sehun bilang dia ingin menjemputmu, Sayang."

Zitao menghela napas. Ini adalah salah satu alasan yang Zitao tidak suka. Kedekatan Sehun dengan sang ibu membuat Zitao sedikit sungkan dengan lelaki itu. Salah satu alasan pula bagi Zitao jika ia tidak pernah mau mencoba untuk menyukai sahabatnya itu layaknya Sehun menyukainya. Jika Zitao bicara dengan bahasa yang lebih kasar, ia ingin sekali menyebut Sehun itu sebagai sosok yang _cari muka_. Apapun, Sehun selalu berbuat baik di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun sebenarnya Sehun itu memang anak baik, tapi Zitao tidap pernah suka jika lelaki itu bersikap berlebihan terhadapnya. Bukankah Sehun tahu jika Zitao tidak menyukainya? Mengapa lelaki itu terus berusaha mencari perhatiannya? Tidak berlebihan, Zitao hanya risih karenanya. Lelaki itu seakan mencari _jalan lain_ dengan terus mendekati orang tuanya. Zitao tidak suka itu.

.

.

[]

.

.

Kabar kepulangan Zitao ke kampung halamannya akhirnya terdengar juga oleh Yifan. Lelaki itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari menuju apartemennya yang selama ini di tempati oleh Zitao—sementara Yifan sendiri memilih tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya. Rasa tidak percayanyalah yang menuntunnya untuk pergi kesana. Hingga akhirnya Yifan hanya mampu menyandarkan dirinya di depan pintu apartemen yang benar-benar kosong karena telah di tinggal pergi oleh penghuninya itu. Zitao benar-benar pergi.

Yifan melayangkan tinjunya pada pintu yang tidak bersalah itu."Sial!" umpatnya. Lelaki itu tertunduk kecewa.

Suara langkah kaki; "Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, Wu."

Yifan mendongak menatap sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Meski tanpa melihat sekali pun sebenarnya ia sudah mengenali sosok itu dari suaranya. "Kau?"

Sosok itu tersenyum sinis menatap Yifan. Sosok yang tak lain adalah seorang Park Chanyeol. "Jangan berpikir aku menemuimu karena aku peduli terhadapmu. Karena yang kupedulikan di dunia ini hanya satu."

Yifan mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum sinis menatapnya. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku sejak dulu." sahut Chanyeol. Yifan semakin tak mengerti.

"Aku salah karena selama ini hanya diam melihat semua yang kaulakukan. Bahkan ketika kau membuatnya kecewa sekalipun, aku tetap berusaha menahan diriku. Aku hanya tidak ingin ia memandangku buruk."

"Apa tidak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan."

Chanyeol berdecak. "Aku bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Tapi satu hal yang membuatku sangat menyesal adalah membuatnya mengenal dirimu!"

"Apa—"

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa saat itu aku menurut saja ketika ia memintaku untuk mendekatkannya padamu, tapi sekarang aku tahu alasannya. Ia hanya terjerumus ke dalam hitamnya dirimu. Kau melukainya. Kau bahkan menghancurkan kebahagiannya. Kau menyedihkan, Wu!"

Yifan yang pada dasarnya tengah frustasi dengan masalahnya, kini semakin naik pitam mendengar semua ucapan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti duduk masalahnya. Lelaki itu kemudian menarik kerah baju Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, brengsek?!"

Chanyeol mendecih. "Jadi kau tidak mengerti, eoh?"

Yifan menarik kerah itu semakin kuat. "Jangan berbelit, Park!"

Chanyeol lalu menepis lengan Yifan yang menjerat lehernya. Lelaki itu mencoba mengatur napasnya yang sempat terasa sesak. Kembali, ia menatap Yifan tajam. "Aku bicara tentang Byun Baekhyun, bodoh!"

Yifan menegang. Gadis itu... kenapa Chanyeol—

"Kau tidak tahu, bukan, seberapa besar Baekhyun mencintaimu? Cih, tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Kau bahkan tidak pernah mencintainya."

Yifan terdiam.

Melihat Yifan yang hanya diam, Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau juga tak pernah tahu seberapa besar gadis itu kecewa padamu dan mencoba membalas sikap dinginmu dengan berselingkuh denganku. Tapi nyatanya dia malah semakin mencintaimu tapi kau tidak pernah mau peduli itu." Chanyeol menarik napas dalam. "Bahkan ketika kau tak mau mengakui anaknya—"

"Itu bukan anakku!"

"TENTU SAJA ITU BUKAN ANAKMU KARENA ITU ADALAH DARAH DAGINGKU!"

Chanyeol memukul Yifan, lelaki itu tersungkur sekarang dengan kedua belah mata yang terbelalak. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di perutnya, tapi Yifan terlalu terkejut mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol barusan.

Mata Chanyeol memerah menahan amarah. "Kau senang, eoh? Kau senang karena ternyata bukan kau yang menghamili Baekhyun? Cih! Kau benar-benar brengsek, Wu!" Chanyeol membuang muka.

"Tapi Baekhyun mencintaimu." sesal Chanyeol. Matanya yang tadi sarat akan kebencian, kini berubah menjadi tatapan sendu yang penuh dengan kekecewaan.

Yifan masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu betapa aku sangat mencintainya. Aku bahkan rela melepasnya untukmu hanya karena aku ingin melihatnya bahagia."

Yifan tertunduk. Nyeri akibat pukulan telak dari Chanyeol di perutnya kini membuat konsentrasinya sedikit buyar.

"Kukira, _player_ sepertimu akan berubah jika Baekhyun bersamamu. Kau tahu? Baekhyun itu adalah gadis baik-baik sebelum ia mengenalmu. Aku tahu karena aku mengenalnya lebih lama darimu." Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas saat mengatakan semua itu.

"Tapi semuanya berubah saat kau hadir di kehidupannya. Kau mengubahnya menjadi wanita yang egois. Kau mengambil alih hidupnya dan membuatnya tak bisa lepas darimu. Aku tahu kau kaya dan punya pesona. Kau terlalu menjanjikannya sesuatu yang tak nyata. Dia tidak bahagia bersamamu dan kau tetap memaksanya untuk tetap di sampingmu. Kau tahu dia bisa melakukan apapun untukmu dan kau memanfaatkan itu. KAU PECUNDANG, WU YIFAN!"

Chanyeol menatap Yifan yang hanya tertunduk. "Mengapa hanya diam? Apa semua yang kukatakan terlalu telak untukmu?"

Yifan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Sedikit meringis karena sakit di perutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkannya. "Aku tidak pernah tidak mencintainya—aku mencintai Baekhyun! Tapi sekarang aku lebih mencintai orang lain."

Satu kalimat itu cukup sudah membuat sosok seorang Wu Yifan babak belur oleh Park Chanyeol. Memangnya siapa yang tak marah jika mendengar ucapan demikian? Rasanya, wajar bagi Chanyeol yang memang sudah terlanjur kecewa terhadap Yifan kini memukuli lelaki itu untuk mengungkapkan semua amarahnya. Yifan sungguh salah berkata-kata. Bahkan jika membunuh adalah bukan kriminal, Chanyeol bisa memastikan bahwa Wu Yifan akan menemui tanah pemakamannya hari ini juga.

"Lepaskan Baekhyun dan pergilah jauh dari hidupnya!"

Yifan mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Lelaki itu kini tersungkur di atas lantai koridor apartemen tersebut. Keadaanya benar-benar naas. Dengan wajah berlumuran darah dan tubuh yang-tinggal-menunggu-patah-tulang itu Yifan tetap berusaha berdiri dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"A-aku sudah m-melepaskannya—"

Chanyeol kembali melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke perut Yifan. "Kau sungguh tak berperasaan, Wu!"

Setelahnya, Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan sosok Yifan yang kini tak sadarkan diri di depan apartemen itu.

**...**

_Park__ Chanyeol telah mengenal sosok __Byun__ Baekhyun __sejak lebih__ dari __lima__ tahu__n yang lalu__. Lelaki itu sudah mencintai Baekhyun bahkan sejak pertama kali ia __melihat gadis itu__. Hanya saja, ia tak pernah __berani untuk__ mengungkapkan perasaannya_—_d__an Chanyeol akhirnya menyesali hal itu._

_Kemudian, semua berubah setelah Baekhyun mengenal sosok __Wu __Yifan. Gadis yang sebenarnya sudah akrab dengan Chanyeol itu, kemudian bercerita bahwa ia menyukai Yifan dan ingin meminta bantuan Chanyeol untuk bisa mengenal sosok Yifan lebih jauh. Saat itu, tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung menerima permintaan itu. Dengan mengesampingkan sendiri perasaa__n__nya, Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil membuat Baekhyun bersama Yifan._

_Bahkan, Chanyeol bersedia saja menjadi 'pelarian' ketika __Baekhyun__ kecewa __pada__Pemuda Wu__. Berharap Baekhyun akan berpaling padanya tapi yang ada gadis itu malah semakin mencintai Yifan. Baekhyun terlalu jatuh dalam pesona __Wu Muda__, sementara Chanyeol tak pernah berusaha untuk mengubur perasaannya. Ia hanya menjalani semuanya hingga akhirnya tiba, ia akan mengungkap segalanya. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu dengan setulus hatinya. _

_Karena itulah, selama ini Chanyeol hanya diam_, _berusaha menahan seluruh perasaannya. Hingga saatnya tiba, Baekhyun akan mengetahui bahwa selama ini, ada seorang yang begitu besar mencintainya dengan sebanyak apapun cinta yang bisa Chanyeol berikan_—

—_untuk Baekhyun seorang._

**...**

.

.

[[]]

.

.

Yifan terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Kedua orang tuanya kini tengah menungguinya bersama Joonmyeon dan juga Yixing di sana. Heechul bahkan sampai menangis melihat keadaan anaknya yang penuh memar di sekujur tubuh, hingga Yixing menenangkannya. Karena terus di desak oleh Hankyung, akhirnya Joonmyeon menceritakan semuanya. Hankyung pun hanya bisa menghela napas menanggapinya.

"Dimana gadis itu sekarang?" tanya Hankyung yang kini berada di luar kamar rawat Yifan dengan Joonmyeon yang berdiri di sampingnya. Semenatar Heechul menunggui puteranya di dalam bersama Yixing.

Joonmyeon menggeleng. "Kami tidak pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi, Paman."

Hankyung memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya pusing mendengar permasalahan yang membelit anak semata wayangnya itu. "Kau yakin bukan Yifan yang menghamilinya?" Joonmyeon mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Hankyung menarik napas dalam. "Seharusnya tidak sesulit ini jika memang Yifan tidak melakukannya."

Kedua lelaki itu kemudian terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

**[tobecontinue]**

.

.

_Sign,_

**Zhie Hikaru**


	9. Chapter 9

"_**Loving You, Slowly"**_

_Cast:_

_**Wu Yifan**__, __**Huang Zitao**__, __**Byun Baekhyun**__, __**Park Chanyeol**__, __**Oh Sehun**__, and others._

.

_**Disclaimer: **__semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya._

_**Warning: **__**REMAKE**__ from MY Old FanFiction "When Love Changes Everything", __Genderswitch__. __South Korea!View__. No bashing characters. Typo(s). Etc._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Zhie Hikaru©2015**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Cinta itu hadir ketika kau muncul dikehidupanku. Kemudian c__inta__ itu__ mengubah segalanya,__ hingga __yang ada hanya curahan kasih dan sayang tanpa batas._

_Cintalah yang membuat kita menjadi seperti ini._

_Karena cinta, mampu mengubah segalanya._

_Segalanya pun menjadi lebih __indah.__"_

.

.

**[[**크리스타오**]]**

**.**

**.**

Zitao mengutak-atik sendok di tangannya. Membiarkan asap mengepul dari mangkuk tanpa ada sedikitpun niat untuk memasukkan sup itu ke dalam pencernaannya. Gadis itu hanya diam membisu dengan kedua mata menerawang kosong. Inilah kali pertama bagi Song Qian melihat anak semata wayangnya menelantarkan makanan kesukaannya.

Menghela napas, Song Qian kemudian duduk di samping Zitao. Tersenyum lembut melihat anaknya yang nampak masih serius dalam lamunannya. "Memikirkan apa, Sayang?"

Zitao tersentak kaget sampai-sampai sendok supnya terjatuh ke atas lantai. Cepat-cepat gadis itu memungutnya. Tangannya nampak sedikit bergetar akibat efek terkejut. Zitao meletakkan sendok itu ke atas meja. "Tidak, Bu." sahutnya pelan.

Song Qian mengusap puncak kepala Zitao. "Kau tak perlu sungkan berbagi pada ibumu sendiri."

Zitao menoleh menatap sang ibu lalu menggeleng pelan. Song Qian melepaskan tangannya dari atas kepala Zitao.

"Jadi keras kepala, hm?"

Zitao menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, Bu. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bercerita dari mana..." Zitao tertunduk lesu.

"Bagaimana kalau dari Yifan?"

Kedua mata gadis cantik itu terbelalak sempurna. "Yi-Yifan?"

Song Qian mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Kau ingin menceritakannya? Ibu dengan senang hati mendengarkan."

Zitao diam menunduk. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan demi menutupi kegugupannya, gadis itu menggigit ujung bibir bawahnya. Zitao ragu. "A-aku..."

Song Qian terus memperhatikan puterinya dengan seksama. Ia tahu, gadisnya itu sedang tidak nyaman untuk berbicara. Tetapi, ia tetap harus memaksanya secara halus agar mau bercerita. Song Qian memerlukan kepastian dan kejujuran dari anaknya.

"Kau percaya pada ibu, kan?"

Zitao mendongak. Senyum lembut sang ibu tersuguh di hadapannya. Bagaimana pun, wanita di depannya itu memang selalu tahu akan dirinya. Ya, ibunya adalah seorang wanita yang selalu bisa mengerti akan dirinya. Jadi, apa salahnya jika ia bercerita? Dengan pemikiran demikian, Zitao pun meraih lembut tangan sang ibu dan mulai bercerita.

"Ibu, aku... sepertinya aku mencintai Wu Yifan."

.

.

[[]]

.

.

Joonmyeon masih setia berada di dalam mobilnya. Seharian ini ia sudah pergi ke berbagai tempat dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya lelah. Joonmyeon terus berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia ingin memastikan apakah benar gadis itu mengandung anak Yifan, atau gadis itu hanya membual semata.

Berbagai tempat telah ia kunjungi yang mungkin ada kaitannya dengan gadis Byun; tapi hasilnya nihil. Begitu pula dengan kenalan maupun tetangga, mereka semua mengaku tidak mengetahui di mana keberadaan gadis itu. Sosok Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang sejak kejadian gadis itu melabrak Zitao tempo hari lalu.

Mengingat Zitao, Joonmyeon jadi teringat akan Yifan pula. Keadaan lelaki itu saat ini benar-benar memprihatinkan. Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit, Yifan menjadi sosok yang sangat pendiam dan semakin dingin. Semakin tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya bahkan ibunya sendiri tidak ia indahkan; seperti _kembali_ pada sosoknya yang dingin waktu lalu.

Joonmyeon menumpukan kepalanya di atas stir mobil. Ia lelah mengejar gadis itu. Ia lelah dengan semua masalah yang dibuat oleh Yifan. Ia benar-benar lelah. Tapi, mengapa ia masih mau berbuat seperti ini? Melibatkan dirinya semakin jauh dalam masalah yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya. Kenapa?

"Aku... hanya ingin menebus sedikit kesalahanku." lirih lelakiitu. Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata sendunya. Joonmyeon, terlalu sakit menyimpan semua kenangannya.

.

.

[[]]

.

.

"Paman, kenapa kau membiarkan Zitao kembali ke Seoul? Kenapa?!"

Zhou Mi tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam menanggapi ucapan lelaki muda dihadapannya. Song Qian pun sama diamnya. Keduanya sepakat untuk tidak membuat kesalahan dengan lebih menyakiti perasaan lelaki ini—Oh Sehun.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Sehun mendatangi kediaman Huang; berniat untuk menemui Zitao. Tapi ternyata, yang ia dapati malah kabar dari Zhou Mi bahwa Zitao telah kembali ke Seoul. Jelas saja, Sehun tidak terima dengan semua itu. Ia sudah bersusah payah untuk membawa Zitao kembali ke desa dan ternyata gadis itu malah kembali ke Seoul.

"Paman, kumohon katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Zitao memilih kembali ke Seoul? Katakan, Paman, Bibi."

Sehun terus memohon tapi Zhou Mi tetap dengan pendiriannya. Ia sadar selama ini ia telah membuat Sehun salah paham bahwa ia menginginkan lelaki itu untuk menemani Zitao. Tapi Zhou Mi sama sekali tak berpikir demikian. Lelaki dewasa itu membebaskan Zitao untuk bersama pilihannya sendiri. Dan yang dipilih oleh Zitao adalah—

"Zitao ingin menemui Yifan." ucap Song Qian akhirnya.

Membuat Sehun terbelalak sempurna. "Ti-tidak boleh!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan pasangan suami istri itu.

.

.

[[]]

.

.

Zitao baru saja menginjakkan kakinya kembali di kota besar ini, Seoul. Gadis itu, dengan dukungan oleh kedua orang tuanya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kota ini untuk menemui cintanya.

Ya, Zitao mencintai Yifan.

Bohong jika ia baru meyadarinya sekarang. Tetapi gadis itu hanya ingin membuktikan seberapa besar perasaan itu tumbuh dalam hatinya. Dan ternyata, menjauh dari Yifan telah membuktikan betapa sebenarnya ia membutuhkan lelaki itu. Hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk membuat semuanya menjadi lebih nyata.

Mungkin saat ini Zitao harus tega mengorbankan perasaan orang lain tapi ia yakin, perasaannya tidak akan salah. Yifan, hanya lelaki itu yang ia sukai. Hanya Yifan yang Zitao cintai. Meski lelaki itu menyimpan berbagai hal yang masih belum ia ketahui, Zitao telah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya sekaligus meminta maaf atas sikapnya. Gadis itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya.

Tak perlu membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Zitao segera memberhentikan sebuah taksi untuk membawanya hanya pada satu tempat; kediaman Wu. Bukan hal sulit bagi Zitao untuk pergi kesana karena ia sudah mengerti betul bagaimana rute ke tempat itu. Tapi, hal yang membuat Zitao merasa sedikit gugup saat ini adalah, apakah ia masih punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya? Akankah ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama Yifan?

Tanpa mengabaikan hal terakhir yang menjadi alasan mengapa Zitao memilih menjauh dari Yifan, Zitao coba menepis perasaan tak enaknya. Ia yakin, gadis yang waktu itu mendatanginya, semua itu bukanlah kesalahan Yifan. Kalaupun tak ada kesempatan untuknya, ia hanya perlu menyampaikan perasaannya—dan itu akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

'_Tsk, aku bahkan sudah berpikir untuk menyerah sebelum memulai.'_ batin Zitao.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Zitao sampai di kediaman Yifan. Dengan perasaan ragu bercampur takut, gadis itu memencet bel interkom yang tertempel di samping tembok pagar yang besar itu. Lama, tak ada yang menyahut. Zitao semakin gugup dibuatnya.

Sekali lagi gadis itu menekan bel tersebut. Ia bersumpah, jika kali ini tetap tak ada sahutan, ia akan pergi dari tempat ini.

"**Ya****, dengan siapa?" ** seseorang bersuara dari balik interkom. Zitao tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Permisi_,_ saya Huang Zitao. Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Wu Yifan?"

Wanita yang nampak berumur di seberang sana tidak menyahut. Dari belakang wanita itu kemudian dapat Zitao lihat melalui layar mini tersebut seorang wanita yang lebih muda datang mendekat. Sosok yang tidak asing lagi bagi Zitao; Kim Heechul, ibu Wu Yifan. Heechul nampak terkejut melihat Zitao dari balik layar kecil itu. Sementara Zitao mengangguk sedikit memberi hormat.

"**Zitao-**_**ya**_**, kau kah itu?"**

Zitao tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Ya, Bibi. Ini Zitao."

**...**

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana keadaan Yifan sekarang?"

Zitao menggeleng. Sementara Heechul terus menggiring gadis itu menuju ruangan di mana Yifan berada. Sampai di depan kamar itu, Heechul mengetuk pintu perlahan.

"Yifan-_ah_, keluarlah. Berhentilah mengurung diri di dalam kamar seperti ini."

Tak ada sahutan. Heechul pun hanya mampu menghela napass. Zitao menatapnya miris.

"Se-sejak kapan Yifan seperti ini?"

Leetuk tersenyum hambar. "Sejak kau pergi, Nak_." _Zitao pun terdiam.

Lagi, Heechul mengetuk pintu itu dan coba berbicara dengan Yifan yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. "Wu Yifan, keluarlah, Nak. Zitao datang menemuimu."

"Tidak perlu membohongiku, Bu!"

Heechul menatap dalam pada Zitao yang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Bibi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, Nak." Wanita itu lalu menangis dan pergi meninggalkan Zitao sendirian di sana.

Bingung harus berbuat apa, Zitao lalu mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Yifan. Diketuknya pintu itu perlahan. "Yifan, i-ini aku, Zitao. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Hening. Tak ada sahutan apapun dari Yifan. Membuat Zitao merasa ragu sekaligus takut untuk bertemu lelaki itu.

_'Hei, apa yang kupikirkan? Aku sudah di__sini. Itu artinya aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga._' Gadis itu berucap pada dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi, diketuknya pintu itu perlahan. "Yifan aku—"

—dan pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok seorang Wu Yifan yang berdiri di depan sana. Tatapan kosongnya cukup untuk membuktikan betapa lelaki itu melewati hari-harinya dengan penuh keterpurukan. Melihat itu, membuat Zitao tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Gadis itu pun akhirnya menghambur dalam pelukan lelaki tinggi di depannya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Jangan pergi lagi." lirih Yifan.

.

.

[[]]

.

.

Bertemu dengan Zitao ternyata benar dapat mengubah kembali sosok seorang Yifan yang sempat terpuruk menjadi lebih baik. Lelaki itu sudah mendapatkan kembali semangat hidupnya. Terlebih Zitao telah berjanji untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya dan juga berjanji bahwa ia akan mempercayai Yifan.

Zitao sendiri memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara waktu di kediaman Wu setelah Heechul memaksanya. Heechul tak mau mengambil risiko dengan memisahkan Yifan dan Zitao akan membuat Yifan kembali bertingkah autis.

Zitao pun tak bisa menolak.

.

.

[_don'twakemeup_]

.

.

Gadis itu nampak begitu anggun dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih itu. Tubuhnya yang memang terukir sempurna nampak begitu pas di balik lembar sutera yang membalutnya. Tak henti-hentinya sang penata rias memandang takjub pada sosok dihadapannya. _Sempurna_.

Gadis itu benar-benar sempurna jika saja tak mengabaikan bagian lain dari tubuhnya yang nampak sedikit berbeda. Sedikit membesar di bagian depannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri meskipun belum nampak begitu jelas; akan diketahui bahwa gadis itu tengah berbadan dua.

Byun Baekhyun, nama gadis itu. Hari ini adalah hari yang bahagia untuknya jika memang ia bisa menikmatinya. Terukir jelas dari lengkung yang terukir di bibir merahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin besar itu. Gaun pernikahannya benar-benar mewah. Tak salah jika perancangnya sendiri adalah salah satu perancang busana terbaik di Paris. Sekali lagi, gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kau seperti malaikat, Sayang."

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar suara lelaki yang tak seharusnya berada di ruang ini. Lebih tepatnya, belum saatnya untuk melihat dirinya.

"Ke-kenapa disini?" Baekhyun bersungut sambil berusaha menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan beranjak mendekati Baekhyun. "Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin melihat calon istriku. Apa itu salah, hm?"

Baekhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Bukankah sudah jadi peraturannya seperti itu? Mempelai pria tidak boleh melihat mempelai wanitanya sebelum bertemu di altar."

Lagi, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu. Chanyeol lalu meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup lembut dahi gadis yang amat dicintainya itu. _"Saranghae_. Aku bahagia mendapatkanmu sebagai pendamping hidupku."

Baekhyun terenyuh. "_Nado__ saranghae_. Maaf, sempat membuatmu kecewa."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengungkit yang lalu lagi. Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu Yifan. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya." Baekhyun berucap hati-hati. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tentu. Kita akan bertemu dengannya nanti."

**..****.**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menikah. Chanyeol akhirnya bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada gadis itu dan tak tanggung-tanggung, Chanyeol langsung melamar Baekhyun. Meski awalnya meragu, tapi akhirnya Baekhyun luluh juga dengan kebaikan Chanyeol. Keduanya kemudian memutuskan pergi dan melangsungkan pernikahan di kota yang romantis ini; Paris.

Tentang masalah kehamilannya, Baekhyun pun pasrah dan akhirnya menerima kalau janin yang dikandungnya itu bukanlah anak dari Wu Yifan, melainkan hasil buah cintanya bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa tentu bukan Yifan ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya, karena saat mereka _melakukannya_, mereka selalu dalam keadaan _aman_. Hanya sekali Baekhyun melakukannya dengan Chanyeol. Saat di mana ia benar-benar kalut dengan perasaannya dan Chanyeol datang demi mendengar keluh kesahnya. Bahkan tanpa memikirkan perasaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah meminta lelaki itu untuk menjadi selingkuhannya. Berharap Yifan akan cemburu dan Baekhyun bisa yakin bahwa Yifan benar-benar mencintainya.

Hingga akhirnya gadis itu menyadari bahwa yang ia harapkan selama ini hanya sia-sia. Bahkan ia sudah menyia-nyiakan sosok lain hanya demi egonya. Baekhyun menyerah, dan mulai menerima sosok Chanyeol di sampingnya. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa gadis itu bersikap murahan karena ia hanya pernah _berhubungan_ dengan kedua lelaki itu—Yifan dan Chanyeol. Dengan ketulusan cinta yang Chanyeol berikan jualah, Baekhyun mampu melewati hari-hari sulitnya hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

[_**saranghae**_]

.

.

.

**[****1 Tahun Kemudian****]**

Keluarga kecil itu kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu apartemen yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi mereka. Sebenarnya, bertamu ke tempat ini sudah sangat ingin mereka lakukan sejak setahun yang lalu. Tapi baru sekarang hal itu bisa mereka lakukan. Bukan karena takut, hanya saja baru sekarang 'lah mereka siap.

Meski nampak ragu, sang lelaki kemudian menekan bel di pintu tersebut.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar."

Terdengar sahutan dari dalam rumah tersebut. Tak berapa lama kemudian sesosok wanita yang diketahui bernama Zitao muncul membukakan pintu. "Sia—pa?"

Sang tamu nampak menunduk memberi hormat. "_Annyeonghas__a__eyo_. Maaf mengganggu." ucap wanita yang sedang menggendong bayi sambil tersenyum ramah pada Zitao.

...

"Silakan diminum." ucap Zitao sambil meletakkan cangkir berisi jus untuk tamunya yang disambut dengan ucapan terima kasih.

Zitao kemudian duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan keluarga kecil itu. Meski agak canggung, Zitao tetap berusaha untuk bersikap seramah mungkin. Tamunya ini memang bukan orang yang asing baginya. Meski hanya pernh melihanya satu kali, Zitao masih bisa mengenali dengan jelas siapa kedua orang dihadapannya ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Maaf sebelumnya karena tidak memberitahu bahwa kami akan datang. Apa kami mengganggu?" Baekhyun berucap dan mendapat gelengan dari Zitao.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Aku hanya..." Zitao tak meneruskan ucapannya. Tamunya mengerti mengapa Zitao tak bisa berkata-kata. Karena itu, Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk lebih banyak berbicara.

"Kami mengerti jika kau canggung dengan kami. Mengingat kenangan kita dulu tidak baik, kami datang kesini bermaksud untuk minta maaf." Baekhyun berucap lembut. Nampak sorot mata itu menyiratkan suatu ketulusan dan kejujuran. Zitao tahu itu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saat ini ada dihadapnnya, benar-benar tulus ingin meminta maaf. Tidak mungkin 'kan keduanya datang setelah menghilang entah kemana dan kemudian muncul di hadapan Zitao jika mereka tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin memperbaiki keadaan? Zitao pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tapi Yifan sedang tidak ada. Dia masih ada kuliah." ucap Zitao. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk bersamaan.

"Aku mengerti. sebagai pewaris keluarga Wu, lelaki itu harus belajar dengan tekun. Hahaha!"

Entah mengapa, candaan Chanyeol barusan benar-benar bisa membuat suasana menjadi lebih hangat. Atmosfir yang awalnya canggung, kini berubah menjadi lebih bersahabat.

"Ya, kau benar, err..."

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku. Mungkin kau tidak mengenalku jadi kenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol." ucap Chanyeol.

Zitao menggeleng. "Ah, iya, maafkan aku, Park Chanyeol-_sii_."

"Chanyeol saja."

Zitao kembali tersenyum hangat. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada bayi mungil yang nampak tertidur pulas dalam dekapan Baekhyun.

Mengerti kemana arah tatapan Zitao, Baekhyun kemudian angkat bicara. "Namanya Taehyung, usianya baru enam bulan. Dia—"

"Anakku dan Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyela.

Zitao nampak terkejut. Selama ini, ia sudah berjanji untuk mempercayai Yifan. Sejak saat itu ia tak pernah mau membahas masalah Yifan dengn Baekhyun lagi—terlebih sejak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sendiri menghilang entah kemana. Mereka sepakat untuk menutup masalah itu dan memulai kehidupan mereka yang baru.

Tapi hari ini, setelah setahun lamanya Zitao melupakan masalah itu, kedua sosok ini tiba-tiba muncul dihadapnnya untuk meminta maaf atas masa lalu mereka yang buruk. Dengan ini pula, terjawab sudah sesuatu yang selama ini menghantui pikiran Zitao. Bahwa janin yang dulu dikandung Baekhyun memang benar bukan anak Yifan. Zitao sangat lega mendengarnya. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga tidak akan ada lagi masalah yang akan menimpa dirinya dan Yifan di kemudian hari. Hidup dalam masalah dan rasa kecewa itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

Dengan hati yang kini terasa begitu lega, Zitao kemudian berucap. "Maukah kalian menunggu Yifan? Aku ingin sekali dia bertemu dengan kalian."

Sempat saling berpandangan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka berbarengan dengan suara lelaki yang bergema. "Aku pulang!" seru Yifan.

Jaraka antara ruang tamu dan pintu masuk yang hanya berbatas dinding, membuat Yifan dengan jelas dapat mendengar suara yang cukup ramai dari dalam apartemennya itu.

'_Apa ada tamu?_' batin Yifan. Senyumnya lalu mengembang melihat sosok Zitao yang datang menghampirinya. Dikecupnya sayang bibir _plum_ wanita yang sejak enam bulan lalu itu resmi menjadi tunangannya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Zitao.

Yifan hanya menggedikkan kedua bahunya. "Sudah kukatakan tak ada yang menarik dari materi manajemen bisnis itu." Zitao terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Hei, apa ada tamu?" tanya Yifan.

Bukannya menjawab, Zitao malah tersenyum sambil menarik lengan Yifan menuju ruang tamu. "Lebih baik temui mereka secara langsung saja." ucap Zitao.

"Eh? Memangnya siapa yang da—tang..."

Yifan terdiam melihat sosok yang kini duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Dua orang yang sangat ia kenal itu, tidak akan mungkin ia lupakan begitu saja. Mantan kekasih dan juga—mungkin—mantan sahabatnya.

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang mengunjungi kita." ucap Zitao sambil menarik Yifan duduk disampingnya.

"_A-annyeonghasaeyo."_ Baekhyun nampak sedikit gugup. Ini jauh berbeda dari yang sebelumnya gadis itu pikirkan. Ternyata, bertemu langsung dengan Yifan seperti ini masih saja membuatnya canggung dan tidak bisa bersikap senormal mungkin. Bukan, bukan karena gadis itu masih menyukai Yifan. Baekhyun akan lantang mengatakan kalau sekarang ia hanya mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi kenangan masa lalu itu masih sedikit sulit untuk ia lupakan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Wu? Kurasa jauh lebih baik." kali ini Chanyeol yang berbicara.

Yifan membuat ekspresi wajahnya jadi lebih datar. Ia tak menyahut, tak juga berniat untuk biacara. Hal itu membuat Zitao menyikut lengannya. "Mereka datang dengan maksud baik." bisik Zitao pada Yifan. Meski agak ragu, akhirnya Yifan menurut juga apa yang dikatakan oleh calon istrinya itu.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku lebih baik sekarang."

Kemudian, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun mengutarakan tujuan mereka datang mengunjungi Yifan dan Zitao. Sama seperti yang tadi Baekhyun lakukan pada Zitao, pasangan orang tua muda itu kemudian juga meminta maaf dengan tulus kepada Yifan atas kejadian yang dulu membuat mereka bermasalah. Terutama Baekhyun, ia sangat ingin agar Yifan bisa memaafkannya karena telah membohongi lelaki itu.

Awalnya Yifan nampak ragu tapi sejurus kemudian, ada Zitao di sampingnya yang meyakinkan pada Yifan bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar-benar serius ingin meminta maaf.

Akhirnya, Yifan pun mengangguk. Sudah sepantasnya ia melupakan masa lalu. Berbaikan dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bukanlah hal yang buruk. Lagi pula, ia memang sudah berusaha untuk memaafkan keduanya sejak dulu. Dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat bagi mereka semua untuk kembali menata kehidupan mereka dengan lebih baik. Kembali bersahabat dan melupakan masalah di masa lalu.

"Yifan, bolehkan aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu?"

Semua yang mendengarnya ucapan Baekhyun, terdiam. Terkecuali Chanyeol yang notabeni tentu sudah tahu apa sebenarnya yang ingin istrinya itu lakukan.

Diam sejenak, Yifan lalu mengangguk.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya. "Aku ingin kau menggendong Taehyung, sekali saja. Kau mau 'kan, melakukannya?"

Yifan menatap Zitao dan mendapat anggukan dari gadis itu. Yifan lalu menatap Baekhyun dan kemudian lelaki itu pun mengangguk. Nampak wanita itu sangat senang karena Yifan mengabulkan keinginannya. Segera, ia serahkan gadis mungil yang masih terlelap dalam pangkuannya dengan hati-hati dan Yifan pun menyambunya.

"Ya ampun, bayi ini lucu sekali. Benarkan?" Zitao menatap Yifan, lelaki itu mengangguk untuk membenarkan ucapan Zitao barusan.

"Kalau kau mau aku yakin Yifan bisa memberikanmu _baby_ lucu yang banyak. Hahaha!" canda Chanyeol dan sukses mendapat _deathglare_ dari Wu Yifan.

"Dasar mesum." sindir Yifan sambil menyerahkan kembali _baby_ Taehyung ke pangkuan ibunya.

"Cih! Jangan mengataiku mesum kalau dirimu sendiri jauh lebih mesum dariku." balas Chanyeol.

Yifan mendelik. "Kau!"

"Apa?" tantang Chanyeol. "Kaupikir aku tak mengenalmu? Bahkan hanya tinggal berdua seperti ini dengan tunanganmu aku yakin kalian sudah sering _melakukannya_."

Seketika wajah Zitao pun memerah padam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Tidak hanya Zitao, Yifan pun sama memerahnya. Alhasil, melihat keduanya yang malu seperti itu, membuat Chanyeol menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Apa kubilang. Dasar me—"

Dan bantal tak bersalah itu sukses mendarat di muka mulus seorang Park Chanyeol. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Yifan yang dengan tanpa _berperikebantalan_ melempar benda empuk itu ke wajah Chanyeol dengan senang hati. Ujung-ujungnya, dua orang sahabat lama itu malah saling melempar bantal satu sama lain.

'_Dasar kekanakan.'_ batin Zitao dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

**[tobecontinue]**

.

.

_Sign,_

**Zhie Hikaru**


	10. Chapter 10

"_**Loving You, Slowly"**_

_Cast:_

_**Wu Yifan**__, __**Huang Zitao**__, __**Byun Baekhyun**__, __**Park Chanyeol**__, __**Oh Sehun**__, and others._

.

_**Disclaimer: **__semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya._

_**Warning: **__**REMAKE**__ from MY Old FanFiction "When Love Changes Everything", __Genderswitch__. __South Korea!View__. No bashing characters. Typo(s). Etc._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Zhie Hikaru©2015**

**.**

**.**

"_Cinta itu hadir ketika kau muncul dikehidupanku. Kemudian c__inta__ itu__ mengubah segalanya,__ hingga __yang ada hanya curahan kasih dan sayang tanpa batas._

_Cintalah yang membuat kita menjadi seperti ini._

_Karena cinta, mampu mengubah segalanya._

_Segalanya pun menjadi lebih __indah.__"_

.

.

**[[**크리스타오**]]**

**.**

**.**

_Setiap aku melihatnya, aku tahu aku akan selalu jatuh cinta padanya. _

_Dia adalah seorang yang aku selalu menghabiskan waktu dengannya. _

_Dia adalah orang yang selalu ada di sampingku. _

_Dia lebih dari __sekedar berarti, dia adalah separuh jiwaku._

_Aku tahu, suatu saat keadaan ini akan berubah._

_Mungkin, di__awal aku tak peduli dengan perasaanku yang biasa saja. Tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku tahu rasa itu akan berubah._

_Dan kini, rasa itu semakin menjadi...__._

_Aku tidak bodoh, tidak juga munafik._

_Aku hanya tidak ingin mengatakan dan membuat rusak semuanya._

_Aku ingin tetap seperti ini._

_Aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktuku bersamanya._

_Aku hanya ingin membuat sebanyak mungkin kenangan-kenangan yang indah dengannya._

_Sebelum semuanya terlambat__, _

_dan aku tak __akan __memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk melihatnya._

_Aku ingin selalu mengabadikan senyum hangatnya._

_Menyimpannya rapat dalam relung hatiku._

_Menyimpannya, hanya untukku._

**...**

"Menulis puisi, _Peach_?"

Zitao yang terkejut langsung menutup kasar buku bersampul merah muda miliknya. Wajahnya memerah saat tertangkap basah sedang menulis _puisi_ pada buku kesayangannya. Segera saja gadis itu menyembunyikan buku itu ke dalam laci meja. Zitao lalu berbalik dan menadapati sang tunangan yang menatapnya jahil.

"Ke-kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu?" Zitao menjadi gugup. Yifan terkekeh melihatnya.

"Pintunya terbuka dan kulihat kau sedang duduk disini. Aku takut mengganggumu jika aku mengetuk pintu. Lagi pula, ini kamar kita, kan? Tak masalah jika aku tak mengetuk pintu sekalipun."

Zitao mencebilkan bibirnya. Pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah mendengar ucapan terakhir Yifan. _Yeah_, meskipun baru bertunangan, keduanya memang sudah diizinkan untuk tinggal bersama karena—ehm! Yifan memaksa. Sang ibu, Heechul, sendiri tak mampu menghalangi kemauan anaknya yang memang keras kepala. Heechul bahkan hanya mampu menghela napas saat Yifan yang _ngotot_ sekali ingin segera menikah dengan Zitao. Andai saja keluarga Huang tak angkat bicara, mungkin Yifan akan menikahi Zitao hari itu juga—_Wu Yifan itu masih kuliah, tolong. Masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan pernikahan._

"Ta-tapi 'kan tak ada salahnya untuk mengetuk pintu. Bagaimana jika saat kau masuk aku sedang tidak berpakaian?"

Yifan menyeringai. "Bagus, aku akan langsung _memakanmu_ tanpa repot untuk menelanjangimu terlebih dahulu."

Lagi, Zitao mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Oh, lupakah ia kalau ternyata lelaki yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak itu adalah seorang yang _pervert_?

"Dasar mesum!"—dan Yifan hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil duduk di tepian tempat tidur sementara Zitao masih duduk di kursi tempat ia menulis tadi.

"Jadi, kau benar menulis puisi?"

Zitao menoleh pada Yifan. Gadis itu lalu menggeleng. "Hanya curahan hati." ucapnya.

Yifan menarik lengan Zitao lembut lalu mendudukkan gadis itu di pangkuannya. Dikecupnya sayang puncak kepala gadisnya. Menghirup dalam aroma menyegarkan dari mahkota hitam Zitao yang lembut. "Tapi tulisan itu lebih mirip sebuah puisi."

Zitao mendongak menatap Yifan. "Kau membacanya?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Terima kasih." ucap Yifan. Membuat Zitao menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa berterima kasih?"

Yifan meraih jemari Zitao, mengaitkannya dengan jemarinya sendiri. "Karena kau mencintaiku dan ingin selalu meghabiskan waktu denganku."

Zitao memerah. Selalu, lelaki yang berstatus tunangannya ini selalu bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali. Pesona Wu Yifan memang kuat dan Zitao tahu itu. Karena itulah, ia akan selalu merasa berdebar-debar setiap kali berada di dekat lelaki ini.

"Ya-yakin sekali kalau aku menulis itu untukmu." Zitao coba mengelak.

Yifan hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan gadisnya yang nampak masih malu-malu itu. "Aku bahkan berani bertaruh kau sedang membayangkan aku yang memelukmu erat saat kau menuliskan kata-kata itu."

Zitao memukul pelan dada Yifan. "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Tapi kau mencintaiku."

"Aish." Zitao hanya mampu mendengus kesal karena bagaimanapun ia akan selalu kalah jika berdebat dengam lelaki yang ia cintai itu. Karena Yifan selalu bisa membalikkan semua kata-katanya.

"Aku mencintaimu_." _bisik Yifan lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

_**[lovingyou]**_

.

.

Sehun nampak menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Lelaki itu terlihat acak-acakan. Meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, lelaki itu sepertinya tak berniat untuk beranjak dari kamar asramanya yang berantakan. Padahal ia ada jadwal kuliah siang ini. Tapi lelaki itu nampak tak peduli sama sekali dan memilih menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur—lagi.

Berita pertunangan Zitao dan Yifan memang sudah lama ia ketahui. Bahkan ia juga hadir saat pertunangan itu berlangsung di kediaman Zitao. Sudah enam bulan berlalu. Sehun sendiri sudah berusaha sekuat hati untuk melupakan semuanya. Tapi nyatanya tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Melupakan cinta pertama memang tidaklah mudah.

Lalaki itu sadar ia sudah tak punya kesempatan. Zitao yang dulu ia yakini juga mencintainya sama seperti ia mencintai gadis itu, terpaksa harus ia lepas begitu saja. Sekuat apapun ia coba untuk menggenggamnya, gadis itu tetaplah hanya mencintai Yifan. Sungguh, miris sekali keadaan seorang Oh Sehun. Bahkan beberapa waktu setelah pertunangan Zitao dan Yifan, Oh Sehun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan minum-minuman keras hingga tak jarang ia akan ditendang keluar oleh sekuriti dari bar tempatnya menghabiskan malam. Beruntung, Sehun itu masih waras sehingga bunuh diri tak termasuk dalam daftar untuk mengobati rasa sakit hatinya.

Merasa gusar atau lebih tepatnya karena bosan, lelaki itu lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bergegas mengambil jaket kulitnya yang tersampir di atas meja. Setelah mengeratkan jaketnya, lelaki itu langsung hilang di balik pintu yang ia tutup dengan keras—sangat keras hingga ia tak peduli dengan umpatan dari penghuni kamar di sebelahnya. Sehun terus melangkah entah kemana.

Sampai di depan gerbang asrama, Sehun langsung berlari kencang seperti orang kesetanan. Tak peduli meski saat ini cuaca sangat panas, lelaki itu terus berlari menjauh dari bangunan asrama. Sampai di pertigaan jalan, Sehun lalu berbelok ke arah kanan. Ia masih terus berlari, tak peduli orang-orang yang mengumpat karena tersenggol bahkan sampai terjatuh oleh Sehun yang berlari seperti orang gila. Seakan tak mengenal kata lelah, laki-laki itu terus mengayunkan kedua kakinya secepat yang ia bisa. Entahlah, mungkin dengan berlari seperti ini, Sehun merasa kesedihannya akan tertinggal jauh di belakangnya. Lelaki itu benar-benar frustasi.

"Hashh... hah... hahh..."

Seberapa kuat pun ia berlari, Sehun tetaplah seorang manusia yang pasti akan merasakan lelah. Hingga akhirnya, tepat di depan sebuah restoran yang cukup ramai, lelaki itu jatuh terlentang begitu saja—yang akhirnya membuat heboh orang-orang yang melihatnya tergeletak pingsan di pinggir jalan.

"Cepat panggil ambulans!"

Seorang wanita berteriak dari dalam restoran. Memerintah kepada siapa saja agar segera menghubungi mobil kesehatan. Sedangkan wanita itu sendiri kemudian menghampiri Sehun yang masih tergeletak di jalan. Wanita itu memegang tangan kiri Sehun, mencoba meraba nadi lelaki itu; masih berdenyut. Wanita itu tersenyum lega sambil mengelus dadanya. Syukurlah lelaki itu masih hidup, karena ia sempat berpikir bahwa Sehun sudah mati saat lelaki itu tiba-tiba jatuh di jalan seperti ini. Dilihatnya sekitar, ternyata kerumunan orang-orang semakin ramai mengelilingi dirinya dan lelaki yang entah siapa ia tak tahu namanya itu. Wanita itu pun menghela napas.

"Maaf, bisakah kalian memberi sedikit ruang? Lelaki ini akan semakin kesulitan bernapas jika kalian mengerubunginya." ucap wanita itu sopan.

Orang-orang yang tersadar dengan ucapan wanita itu pun kemudian mundur beberapa langkah, memberi ruang di sekitar lelaki itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mobil ambulans tiba dan segera saja dua orang petugas kesehatan yang membawa tandu langsung mengangkat dan membawa Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil. Lalu perawat yang menunggu di dalam mobil langsung memasang selang oksigen pada Sehun yang sudah berhasil di bawa masuk ke dalam.

"Siapa kerabatnya?" tanya salah seorang petugas kesehatan itu.

Hening. Tak satu pun dari orang banyak itu yang menyahut. Petugas kesehatan itu nampak ikut terdiam, menunggu jawaban dari sekian orang di sana akan siapakah kerabat lelaki itu.

Akhirnya, karena tak ada juga yang menjawab, wanita yang sama dengan yang tadi berteriak memerintah untuk memanggil ambulans mengangkat tangannya. "Aku kerabatnya." ucapnya.

Petugas kesehatan itu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ikutlah dengan kami."

Wanita itu mengangguk dan ikut masuk ke dalam mobil ambulans yang tak sampai semenit kemudian telah meluncur pergi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Luhan-_ssi_ adalah kerabat lelaki itu." gumam Kyungsoo setelah kembali ke dapur restoran. Sementara gadis lain yang berdiri di sampingnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mungkin bukan kerabat. Tapi Luhan-_ssi_ hanya ingin menolong lelaki itu."

Dan berbagai spekulasi-spekulasi yang lain tentang Luhan dan lelaki yang pingsan itu berseleweran di benak orang-orang di _Cassiopeia Restaurant_.

.

.

[[]]

.

.

"Kau tidak ke restoran?"

Zitao menggeleng. "Maaf, aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan hari ini."

Yifan yang baru pulang dari kampusnya itu langsung menarik Zitao duduk ke atas sofa. Tangan kanannya meraba dahi gadis itu. Panas.

"Kau demam. Apa sudah sejak tadi pagi? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Zitao menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tak apa. Aku sudah minum obat penurun panas tadi. Mungkin obatnya saja yang belum bekerja."

Yifan mendelik. "Seharusnya kau memberitahuku, _Peach_."

Zitao hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ayo, kita ke rumah sakit."

"Eh? T-tapi aku hanya—uummph!"

Yifan terbelalak. "A-ada apa?"

Seketika, rasa panik menyelimuti lelaki itu manakala dilihatnya Zitao yang berlari sambil memegang mulut dan juga perutnya. Gadis itu nampak seperti akan muntah. Secepat kilat Yifan ikut menyusul Zitao menuju wastafel di dapur.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba muntah?" tanya Yifan sambil lengannya mengelus punggung Zitao pelan.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja perutku mual sekali rasanya." sahut Zitao.

Melihat kedaan Zitao yang demikian, Yifan segera berlari mengambil mantel cokelat milik gadis itu dan setelah memakaikannya, Yifan langsung menyeret Zitao ke dalam mobil.

"Kita kemana?"

"Ke rumah sakit." sahut Yifan dan langsung melajukan mobilnya ke tempat yang ia sebutkan tadi.

Zitao pun hanya mampu menghela napas melihat sikap Yifan yang menurutnya berlebihan. Bayangkan, ia hanya demam dan muntah sekali tapi Yifan langsung melarikannya ke rumah sakit.

'_Ya ampun,__Yifan__ berlebihan._' batin Zitao.

**...**

"Hm, boleh saya bertanya terlebih dahulu kepada kalian?"

Jujur saja, Yifan dan Zitao sempat kebingungan karena mereka datang ke rumah sakit ingin memeriksa keadaan Zitao tapi yang ada malah dokter umum yang sempat mereka temui terlebih dahulu justru merujuk pasangan itu pada dokter spesialis kandungan.

"_Agar hasilnya lebih akurat, ada baiknya Anda memeriksakannya ke__ bagian__ dokter kandungan yang tentu lebih ahli dalam masalah ini."_

Itulah ucapan Dokter Byul yang tadi sempat memeriksa Zitao. Karena pada dasarnya Yifan dan Zitao sama sekali tak mengerti akan dunia kedokteran, Yifan pun segera membawa Zitao mengikuti saran Dokter Byul—dokter umum tadi—.

Dan disinilah mereka, duduk berdua berhadapan dengan Dokter Cho; seorang dokter ahli kandungan yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun.

Yifan dan Zitao mengangguk. "Silakan, Dok." sahut Yifan.

"Kapan terakhir kali Nyonya Huang mendapatkan haidnya?"

Yifan menoleh pada Zitao sementara yang ditatap nampak berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat tanggal _period_nya. "Ah, sepertinya saya baru sadar kalau sejak dua bulan ini tidak mendapat haid. Apakah itu penyebab sakit di perut saya, Dok?"

Dokter Cho mengangguk. "Um, bisa saja. Kapan terakhir kalian berhubungan intim?"

'_D__o__-dokter ini bicaranya blak-blakan sekali.'_ batin Yifan dan Zitao. Keduanya bukannya menjawab, malah sibuk menutupi rasa malu yang kini membuat pipi keduanya bersemu merah. Melihat kliennya yang hanya berdiam saja, membuat Dokter Cho menghela napas.

Oke, orang awam sekalipun termasuk _readers_ sekalian pasti sudah tahu apa tujuan dari Dokter Cho bertanya demikian. Tapi sayangnya, kedua sejoli ini nampaknya sedang tidak _ngeh_ dengan keadaan yang ada. Membuat Yifan dan Zitao nampak seperti pasangan bodoh yang tertangkap basah baru pertama kali berciuman.

"Jawab saja, tidak usah malu. Kalian sudah dewasa." ucap Dokter Cho. Nampak sepertinya dokter muda itu mulai jengah dengan kelakuan doa sejoli yang baru dimabuk cinta itu.

'_Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang.'_ batin Dokter Cho.

Meski dengan wajah yang nampak masih bersemu merah, Yifan akhirnya angkat bicara. "I-itu, em... ti-tiga hari yang lalu." jawabnya malu-malu.

Dokter Cho nampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menulis sesuatu pada selembar kertas. Kedua sejoli itu hanya menatap tak mengerti. Beliau menyerahkan sebuah alat periksa kepada Zitao, lantas menyuruh gadis itu untuk melakukan tesnya di dalam kamar mandi. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Zitao kembali ke ruang seraya menyerahkan hasil _test pack_ tersebut—pada dasarnya Zitao sudah tahu hasilnya, tapi biarlah dokter sendiri nanti yang menjelaskan. Jadi, Yifan hanya bisa menatap bingung pada tunangannya yang entah kenapa jadi banyak tersenyum setelah keluar dari toilet.

—aish, kalau begini cerita, rasanya tidak bisa di percaya bahwa Wu Yifan itu adalah mahasiswa yang pintar. Me-ra-gu-kan!

"Ini." ucap Dokter Cho sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah resep. "Tebus saja di apotik." Yifan dan Zitao pun mengangguk.

"Dan untuk berjaga-jaga, kuharap kalian tidak _melakukannya_ terlalu sering dulu sampai usia kandungan Nyonya Huang Zitao mencapai empat bulan."

Yifan dan Zitao mengangguk—lagi. Dokter Cho sedikit heran melihat reaksi keduanya yang biasa-biasa saja. '_Apa mereka sudah tahu kalau Zitao-ssi hamil?'_ Dokter Cho bertanya dalam hati. Setelahnya dokter itu pun cuek saja dengan hal itu.

"Dan untuk Anda, Zitao-_ssi_."

"_Ye?"_

"Tidak perlu takut dengan rasa mual maupun muntah yang akan Anda alami sampai dua bulan setelah ini. Anda hanya sedang mengalami *_Emesis._ Kecuali jika setelah tiga bulan usia kandungan dan Anda masih merasa mual dan muntah, segeralah memeriksakan diri kembali ke fasilitas kesehatan."

Zitao mengangguk. Yifan juga ikut mengangguk. Benar-benar seperti pasangan bodoh.

Dan sampai saat pembicaraan itu berakhir nampak kedua pasangan itu masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Sampai ketika Yifan dan Zitao sudah berada di depan pintu, Dokter Cho kembali memanggil keduanya. "Kalian mengerti 'kan, dengan yang kujelaskan?"

Yifan dan Zitao mengangguk.

"Ya, Dokter. Kami mengerti kalau Zitao sedang ha—"

Yifan menghentikan ucapannya dengan ekspresi yang _n__g__gak banget_, dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak seakan mau _copot_. Lelaki itu menatap Zitao di sampingnya dengan gerakan _slow motion_ layaknya di film-film.

Zitao hanya tersenyum.

"Oh, Tuhan! Zitao, kau hamil? Hamil! Kau hamil, _Peach! _Oh, bahagianya aku! Terima kasih, Tuhan!"

Yifan bersorak dengan tidak elitnya plus senyaring-nyaringnya. Membuat setiap orang yang berada di sekitar ruangan itu menatapnya cengo karena lelaki itu terlihat seperti orang gila.

Yifan lalu berbalik menatap Dokter Cho yang tak kalah cengonya menatap Wu muda itu. "Dokter, kau tidak bohong, kan? Zitaoku benar hamil?"

Merasa terpanggil, sang dokter pun akhirnya sadar dengan ke-cengo-annya. "Ehm, syukurlah akhirnya Anda mengerti juga. Ya, tentu saja benar. Usia kehamilannya Zitao-_ssi_ baru memasuki minggu keenam."

Sekali lagi Yifan melompat kegirangan. "_Peach_, ini berita yang sangat bagus. Ayo segera beritahu Ibu." Yifan benar-benar sangat semangat sementara Zitao hanya menatapnya dengan senyum malu.

"I-iya." sahut Zitao. '_Aduh... aku malu sekali.'_

.

.

.

Suasana tegang kini tercipta di ruang minimalis yang berfungsi sebagai ruang keluarga itu. Nampak dua orang muda-mudi berbeda jenis kelamin yang duduk di sofa berwarna putih itu dengan kepala yang sama-sama tertunduk takut. Sementara di sofa lain yang tepat berhadapan dengan dua orang itu, nampak duduk seorang wanita yang lebih tua namun raut kecantikan masih tampak melekat pada wajahnya.

Heechul, wanita yang lebih dewasa sekaligus ibu kandung dari Wu Yifan, menghela napas sambil memijit pelipisnya. Andai saat ini sang suami ada disampingnya pasti ekpresinya tak akan jauh berbeda dengan Heechul sekarang. Ditatapnya dua orang manusia muda yang duduk dihadapannya; pada putera dan calon menantunya.

Kembali pada beberapa menit yang lalu dimana Heechul sampai berjingit kaget akibat kedatangan Yifan dan Zitao yang mendadak. Yifan bahkan seperti orang gila saat masuk ke dalam rumah sambil berteriak tidak jelas. Akhirnya, setelah berbicara tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Heechul pun akhirnya tahu bahwa Zitao, calon menantu manisnya itu tengah berbadan dua alias hamil.

"Kalau sudah begini, apa yang harus ibu katakan pada keluarga Huang?" gumam Heechul.

Bukan, Heechul bukan tidak senang akan kehamilan Zitao. Malahan tadi wanita itu sempat berjingkrak-jingkrak ria seperti anak kecil kala mendengar kabar bahwa ia akan segera menimang seorang cucu. Tapi, ada hal lain yang membuat suasana saat ini menjadi terlihat begitu canggung.

"Maafkan aku, Bu. Aku hanya sangat senang karena Zitao hamil." lirih Yifan.

Heechul menggeleng. "Bukan itu masalahnya, Nak. Ibu hanya tidak tahu harus bicara apa dengan Song Qian nanti. Kau ingat sendiri 'kan, apa kata Qian saat ia melepas Zitao untukmu?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Ja-jangan membuat Zitao hamil sebelum kami menikah."

Ya, orang tua Zitao berpesan kepada Yifan agar tidak melakukan hubungan intim sebelum mereka menikah. Meskipun mereka diizinkan untuk tinggal bersama, Jaejoong hanya ingin agar Zitao belajar menyesuaikan diri dengan keluarga Wu. Yifannya saja yang terlalu _ngebet_ mengajak Zitao tinggal satu apartemen dengannya. Itu pun dengan Heechul yang terpaksa berbohong dengan keluarga Huang.

Heechul menghela napas. Kalau sudah seperti ini, mau bagaimana lagi? Tak ada cara lain kecuali segera menikahkan kedua _bocah labil_ dihadapannya ini. Masalah Song Qian bisa ia pikirkan nanti.

.

.

[_thanksforlovingme_]

.

.

"Apakah kau, Huang Zitao, bersedia menerima Wu Yifan sebagai suamimu, dan berjanji untuk mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Zitao tersenyum seraya melirik sekilas Yifan disampingnya. "Aku bersedia."

"Dengan ini kunyatakan kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami istri. _You may kiss your bride_."

Yifan meraih lembut bahu Zitao, menariknya hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Yifan tersenyum melihat Zitao pipinya nampak memerah karena malu. Malu? Kenapa harus malu?

"Aku mencintaimu_."_ bisik Yifan sebelum bibirnya resmi menyatu dengan bibir merah Zitao—yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

**[KrisTao/FanTao]**

[_the_end_]

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga~~~

_Thanks a lot _untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca dan memberi komentar untuk _fanfiction_ ini ^^ Semoga tidak kecewa dengan ceritanya, ya...

_Bubay~_

_._

_._

_Sign, _

**Zhie Hikaru**

.

.

*_Emesis_ atau _morning sickness_, gejala mual yang biasanya disertai dengan muntah. Normal terjadi pada wanita dalam trimester awal kehamilan (3 bulan pertama) akibat peningkatan hormon.


End file.
